Um lugar chamado Hogwarts
by Juliana Montez
Summary: COMPLETA!UA. Um beijo e 6 anos depois estão todos de volta a sua cidade natal, Hogwarts. O que irá acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

Um lugar chamado Hogwarts

**Prólogo**

Eu acordei no meio de um pesadelo que envolvia minha mãe e minha prima. Ainda exasperado levantei de minha cama e acendi a luz como que para verificar se ainda estava no quarto de James. Lá estava o pôster do time de Hogwarts, a bola de futebol, o computador, minha cama e a cama de meu amigo. Só havia um único problema: a cama dele ainda estava arrumada.

Desci as escadas sem me importar que estivesse somente de calça jeans, afinal estava tão exausto da nossa festa comemorativa de último dia de aula que não deu tempo de tomar banho. Simplesmente desmaiei na cama. Mil coisas se passaram em minha mente, talvez James não tivesse voltado para casa, ele realmente não andava bem desde de que Lily despejara seu último fora sobre ele.

Passei pela sala bem arrumada dos Potter que começava a ser iluminada pelo nascer do sol. Xinguei-me mentalmente por estar acordado tão cedo. E depois xinguei James em alto e bom som, afinal a culpa era dele. Ele ouviu meu palavrão e me chamou da cozinha. Isso era hora para pensar em comida? Xinguei-o novamente quando entrei no aposento imaculadamente branco em que meu amigo estava. Ele não parecia mal, estava sentado sob o balcão ao lado do fogão.

- Vamos ter de ir ao aeroporto. – Ele me informou como se dissesse que eu ganhei na loteria.

- Não sei quantos litros de álcool você consumiu, mas os ônibus estão na garagem essa hora. – Falei tentando manter um tom compreensivo. Afinal aquela criatura era como um irmão para mim. – Que tal irmos dormir e acordarmos quando a cidade voltar a funcionar.

- Não podemos. – Ele abaixou a cabeça. Depois voltou a sorrir. – Vamos de carro.

- Seu pai te proibiu de encostar no carro dele. – Isto porque, além de James ser menor de idade, ele conseguiu estragar boa parte da pintura do carro importado do Sr. Potter. – Ou pelo menos no volante...

- Ele proibiu que _eu_ dirigisse o carro, não você. – Geralmente eu não argumentaria contra os planos loucos de meu amigo, eu até ajudaria a consolidá-los. Mas tinha uma leve noção que este tinha a ver com Lily Evans. Fiz que não com a cabeça. – O vôo dela sai em uma hora, Almofadinhas, por favor.

- E como você pretende conseguir as chaves do carro? – Bom estamos falando de James Potter, ele jogou as chaves para mim. Peguei-as no ar, ele pulou do balcão e fomos direto para o carro.

Certo de que para chegarmos em uma hora no aeroporto teríamos de correr, meti o pé no acelerador dando ré para sair da garagem. Consegui ver o Sr. Potter da janela de seu quarto com as mãos na cabeça pensando que fora assaltado. James, no entanto, colocou metade do corpo pela janela do carona para acalmá-lo.

- Sirius quem está dirigindo, pai. – Disse voltando a se sentar ao meu lado e ligando o som do carro.

Isso me fez acelerar ainda mais. Quem ligava para o fato de eu estar acima da velocidade permitida? Aliás, quem ligava para eu não ter uma carteira de motorista? Ou quem sabe o fato de o Sr. Potter, o delegado da cidade, saber que estou dirigindo seu carro? Talvez o fato de eu ter adquirido a maior idade há uma semana diminuísse a minha pena. E apesar de todo este sacrifício estar sendo feito por meu amigo, ele parecia impaciente por não estar voando, sem ligar para o fato que eu só não estava fazendo isto por ser fisicamente impossível.

Hogwarts não é uma cidade pequena, mas não é nenhuma Londres. As ruas são estreitas, as casas coloridas e as calçadas têm árvores. Estávamos próximos ao centro da cidade, onde havia uma praça central, nosso colégio onde ainda cursaríamos mais um ano, a igreja, o jornal local, lanchonetes, restaurantes, a boate em que passamos a noite passada, tudo estava fechado. Xinguei-o novamente por estarmos acordados a esta hora da manhã.

- Você sabe que Lily não tem como desistir da viagem só porque estamos indo lá, certo? – Perguntei com cuidado, afinal sei que James é doente desde de que ele resolveu que era uma boa idéia eu namorar Marlene, a melhor amiga de Lily, para arranjar informações. Não que eu tenha reclamado, na verdade ainda a namoro.

-Certo. – James pouco se importou com o que eu disse. – Vire para a esquerda, ou vamos chegar atrasados.

Virei para a esquerda, não seria eu a contrariá-lo. Lancei-lhe um olhar preocupado e ele bufou.

- Você não está pretendendo entrar no avião, está? – olhei ao redor a procura de malas. Não duvidava nada que ele fosse só com a roupa do corpo. A mente dele não funciona bem normalmente, e quando se trata da Lily, bom, ela pifa.

- Não. – James estava impaciente. Uma chuva forte começou a cair. Resolvi que ia parar de dar idéias para a mente já insana de meu amigo.

Tentei manter o carro na pista levando em conta a chuva e a velocidade em que estávamos. Tenho certeza que estávamos acima do que a física nos permitia. Dei graças a Deus por Remus não estar conosco ou, tenho certeza absoluta, ele já teria previsto nossa morte.

- O que você pretende fazer, então? – Perguntei, enquanto fazia esforço para ver a rua a minha frente. Acho que nestes casos de chuva intensa a lei manda que quebremos o vidro. Porém a benevolência do Sr. Potter não suportaria vidros quebrados, tenho certeza. Estávamos nos afastando do centro de Hogwarts, passando pelo campo de futebol onde jogávamos no campeonato estadual.

- Vou me despedir. – James disse olhando pela janela. Tínhamos dez minutos para chegar ao aeroporto, mas não sei se aviões decolam com esta chuva. Carros não deveriam andar nesta chuva, quem dirá aviões. Pensei em ligar para Remus e perguntar, mas lembrei que não tive tempo nem de vestir minha blusa, quem dirá pegar meu celular.

Chegamos ao aeroporto. Um minuto atrasados. A chuva havia parado há cinco. Um avião estava na pista, entrei no estacionamento, estava escolhendo uma vaga, já que tínhamos quase todas a nossa disposição, quando James me deu a notícia.

- Não vai dar tempo. Entre na pista.

Olhei para frente e vi os cones separando o estacionamento da pista, também havia alguns seguranças. James ligou a sirene do carro, sim nós estamos no carro do delegado da cidade, nós temos uma sirene. Eu, ainda atônito, enfiei o pé no acelerador, estávamos derrubando os cones.

As pessoas já estavam dentro do avião, mas não haviam retirado a escada da porta. Algumas malas estavam sendo colocadas na parte de baixo do avião. Deixei que James assumisse o seu papel de protagonista e fiquei imobilizado enquanto ele pegava o megafone, o som da sirene ao fundo.

- Lily. – Tremi ao ouvir a voz de meu próprio amigo, ainda bem que o aeroporto fica longe da cidade. Realmente deveria ter informado ao James que essas coisas acabam com a reputação de um homem. – Lily Evans, por favor!

Olhei para a cara de desespero de James. Estava claro para mim que a ruiva não ia sair do avião. Estava pronto para pegar o megafone e dizer alguns palavrões. Ela já estava passando dos limites. Porém vi os olhos de James brilharem de êxtase, olhei para a pista e lá estava ela. Ruiva, de olhos verdes, um pouco mau-humorada. James saltou do carro.

Não podia ficar lá parado. Saí do carro em tempo de escutar o que eles diziam, no meio da pista.

- O que você quer, Potter? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, as mãos na cintura. O problema dessas garotas é que elas sabem o poder que tem sobre nós. No caso de Lily, sobre James, pelo menos.

- Você. – Eu sei. Ele anda vendo filmes demais. De certa achou que ela o agarraria neste momento. Quem sabe eu deva assoprar para ela.

Ela abaixou a guarda pelo menos. Passou a mão no cabelo e começou a falar um monte de coisas sobre viagem, e James ser um louco, e falou alguma coisa sobre mim também. Mas tudo isso muito rápido, e eu vi que o pobre Pontas simplesmente não conseguia mais resistir. Foi se aproximando enquanto ela ia falando, até que estava tão perto que ela se calou.

- Quando você voltar, vou estar aqui te esperando. – Ela ficou olhando para ele atônita. E ele percebendo o momento certo de agir, trouxe o rosto dela com as mãos para um beijo.

Foram anos de brigas. Anos. E estes dois resolvem se beijar justamente no dia que a família de Lily vai se mudar. Realmente os dois se merecem. Isso porque a ruiva é tão louca quanto James, diz que o odeia e pelo que vejo está correspondendo. E já está agarrada ao pescoço dele.

As pessoas do avião estão aplaudindo e assobiando. Acho que vi um flash de um funcionário do aeroporto. Quase certo que vamos aparecer no Hogwarts News amanhã. Claro que para fechar a cena toda chegaram três viaturas de policia, uma delas com o senhor Potter.

Estava sendo algemado por Daniel, um grande amigo meu e de James. Sim o Sr. Potter nunca alivia para nós e sempre acabamos parando na delegacia, de certo modo somos muito populares por lá. Acho que é por isso que os outros policiais ficaram em circulo assistindo o beijo. Só quando eles se afastaram que Ted se aproximou quase pedindo desculpas e algemou James.

Nunca vi meu amigo tão feliz em ser preso. Lily sorriu para nós e subiu saltitante para o avião. Incrível como estou cercado por pessoas completamente piradas.

**Nota da autora: **

_**Oie gente! Olha eu aqui novamente! **_

_**Esta fic será em primeira pessoa, mas não só na visão de Sirius. Nos meus primeiros caps, temos a visão de Lily, James e Sirius, mas mais pra frente posso fazer a visão de outros personagens.**_

_**Espero que gostem. Primeiro capítulo já está pronto, mas não posso postar amanhã porque vou estar no plantão. Quem tiver um tempinho e quiser me deixar muitíssimo feliz poderia deixar um review para esta autora carente, certo?**_

_**Obrigada sempre e beijinhos no coração. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Respondendo aos comentários (amo demais!):**

**Layla Black:** _Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado!Mesmo! Pobre James, apesar dos esforços, Lily se foi. Postando logo, como você pediu, espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**SSSSSSSS...: **_Que bom que gostou! Feliz! Postando mais! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Bellah: **_Acho que meus plantões seriam mais divertidos se eu não tivesse que acordar tão cedo no domingo, rs. Sua prima ta fazendo medicina?Ou já é formada? Cara, muito feliz que tenha gostado. Sirius e James, depois de seis anos, não parecem ter amadurecido nada. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Cristal Evans: **_Eu já te disse que amo o Sirius, certo? Então, achei que o prólogo tinha de ser na visão dele, rs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado, eu sempre tenho a impressão que deixo meus personagens gays, quando escrevo por eles em primeira pessoa, rs. Como sempre, sua aprovação é muito importante para mim, você sabe! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**m. : **_James é a coisa mais perfeitosa deste mundo, não? Fico feliz que tenha gostado, mesmo. Potsando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mari IP: **_Feliz demais que tenha gostado! Espero que goste deste também. Eu tenho a impressão de deixar meus personagens masculinos gays quando narro em primeira pessoa, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **_Eles não conseguem deixar o lado maroto da vida, rs. Perceba que se passam 6 anos e eles continuam marotos, é algo completamente natural para eles, rs. Muito feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Thaty**_**:** Oie! Que sortuda! Queria viajar também, rs. Fico imensamente feliz que tenha aprovado, espero que goste deste também. Continuando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lari: **_Oi Larissa, rs! Os marotos como trouxas é algo realmente contraditório, rs. Fico mega feliz que tenha gostado. Cap postado. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada! _

**Ladie Barbie Pontas Potter: **_Eu também tenho preconceito com UA, rs. Que bom que não se arrependeu, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado!Lily não é da máfia, , eu poderia prendê-la por se distanciar tão fácil de James, rs. Espero que tenha gostado deste cap também. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**Rose Anne Sanmartine**_**:** Sirius tem um otimismo de dar gosto, certo? Rs. Feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que este cap também te agrade. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lina Johnny Black: **_Oie Carol! __Vai continuar com suas fics, né? Please!Imensamente feliz que tenha gostado, rs, e é uma UA, mas eles quasem fazem magia com o carro, rs. Postando rapidinho. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Loo Lupin: ****Incentivo super valido! Fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado! AEE! Espero que o primeiro cap te agrade e mate um pouco sua curiosidade. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.**

**Um lugar chamado Hogwarts.**

**Capítulo primeiro.**

Estava tendo o mesmo sonho novamente. Fazia anos que não acontecia. Eu já o havia decorado. Lily aparecia em meu quarto, dizendo que desistira da viagem. O sonho era realmente magnífico e sei que não consigo me livrar dele, em parte, porque não quero. Só que desta vez, justamente no momento em que ela me beijava, foi interrompido.

Meu celular começou a tocar a música tema de Missão impossível. Abri os olhos e vi os cabelos loiros de Sally ao meu lado. Virei para o outro lado tentando retirar a cabeça de minha namorada de cima de meu peito sem acordá-la. Peguei meu óculos e o celular, aquele toque era dos marotos. E desta vez era Remus quem ligava.

- Já acordou? – a voz de Remus fez meu tímpano vibrar.

- Você acabou de fazer isto. – falei um pouco ranzinza, saindo do quarto para não acordar Sally. Deus sabe como ela fica mal humorada quando eu a acordo.

- Não, meu caro amigo. – Remus ria ao telefone. Era muito bom ouvir seu sotaque britânico, mesmo sendo tão cedo. Fui em direção a cozinha do apartamento de Sally. – Eu já acordei faz um tempão.

-Ah! Você entendeu, Aluado. – Comecei a tarefa árdua de procurar café nos armários demasiadamente organizados de Sally. – Você me acordou. Espero que tenha um bom motivo para ter interrompido meu sonho.

-Não me diga que estava sonhando com Lily novamente? - Deixei cair o bule no chão. Falei um palavrão. Sally não tem cafeteira, porque não acha sofisticado o suficiente. Nossa última grande briga aconteceu quando ela doou minha cafeteira. – O que está acontecendo aí? O que você deixou cair?

- Deixei a chaleira cair no chão. Será que você pode mudar de assunto? Sally pode acordar a qualquer momento. – olhei para a porta do quarto, nem sinal de Sally. Por sorte a queda do bule não a acordou. Comecei a colocar a água para ferver e sentei-me no balcão da cozinha enquanto esperava.

- Já disse que você precisa de um tratamento, certo? – ouvi meu amigo falar num tom de fingida preocupação do outro lado da linha. - Onde você está? Na casa de Sally?

- Estou.- bocejei. Não sou de acordar tarde, mas havia ido a um desfile de Sally no dia anterior. – Ela ainda está dormindo, ontem teve um desfile.

- E quando você volta para a Espanha?

Olhei para o relógio da cozinha de Sally. – Na verdade deveria estar dentro de um avião neste momento. – a chaleira começou a apitar e eu comecei a passar o café. – Está falando com um cara morto.

-Não sei como você ainda não foi expulso do time. – ele estava obviamente debochando de meu drama.

-Você me ligou só para me dizer isso? – perguntei depois de uma golada de café. Teria de ligar para meu treinador e inventar uma desculpa.

- Você tem o mês de junho livre? – era o fim da temporada. Minhas merecidas férias. Ele sabia que sim. Fiz um som afirmativo no telefone. – Ótimo, então você virá para Hogwarts.

- Para visitar meus pais? – falei pensativo, eu sempre vou a Hogwarts em Junho. Aliás, sempre que o futebol e Sally permitem eu vou a Hogwarts.

- Não. Para o meu casamento. – esta sim foi uma notícia chocante. Aliás, a notícia mais chocante que recebi desde de que Marlene trocou Sirius por Amus há três anos atrás. – E você vai ser padrinho.

- Você vai se casar com a Tonks? –sei que parece idiota perguntar se meu amigo vai se casar com a namorada de dois anos, mas nunca se sabe. Se tratando de meus amigos, nunca se sabe mesmo.

Levando em conta que Sirius depois de seis anos de namoro com Marlene, levou um fora do qual diz estar recuperado, mas nunca mais voltou a Hogwarts certamente para não esbarrar com ela. Ou com Amus. Ou o pequeno filho deles. Que Peter até hoje, com seus vinte e dois anos, não conseguiu conquistar o amor de uma mulher que não a da própria mãe. E que eu ainda sonho com alguém que não vejo desde de meus dezessete anos. Tudo pode acontecer.

E não estamos falando de um relacionamento normal. Remus namora Ninphadora Tonks, filha de Andrômeda que é prima de Sirius. Este, aliás, deu um soco no Aluado na primeira vez que viu os dois se beijando. Se não bastasse isso, Remus é o professor mais jovem do colégio de Hogwarts. Isso quer dizer que quando começaram o namoro, ele era tecnicamente professor dela. Algo completamente incompreensível para algumas pessoas.

- Com quem mais eu me casaria? – suspirei aliviado. – Sirius já confirmou presença. Quero os marotos de padrinhos. Você vem, certo? Sally também está convidada, não como madrinha, Tonks ainda está as escolhendo.

A relação de Remus e Sally era um pouco conturbada. Aliás, a relação de Sally com o mundo era meio tempestuosa.

- Aluado, Sally está com a idéia fixa de um anel de compromisso desde que uma amiga dela ganhou um. – falei baixo para caso de que minha namorada estivesse acordada. – Até que esta idéia passe não vou mencionar seu casamento.

- Mas aceita o convite? – ele perguntou mais uma vez. Como se existisse realmente a possibilidade de eu recusar. Ouvi alguém falando alguma coisa com meu amigo. – Tonks está te mandando um beijo.

- Mande outro para ela. – sorri. Tonks era uma pessoa extremamente formidável. –Não iria deixar o altar desfalcado, Aluado, claro que aceito. – suspirei cansado. – Agora tenho de ir, vou ter de tomar banho, chegar ao aeroporto, implorar por um bilhete Milão- Madri e inventar uma desculpa para meu técnico em meia hora.

- Boa sorte! – ele desejou, debochando de mim novamente.

- Parabéns. Até Junho! – desliguei o telefone.

Entrei no banheiro de Sally desejando que ao dormir no avião meu sonho pudesse continuar de onde parou.

* * *

Estava trabalhando em meu mais novo projeto. A capa do DVD da banda do momento. Liguei o som e fiquei ouvindo as músicas com letras românticas de mais para meu gosto. De alguma forma esperava que aquilo me inspirasse. O vocalista da banda, Bill, tinha me dado liberdade para criar.

Joguei-me no sofá e fechei os olhos como se assim a música conseguisse melhorar. No entanto, meu celular começou a vibrar me despertando para a realidade. Ainda deitado no sofá, li no visor que era James.

-Te vi na televisão ontem. – atendi o telefone. Ele apenas riu. – Muitos repórteres te perseguindo depois da goleada?

- Um pouco de tumulto. – ele respondeu tentando parecer modesto. O time dele havia feito sete gols no adversário. Provavelmente ele seria nomeado mais uma vez o melhor do mundo. – Sally está me ligando de seis em seis minutos.

- Ah! Pontas, ela gosta de ser o centro das atenções. – ri no telefone. Não sei como meu amigo suporta namorar Sally. Certo que ela é linda, mas não conseguiria falar mais nada de bom. – Ela gosta quando os repórteres perguntam sobre sua namorada modelo e não sobre sua carreira.

- Eu sei. – e o pior é que ele sabe mesmo. – Escuta, estou te ligando porque o Aluado me ligou um dia desses...

- Vamos ser padrinhos de casamento. – encurtei a história.

- Estou passando aí na sua casa para conversarmos sobre isso.

- Você está em Londres?- Nunca se sabe se ele disse passar em minha casa num sentido abstrato. Estamos falando de James, o cara que insiste em namorar Sally, dentre outras coisas incompreensíveis.

- Estou no aeroporto, dentro de algumas horas passo na sua casa. – ele fala como se estivesse indo comprar pão na esquina. Não que ele não costumasse me visitar, mas ele estava estranho.

- E se eu estiver trabalhando? – afinal eu estava mesmo começando a ter idéias para a tal capa de DVD. Caveiras apaixonadas para ser mais exato, acho que a banda tinha que ganhar algum estilo, se não era na música, pelo menos na capa.

- Corta essa, Almofadinhas. – ele riu. Sei que ele pensa até hoje que dinheiro brota em árvore. O dele brota. – Estou passando aí, tenho de desligar.

Desliguei o telefone. Fiquei um tempo no sofá ouvindo a música e pensando no que James poderia querer. Depois fui para o computador começar a desenhar as caveiras. Tentei fazê-las semelhantes a banda, caprichei na versão osso de Bill.

Marta veio até mim dizer que havia terminado o serviço. Uma vez por semana ela vem limpar e organizar a zona em que vivo. Fui até a sala pegar minha carteira para pagar a ela.

- Puxa, será que o senhor não podia me passar essas músicas? – olhei para aquela senhora baixinha e redonda. Era por causa de pessoas como ela que Bill fazia dinheiro. Resolvi colocar cabelo nas caveiras.

- Peço um DVD autografado para você, Marta. – dei o dinheiro e ela saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Olhei meu relógio e percebi que James já deveria ter chegado. Suspeitando que ele pudesse ter pego um vôo errado para o Japão, peguei meu celular.

- Já está falando japonês?- falei quando ele atendeu o telefone. Tinha muito ruído na ligação. Devia ter uma multidão perto dele.

- Almofadinhas, qual a probabilidade de você vir me salvar aqui no aeroporto? – prestei bastante atenção na palavra salvar. Tenho certeza absoluta que ele não disse buscar.

-Eu diria que nula. – Falei completamente sério.

- Certo. – ele riu. – Estou te esperando. Não demore.

Desliguei o telefone, que logo começou a tocar novamente. Era Bill. Resolvi que era muito para um homem só ter de salvar James e conversar com Bill, sem revelar o que realmente acha de sua música. Não atendi.

Peguei minha carteira, minha jaqueta de couro que estava jogada no braço do sofá e as chaves. Não tinha a capa do Batman, mas ia ter de servir. Tranquei meu apartamento e tive a sorte do elevador estar parado no andar de cima. Apertei o botão e esperei menos de um minuto para que a porta se abrisse.

Barbie estava dentro do elevador. Não, este não é o nome dela. Foi apenas o apelido que James deu a minha vizinha da última vez que esteve em minha casa. O que me fez lembrar o quanto ele escolhe os piores momentos para aparecer.

- Sirius!- ela disse ajeitando os longos cabelos loiros escovados. – Nem parece que somos vizinhos. Quanto tempo não nos vemos?

- Muito tempo, realmente. – sabia que não era uma boa me envolver com pessoas que moram tão perto. Mas ela é realmente um monumento. Uma pena que não lembro o nome dela.

Tive sorte, pois entraram duas crianças no andar de baixo, elas faziam tanto barulho que impossibilitariam qualquer conversa entre mim e Barbie. Chegando ao térreo fui direto para o estacionamento pegar a minha moto. Coloquei o capacete, fiz o motor roncar e em poucos minutos estava nas ruas de Londres.

Dez minutos depois de esperar James aparecer no estacionamento do aeroporto resolvi corajosamente ligar para ele.

-Está chegando? – mal conseguia escutar o que ele dizia.

- Eu estou aqui. – disse quase berrando para que ele me escutasse. – Onde você está?

- No primeiro amontoado de gente que você encontrar. – ele parecia exasperado. – Só que estou no meio.

E desligou o telefone.

Soltei da moto e expliquei a situação para os guardas na porta do aeroporto. Eles não pareciam felizes em me ajudar, mas ao ouvir o nome James Potter tudo melhorou. Montamos um plano.

Os guardas cercaram o local onde James estava sendo, certamente, pisoteado por mais de 50 pessoas, principalmente mulheres. Eu fiz minha entrada triunfal de super herói na minha moto. Com medo de serem atropeladas as pessoas se afastaram e James pulou na garupa. Sou realmente um gênio.

Ainda bem que estava de capacete ou meu lindo rostinho iria estar na primeira página dos jornais do mundo no dia seguinte.

* * *

Não sei quem inventou o despertador. Espero que nunca me contem também, ou este será um cara morto. Bom, provavelmente terei de matá-lo pela segunda vez. O fato é que tive de comprar um depois do meu décimo atraso neste mês.

Parei de lutar contra a coisa sobre a minha cômoda e me levantei. Fui ao banheiro escovei os dentes, penteei o cabelo e vesti a primeira roupa que vi pela frente. Não vejo a hora de pegar meu carro de volta na oficina, se tiver que passar mais um mês indo para o trabalho de ônibus acho que não sobreviverei.

Desci as escadas do apartamento já que nunca dou sorte com o elevador. Ao chegar já escarlate ao térreo, sou recepcionada por meu porteiro.

- Lily...- Diz o pobre John. Não o deixo completar a frase.

-Já sei, as cartas.... Amanh.. – Agora é ele quem não me deixa terminar. Joga 10 envelopes na minha mão.

Coloco minha correspondência na bolsa e saio para a ensolarada Califórnia. Sei o que muitos pensam das pessoas que moram na Califórnia. Mas o único efeito que o sol me causou desde de que meus desequilibrados pais resolveram se mudar para cá, foi eu passar a me preocupar para não contrair um câncer de pele.

Sou ruiva demais para o sol. Tenho coordenação de menos para o surfe. E sou chata demais para lidar com as pessoas bem humoradas daqui. Eu poderia dizer que não me adaptei à Califórnia, mas já moro aqui a tempo demais para ter esta desculpa.

Olhei para o relógio. Já estava dez minutos atrasada. Derrotada decidi tomar um café antes de pegar o ônibus. Pelo menos quando namorava com David tinha carona. Uma pena que esta seja a única coisa boa que eu possa me lembrar de nossa relação.

Sentei-me na cafeteria que ficava de frente para meu apartamento. O garçom de lá, já meu amigo, me trouxe um capuchino e pães de queijo. Um pouco menos infeliz peguei minha correspondência em minha bolsa.

Muitas contas. Um cartão de meus pais que faziam sua volta ao mundo. Uma carta de Petúnia. E uma carta... Bom, uma carta do Howarts News.

Levei alguns minutos admirando o envelope até ter coragem de abri-lo. Estavam me convidando para trabalhar no jornal da cidade. Eu poderia ser editora chefe. Ganharia mais e teria mais status que aqui na Califórnia.

Realmente ultimamente tudo me levava a Hogwarts. Meu avô me deixou de herança sua casa no centro da cidade. Finalmente tomei coragem para romper com David. E agora esta oferta de emprego?

Provavelmente poderia ir para o trabalho a pé.

Refleti mais um pouco e pensei em como fiquei triste de ter de abandonar Hogwarts aos 17 anos. Minha escola. Minha melhor amiga, que hoje me manda um e-mail a cada seis meses. E James Potter.

Não que eu tenha qualquer ilusão sobre ele. Ele faz questão de esfregar na minha cara quase todos os dias, o quão feliz está com sua vida. Namora uma modelo. Ganha rios de dinheiro. Está prestes a ser o melhor jogador do mundo pela terceira vez consecutiva.

Mas ainda assim minha memória de Hogwarts estava intimamente ligada a ele. Tentei imaginar a cidade onde fui criada sem James, mas desisti. Ele agora morava na Espanha.

Quem sabe não era a hora de voltar para Hogwarts?

* * *

Sirius está fingindo irritação por ter me dado uma mãozinha no aeroporto. Se eu já não o conhecesse, deixa eu ver, a minha vida inteira, talvez acreditasse nele. Mas, sendo eu seu quase irmão, sei que ele vibrou ao entrar de moto no piso encerado do aeroporto.

Depois de que achamos seguro, subimos para o apartamento de Sirius. Era melhor não arriscar um pub. Tinha certeza que Marta havia passado recentemente pelo lar de meu amigo, ou eu não encontraria facilmente o controle da televisão.

- Você veio para minha casa para assistir TV? – Ele perguntou ainda fingindo irritação com a história do aeroporto. Coloquei no canal esportivo que passava o jogo com meu próximo adversário e joguei-me no sofá.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa e disse que pediria uma pizza. Enquanto ele foi ao telefone pude analisar algumas jogadas do meu rival.

- Em dez minutos teremos pizza e cerveja. – Sirius disse já desistindo de fingir irritação. Jogou-se no sofá ao meu lado.

- Eu não bebo quando estamos em temporada. – Perdi a conta das vezes que disse isso para ele.

- Melhor. – ele sorriu radiante. – Sobra mais para mim – perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele me disse isso.

Na hora do intervalo do jogo a pizza chegou. Abrimos na mesa da sala mesmo e começamos a devorá-la.

- Então o que você queria me dizer? – Sirius perguntou com a boca cheia.

- Só achei que a notícia do casamento do Remus merecia uma visita. – além do fato de que estaríamos de volta a Hogwarts.

- Não está tentando me dizer que gostou da idéia, está? – bom, na verdade, eu gostei. Sempre achei que apesar dos problemas iniciais, Remus foi o mais sortudo na vida amorosa.

- Por quê? – quase engasguei. – Sei que você sente ciúmes de sua prima, mas o Remus, bom, ele é o Aluado.

-Disso eu sei. Se ela tem mesmo que casar, eu não escolheria outra pessoa que não o Remus. – isso me magoou um pouco. Ele não confiaria a prima a mim? Mas pelo menos ele não estava planejando socar nosso amigo Aluado outra vez. - Estou dizendo que talvez possa ter passado pela sua cabeça se casar com Sally?

Nem brincando.

- Por quê? Você seria o padrinho? – falei sarcástico, sendo atingido por uma almofada.

- Será que dá pra desembuchar logo? – certo, agora sim ele estava ficando irritado.

- Eu só queria saber como você estava. – disse de uma vez, ou ele não me deixaria ver o segundo tempo do jogo. – Com isso de voltar a Hogwarts. Rever Marlene...

Acho que nunca citei o nome de Marlene desde de que ela se casou com Amus. Não para o Sirius pelo menos.

-Ah! - ele só disse isso. Encarei como um prossiga, mas não toque no nome dela.

- Achei estranho que logo no dia que Remus me ligou...- hesitei por um momento. – bom, eu estava tendo aquele sonho novamente.

- Com a Lily? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Sim. – disse de uma vez. – E desde de então ando sonhando todo dia.

- Você precisa de um médico. – gosto do jeito que meu melhor amigo me compreende. – Você namora uma modelo internacional!

- Você não gosta da Sally. – o acusei.

- Bom, pelo menos ela é real. - ele disse cruelmente.

O jogo recomeçou e ficamos em silencio assistindo enquanto comíamos. Sirius havia pedido cerveja para quatro e não para duas pessoas. E após consumir todo aquele álcool sozinho começou a falar.

- Não queria rever Marlene. – ele disse sério. Sério e triste demais para Sirius.

-Você vai conseguir, cara. – sinto-me responsável pelo fato de Sirius ter ficado tão mal. Afinal fui eu quem pedi para que ele começasse a namorar Marlene para começo de conversa. – Na realidade, acho que é isso que você precisa para superar ela de vez.

- Eu ia chamar ela pra vir morar comigo aqui em Londres. – ele nunca falara sobre isso comigo, e acho que com ninguém. – Eu falei que tinha arranjado um emprego aqui e ela disse que era melhor nós terminarmos.

- Sinto muito. – lembrei de que no dia estava numa festa comemorativa do fim do campeonato. Remus me ligou e contou que Sirius ficara arrasado. Liguei para Marlene imediatamente e ,bom, disse coisas horríveis para ela. Isso acho que não devo contar para Sirius.

-Logo depois se casou com aquele Amus e teve um filho com ele. – não sabia que ele tinha conhecimento de que eles tiveram um filho.

- Tive uma idéia. – acho que o aroma da cerveja me inspirou. – Leve a Barbie com você e a esfregue na cara de Marlene.

- Pontas, por favor, quer parar de fazer piada. – ele disse rindo.

- Estou falando sério. – E estava mesmo. Eu sou um gênio.

- Pontas, você não fala sério. Nunca. Ou pelo menos nunca deve ser levado a sério. – ele disse, mas estava rindo. Acho que existe a possibilidade de que leve a Barbie, se pelo menos descobrir o nome dela. – Você vai ficar quantos dias aqui?

- Dois. – Sally estava insuportável com a nova coleção de primavera. – Depois tenho de treinar. Se quiser eu dou um jeito de descobrir o nome da Barbie para você.

- Deixa a Barbie comigo, seu idiota. – Ele disse arremessando outra almofada sobre mim. O jogo estava acabando.

Sirius me contou sobre o novo trabalho dele. Um tal de Bill, vocalista de uma banda famosa da qual nunca ouvi falar. Tem gosto para tudo nesta vida. Ele ia no show de gravação do DVD deles amanhã, revolvi que poderia aparecer por lá disfarçado.

**Nota da autora:**

_Aqui estou eu com o primeiro capítulo. Espero sinceramente que gostem. Algumas explicações importantes: Desde de o beijo já se passaram seis anos, Lily passou estes seis anos na Califórnia, James circulando pela Europa e ganhando rios de dinheiro como jogador de futebol e Sirius em Londres como designer. O resto vocês irão entendendo aos poucos. _

_Essa semana já é a minha última semana de férias e dizem que o nono período é o mais difícil da faculdade, então não sei a regularidade que postarei esta fic a partir de semana que vem. O segundo capítulo, no entanto, já está pronto e eu o postarei logo, logo. _

_Muito obrigada, mesmo, a todos que leram! AEE!_

_Beijinhos no coração!_

_Ju_

_P.S. Deixem um review para a felicidade desta autora carente, please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Respondendo aos comentários (amo):**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **_Oie! Que bom que continua gostando. O encontro de James e Lily ainda não aconteceu, rs. Mas eles se falam neste. Marlene realmente se casou com Amus. Vamos descobrir aos poucos como será a relação dela com Sirius, rs. Se eu falar muito perde a graça, rs. Fui rápida, né? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada ( vi que você comentava em Era uma vez e leu Meu natal com Potter, muito obrigada pelas palavras de incentivo.)_

**Loo Lupin: **_Olá! Realmente inimaginável trocar Sirius por Amus! Vamos descobrir mais sobre o passado deles aos poucos. Lily e James ainda pensam bastante um no outro, são as coisas mais fofa da Juju, rs. Eu preferi que Sirius fosse um artista do que um empresário, rs. Postando super rápido. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada! (vi que andou lendo todas as minhas fics, rs, que loucura menina, rs, Formandos tinha uma continuação, mas não consegui escrevê-la. Fiquei muito feliz que tenha lido as loucuras que escrevo. Obrigada pelas palavras.)_

**Layla Black: **_Oie! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Sirius e Marlene só vamos saber daqui pra frente, rs. Não posso falar muito se não estraga, né? O reencontro ainda não acontece neste cap, mas logo logo teremos. Postando rapidinho! Beijinhos e muito obrigada! _

**Aline Cullen: **_Olá! Mega feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Então para matar um pouco da sua curiosidade aqui está o segundo cap, rs, espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Bellah: **_Oie! Legal! No meu teste vocacional deu fisioterapia, mas eu queria fazer biologia marinha, contudo, acabou que faço medicina, rs, vai entender. Acordar cedo é algo totalmente out, rs, acho que as coisas só deveriam funcionar depois das 10, rs. Trocar Sirius por Amus é algo indemissível, realmente. Eu quis fazer do Sirius um artista, rs. Continuando! Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!(Muito obrigada pelas palavras no último cap de Meu natal com Potter, eu adoro a mulher gorda, rs)_

**m.: **_Olá! Nem me fale! Eu também morro de ciúmes pelos meus personagens, rs. Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade. James e Lily não se encontram ainda neste cap, mas já se falam. Marlene e Sirius só mais para frente. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **_Oie!Ah sim eu entendi errado, rs. Sobre sua pergunta, sim, teremos a turma do mal, mas mais para frente. E realmente não dar para admitir que se troque Sirius por Amus. Não posso falar muito se não perde a graça, rs. E James e Lily ainda não se reencontram, mas certamente se falam. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!(Queria agradecer as palavras de encentivo no último cap de meu natal com Potter, eu leio as fics da Cris, e sinceramente as acho lindas e super bem escritas!Não mereço tantos elogios, rs, serio você tinha que ver minhas notas de redação. De qualquer forma, obrigada mesmo)._

**Cristal Evans: **_Olá! Definitivamente eu amo seus comentários, rs. O conceito de esperar para homens e mulheres me parece um pouco diferente né? Rs. Sua impressão sobre Sally está certíssima, rs. O reencontro ainda não acontece, mas no próximo sim. De qualquer forma eles se falam neste. Também prefiro a Lily, rs. Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!( amei seu comentário no último de Meu natal com Potter, obrigada mesmo!)_

**Rose Anne****Sanmartine: **_Oie! Calma, calma, rs. Juro que nas minhas fics os finais são felizes, rs. Ainda não teremos o reencontro deles, mas James e Lily se falam. Realmente não dá para imaginar trocar Sirius pelo Amus, né? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada. (Obrigada pelas palvras em Meu natal com Potter)._

**Lika Siltherin: **_Olá!__Também odeio o fim de minhas férias, : (. Eu sei, eu sei, rs. Não só um jogador de futebol, mas o jogador, rs. Queria o Sirius de artista, rs. O reencontro ainda não acontece, mas ta perto. Espero que goste. Beijinhos e muito obrigada. ( Obrigada pelas palavras em Meu natal com Potter, pode deixar que se o bom velhinho me mandar um James te passo as dicas, rs.)_

**Ana Turva: **_Oie! Que bom que está gostando! Espero que continue aprovando, rs. Reencontro ainda não é neste cap, mas logo logo. E Marlene e Sirius só mais para frente, rs. Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!_

**Um lugar chamado Hogwarts.**

**Capítulo Segundo.**

Depois de cinco anos longe de Hogwarts era no mínimo emocionante entrar num avião em Londres com destino para minha cidade natal. Suspirei antes de pegar minha mala com máximo de peso permitido para bagagem de mão, afinal estava de mudança. Haviam quatro horas que eu desembarcara do vôo que veio da Califórnia. Subi as escadas do avião e comecei a procurar um lugar para me sentar.

Todos os lugares estavam lotados, menos ao lado de um homem de cabelos negros que lia a página esportiva atentamente. Comecei a tentar colocar minha bagagem no compartimento que ficava sobre os bancos. Percebendo minha dificuldade ele tirou os olhos do jornal e levantou minha mala mecanicamente.

- Lily Evans! – ele me olhava atentamente. Como se verificasse se era eu mesma, ou um clone mal feito.

Para fazer isto ele tirou os óculos. Vi aqueles olhos cinzas. Poderiam ter passado 6 anos, mas aquele era definitivamente Sirius Black. Ficar de cara com meu passado fez meu coração disparar.

- Sirius. – tentei falar naturalmente. Este é o efeito que o melhor amigo de James causa em mim. Imagine o próprio.

A aeromoça mandou que sentássemos pois até agora estávamos de pé olhando um para o outro boquiabertos e o avião iria decolar. Obedecemos prontamente.

- Você está de mudança para Hogwarts, não posso acreditar. – Sirius ainda me olhava como se eu fosse um fantasma ou algo parecido. Tentei olhar meu reflexo no vidro e não estava tão pálida assim.

- Como sabe que estou de mudança? – perguntei imaginando se aquilo tudo não passava de uma pegadinha dos marotos. O emprego no Hogwarts News e até a herança de meu avô.

- Sua mala de mão te denunciou. Pesada demais. – ele sorriu para mim. Talvez eu seja um tanto quanto paranóica, mas é este o efeito que uma infância inteira com os marotos pode provocar numa pobre garotinha.

- Ouvi dizer que havia se mudado para Londres. – falei casualmente já que ele não pára de me olhar como se eu fosse de mentira.

- Quem te contou isto? – a expressão dele mudou. Ficou mais pesada.

- Ah, vi você e o Potter na noite de lançamento de um DVD em Londres. Estava na primeira página. – falei rapidamente, porque isto também era verdade. Não precisava falar do email de Marlene, certo? – Lá dizia que você era um dos melhores designers do momento.

- E você, o que faz da vida? – ele voltou a sorrir.

- Ah! Sou repórter...- eu disse desejando que parássemos de falar sobre a minha vida. – Vou trabalhar no Hogwarts News.

-Não acredito que esteja voltando para Hogwarts justamente agora! – ele disse e começou a discar um numero em seu celular.

Fiquei ali encarando-o pensativa. Nunca pensei que Marlene fosse ter coragem de um dia largar Sirius. Ela havia começado a namorá-lo para enciumar Amus, mas depois de seis anos, realmente gostava dele. E para falar a verdade suspeitava de que Amus não gostasse muito de mulheres. Ele era educado demais, mas creio que é essa a impressão que se tem da figura masculina se sua referencia é meu pai ou os marotos.

Sirius está me dando o seu celular. Será que o fato de Marlene ter lhe dado um fora o afetou mentalmente?

* * *

Estávamos no intervalo do último jogo da temporada. Ganhávamos, mas o jogo estava duro, especialmente com o verão europeu. Meu treinador, Alex, mandou que fossemos direto para o chuveiro e assim estaríamos novos em folha para os próximos 45 minutos.

Porém, mal entrei no vestiário e comecei a escutar o tema de missão impossível. Nenhum dos marotos me ligaria no meio do último jogo da temporada sem um motivo realmente bom. Certo, talvez o Peter pudesse ter esquecido que tinha jogo hoje, mas resolvi conferir.

Enquanto meus colegas de time corriam para de baixo d'água fui até meu armário e peguei meu celular. Li no visor que era Sirius.

-Você tem exatos dez minutos. – Alex me olhava com cara feia, fiz sinal de que era um telefonema importante. Dava para ver o que ele pensava sobre telefonemas importantes no meio do jogo.

- Desculpe, Pontas. – escutei a voz de meu amigo que a esta altura deveria estar voando para Hogwarts. Fiquei imaginando se ele dera pra trás de última hora. – Mas se eu não te ligasse tenho certeza que você me mataria.

- Neste caso – ri. O que poderia ser tão importante? -Alex pode te matar se não disser logo.

-Olha, seu babaca, adivinhe que está ao meu lado? – do que ele estava falando? – No avião, indo para Hogwarts.

- Isso é uma aposta? – perguntei incerto. Alex me encarava possesso e perguntava se estava falando com Sally. Fiz que não, ele ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo. – O que eu ganho se adivinhar?

- Minha moto. – Sirius ria. Certamente duvidando de que fosse adivinhar.

- Barbie ou seja lá qual o nome verdadeiro dela. – disse já sentindo o gosto da vitória. Quem mais Sirius levaria para Hogwarts? Marta? – Pode me dar as chaves da moto quando eu chegar aí...

- Não, Pontas. Você está absolutamente errado. – ele agora gargalhava. – Lily está aqui.

- Que Lily? – tentei buscar em minha mente algum novo caso de Sirius, mas realmente não me lembrava de ele estar saindo com nenhuma Lily.

- A dos seus sonhos, seu doente. – ignorei a parte em que ele duvidava de minha sanidade mental. Acho que Alex se convenceu que o assunto era importante pela minha expressão no mínimo assombrosa.

- Está falando de Lily Evans? – era com Sirius que eu estava falando, tinha de me assegurar. – Ela está ao seu lado? Indo para Hogwarts?

- Sim, James, Lily Evans, ruiva, olhos verdes. – não era possível. – Na minha opinião ainda mais bonita do que antes.

-Almofadinhas, tem certeza que é ela? – Alex me olhava preocupado. Eu realmente não estava me sentindo bem, resolvi me sentar no banco em frente ao armário.

- Fale você mesmo com ela. – ouvi o imbecil me dizer e em seguida falar fora do fone. – Lily atenda, por favor.

- Alô? - era a voz dela. – Alô? Quem está aí?

- Sou eu, anh, James. – falei inseguro. Os integrantes de meu time passavam por mim entrando no túnel em direção ao campo. Alex me falava que meu tempo acabara. Lily ficara calada no outro lado da linha. – Lily, vou estar em Hogwarts assim que... bom, assim que terminar de ganhar o campeonato Europeu. – ainda silencio do outro lado da linha. Com Alex atrás de mim comecei a entrar no túnel ainda com o celular. – Por favor, fique em Hogwarts até eu chegar aí, certo? – nenhuma resposta. Entrei em campo e fiquei surdo por um minuto. Um jornalista veio falar comigo, colocou seu microfone entre minha boca e o celular. –Bom, se não puder ficar em Hogwarts, deixe seu telefone com Sirius ou seu endereço. Eu dou um jeito de te achar. – além dos gritos a minha volta e dos jornalistas fazendo mil perguntas ouvi a voz de Sirius ao fundo. Não compreendi o que ele falava com Lily, mas parecia perguntar se ela estava bem. –Lily, por favor responda, o jogo vai começar.

- Estou me mudando para Hogwarts. – ouvir a voz dela era como se estivesse de volta ao meu sonho. Só que melhor.

- Perfeito! – fui incapaz de conter a alegria. – Vou dedicar um gol para você. Tenho de desligar os juízes não aceitam muito bem os celulares em...

Alex roubou meu celular. Ouvi ele falando que depois eu retornaria a ligação. Os repórteres me perguntavam quem era Lily e por que dedicaria meu gol para ela.

- Você vai dedicar seu troféu de melhor jogador do mundo para esta Lily também? – um gorducho indagava apressado.

- Sally não vai ficar com ciúmes? – uma morena colocou seu microfone na frente do outro.

Consegui escapar deles a tempo do apito de inicio do jogo.

* * *

Já estava quase me sentindo culpado por uma eventual zebra na final do campeonato Europeu, quando Lily me devolveu o telefone, bem a tempo de James voltar para o segundo tempo. Isto é, se ele não estiver desmaiado no meio do campo. Não estou exagerando.

- O que ele disse? – perguntei para Lily já que ela continuava quieta.

- Que ia ter de voltar para o jogo. – foi a resposta dela.

Como que para salvá-la a aeromoça com o carrinho de comida chegou. Peguei um saquinho de amendoins torrados e Lily um chocolate. A aeromoça não era de se jogar fora, depois da troca de alguns olhares, Lily me deu uma cotovelada.

-Eu ainda estou aqui, Sirius. – ela disse naquele tom irritado que só ela sabe usar. A aeromoça foi servir outro passageiro. – Tenha mais respeito.

-Eu não fiz nada. – afinal não tinha feito nada mesmo.

- Certo. O que vai fazer em Hogwarts? – ela vai direto ao ponto.

- Um maroto vai se casar. – ela arregalou os olhos. – Calma, Lily. – ri dela.- Se fosse o James a se casar estaria estampado em todas as capas dos jornais.

- Quem vai se casar? Peter? – ela desconversou.

Era obvio que ela ainda gostava de James. Fico pensando como duas pessoas podem ser tão doentes. Tudo bem que eles se conhecem desde dos três anos de idade, quando começaram a freqüentar a escola, mas nos anos em que conviveram só trocaram um único beijo e muitas farpas. E depois de seis anos sem se ver ainda existe alguma coisa.

- Remus vai se casar.- disse ainda pensando em como James estaria depois de falar com Lily no telefone. – Na verdade vai se casar com Ninphadora, filha de Andrômeda, lembra dela?

- Lembro! Era uma criança quando fui para a Califórnia! –ela parecia alegre com a notícia.

- Eu, James e Peter seremos padrinhos, então passaremos o mês em Hogwarts.- tentei parecer mais feliz do que estava com a idéia de voltar a minha cidade natal.

Meu telefone começou a vibrar. Tinha uma mensagem de Remus dizendo para eu olhar meu email imediatamente. Lily leu minha mensagem descaradamente por cima do meu ombro e resolveu me emprestar o seu palm.

O email continha a seguinte mensagem:

"Estou muito preocupado com o Pontas. O jogo está sendo transmitido na TV a cabo e ele mencionou o nome de uma Lily enquanto falava ao telefone. Parece ter dito que ia dedicar o gol para ela, e de fato dedicou os quatro que fez. Você sabe de que Lily ele está falando? Não seria quem eu estou pensando, certo? Estou com medo dele estar tendo alucinações. Você sabe como o James é.

De qualquer modo o lado bom foi que Sally está possessa. Os jornalistas já foram até ela em Milão. Tem aqui um link com a notícia. A foto em que ela recebe a notícia está hilária. Você sabia que James jamais dedicou um gol para ela? O cara da TV diz que não.

Não consigo ligar para o Pontas. Estou um pouco preocupado.

Não posso sair da escola, estou coordenando um curso de férias que se inicia hoje. As pessoas têm de começar a acreditar que a física não é a vilã do ensino médio. Mas Tonks está te esperando no aeroporto.

Abraços,

Aluado."

Não precisei dizer nada para Lily, ela já havia lido tudo por cima de meu ombro. Ela não parecia achar a mesma graça que eu.

- O Potter continua o mesmo de sempre. – foi o que conseguiu dizer depois de alguns minutos.

E eu nem tinha como defender meu melhor amigo. Ele continuava louco como sempre.

* * *

Desde de que me sentei ao lado de Sirius a minha impressão é de que voltei a ter 17 anos. Naquela época eu era a Lily apaixonada pelo James, mas que jamais admitiria isso para ele. Isto porque tinha medo demais de perdê-lo.

James não estava ajudando também. Estava agindo como se realmente tivesse me esperado durante esses seis anos, como disse que iria me esperar. Quando na verdade esteve nos braços de uma modelo internacional. E nem em Hogwarts ele está! Pelo menos, por enquanto.

Quem ele pensa que é?

Só porque ouvir a voz dele fez meu coração disparar, ou ele ter dedicado quatro gols para mim, não quer dizer que ele tenha deixado de ter uma namorada. E aquelas varias fãs que devem segui-lo diariamente.

Tentei focar minha mente para o seguinte pensamento: estou voltando para Hogwarts e não para James Potter. Depois de me sentir um pouco mais confiante voltei a prestar atenção no que Sirius falava.

- E então? Vai morar em sua antiga casa?

- Vou sim. Meu avô deixou de herança para mim. – estávamos aterrissando finalmente. – Vou morar na casa de cima e alugar a de baixo.

- E você aluga para mim por este mês? –ele sorriu radiante. Em minha adolescência vi meninas que morreriam por um sorriso destes. – Não quero incomodar o Sr e a Sra. Potter.

O que eu poderia dizer? Tenho um pouco de pena de Sirius, afinal ele foi expulso da própria casa aos 14 anos. E seria bom ter já algum inquilino.

- Vamos direto para lá então. – ele pegava minha mala de mão e a sua própria.

Fui atrás dele. Descemos as escadas e então voltamos a pisar no solo de Hogwarts. Sirius me perguntou se eu queria beijar o solo de minha terra natal, eu ri. Ia ser bom ter humor de Sirius por perto enquanto me ajeitava em minha nova vida.

Tonks havia crescido de fato. Tinha se tornado uma garota linda, os cabelos negros tinham mexas azuis. Fora o olhos cinzas e o seu sorriso franco não a reconheceria. Sirius largou nossas malas no chão ao avistá-la e ela correu até o primo que a rodopiou no ar.

- Tonks. – Ele a colocou no chão. – Não sei se você se lembra de Lily.

Ela me cumprimentou com dois beijos. – Lógico que lembro. As suas brigas com James eram impagáveis. E depois teve o beijo no aeroporto, uma lenda em Hogwarts.

Tudo nesta cidade ia me lembrar James? Sorri envergonhada e Sirius explicou que ia ser meu inquilino. Ela reclamou um pouco pois achava que o primo fosse ficar em sua casa.

- Eu levo vocês até lá!- Tonks disse animada, depois de Sirius explicar que não agüentaria a organização de um casamento no lugar em que dorme. Então olhou para mim me avaliando. Sabia que não deveria ter colocado minhas botas de salto alto. – Isto é, se não se importar de andar em um Bugre amarelo...

Disse que não me importava e fomos todos até minha antiga casa.

**Nota da autora: **

_Oie! Tudo bem pessoal? Acabei de escrever o terceiro capítulo, então já estou postando o segundo. Espero que gostem._

_Alguém além de mim gosta da Tonks? Senti falta dela no último filme, apareceu tão pouquinho._

_E quase que Sirius fabrica uma Zebra para o campeonato, rs. Já pensou se James desmaia? Rs. _

_Quem tiver um tempinho manda um review para esta pessoa carente que vos fala, please. _

_E no próximo cap: o Reencontro J/L, rs._

_Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

_Ju_

_P.S. Vocês me fazem muito feliz! Obrigada por lerem!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Respondendo aos comentários: **

**Lolo: **_Oie! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que curta este cap também. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **_Olá! James e Lily é realmente um casal lindo, né?Eu amo de paixão. Ah não julgue o James, rs, para os homens esperar não é o mesmo que para as mulheres, rs. Fiquei feliz que curtiu Bola de Cristal, eu me diverti horrores escrevendo ela. Espero que goste deste cap. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**m. : **_Oie! Que bom que gostou! Postando rápido! O James pode ser sem noção, mas não é ridículo, fica calma, rs. Pois é, a Tonks quase não aparece, eu vou rever o filme na sexta, rs, pra prestar mais atenção nos detalhes, rs. E eu não diria que o Amos será do mal. Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**Lika Siltherin: **_Olá! Olha que você pode dar umas dicas pra Lily de como namorar um jogador, rs. Também amo a Lunna. A loucura está com tudo! Fiquei muito feliz que gostou, espero que continue agradando. Atualizei rapidinho novamente, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Aline Cullen: **_Oie! Postando o reencontro, rs. Espero que goste. Sim, a Tonks apareceu pouquinho no filme, eu vou até ver novamente na sexta, rs. Fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**Oliivia: **_Olá! Lembro de vc! Eu acho pelo menos, rs. Postando mega Power rápido, rs. Espero que goste deste aqui tb, fiquei mega feliz que tenha curtido a fic! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Srta. Rosadas: **_Oie! Imagina o James saber que a mulher dos sonhos dele, literalmente, está de volta? Cara pobre coitado, poderia morrer de felicidade, rs. Só digo uma coisa, imaginou certo! Muito feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Sam: **_Olá! AMO os gêmeos, rs. Eu fico imaginando depois do sétimo livro como o Jorge ficou, ____. Fiquei feliz que tenha curtido a fic, espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**Bellah: **_Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que goste do capítulo, rs. Cara a sanidade do James é super questionada pelos melhores amigos, por que será? Rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz. Cara o James vai dar um jeito na Sally, tenho certeza, rs. Se um dia eu conseguir dinheiro escrevendo livro, o que acho difícil porque nunca nem tentei fazer um, acho que largo a medicina, rs. Muito obrigada mesmo, beijinhos infinitos!_

**Dessinha McGuiller: **_Oie! A Marlene aparece no próximo cap, rs. Fiquei muito contente que a minha história tenha te agradado. Espero que continue curtindo e que goste do reencontro, rs. Eles são uns fofos, meu casal predileto. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Layla Black: **_Olá! Imaginando o James desmaiando, rs, seria engraçado pelo menos. Fiquei feliz que tenha gostado, espero que o reencontro te agrade, rs. E respondendo a sua pergunta: a esperança é a última que morre, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada. _

**Ma Weasley: **_Oie! Que bom que gostou! Eu fico muito feliz, mesmo! Espero que curta o reencontro, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Loo Lupin: **_Olá! Fiquei feliz que você tenha gostado. E pelo amor, não mate o Sirius em hipótese nenhuma, rs, eu posso morre do coração, de novo, aliás, pq a JK já fez isso. E sua tia ta certa, para cada parte da vida temos uma fase, mas as minhas fases são longas, rs. Espero que goste do reencontro. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Jujuka: **_Oie! Muito feliz que tenha gostado. Como você pediu, aqui está rapidinho o cap 3. Espero que continue agradando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Um lugar chamado Hogwarts.**

**Capítulo terceiro.**

Já havia dois dias que estava em Hogwarts. Ser inquilino de Lily acabou sendo a melhor decisão que tomei. A casa apesar de pequena era bastante confortável. E assim como eu, Lily não tinha dotes culinários e parecia necessitar de uma dose diária de cafeína para começar o dia. Desta forma era uma ótima companhia na busca por um bom café da manhã.

Contudo, a necessidade por cafeína e um corpo mais adulto foram as únicas mudanças que pude notar da Lily que estudou comigo. Afinal, eu fui namorado da melhor amiga dela, e realmente a conheci bem. Nossas discussões, naquela época, só aconteciam por conta de meu melhor amigo.

Não tive tempo de fazer visitas e nem circular por Hogwarts, as casas eram mobilhadas, mas estavam cobertas por poeira. Eu e Lily trabalhamos arduamente até deixá-las habitáveis. Dividiríamos um quintal, onde havia a escada que dava para a casa de Lily. Fora a varanda que havia na dela, não havia diferenças entre as casas, um quarto, uma sala, um banheiro e uma cozinha.

- O que houve, Sirius? – ela me perguntou depois que eu mexi no celular pela terceira vez. Estávamos aproveitando o final da manhã de domingo, sentados no meio fio de nosso portão, comendo nosso almoço – um grande pote de sorvete de chocolate- ambos de óculos escuros, observando algumas crianças brincarem no parque a nossa frente. – Por que não para de olhar o celular?

- Ele já deveria ter ligado...- ela me olhou atenta.- O Pontas, eu e Remus não conseguimos falar com ele desde do jogo.

- De repente ele desistiu de vir para Hogwarts...- ela disse enquanto uma bola veio em nossa direção.

- Não existe esta possibilidade, Lily...- ela parecia desapontada.

Um menino veio correndo até nós para pegar a bola. Devia ter no máximo três anos. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis e a julgar pela enorme quantidade de cicatrizes nas pernas era bastante levado. Entreguei a bola para ele.

- Pode me dar um pouco? – ele apontou para o pote de sorvete. Achei que não teria problema e dei uma colherada para ele. – Obrigado.

- Então, qual é o seu nome? – Lily quis saber.

- Sam.- e olhou para trás. Vinha uma mulher vestida totalmente de branco atrás dele. – não conte para ela do sorvete, por favor.

Pude observar a mulher mais de perto. Realmente não era de se jogar fora. Pela roupa pude suspeitar que era a babá de Sam. Levantei-me para cumprimentá-la desconsiderando o olhar reprovador de Lily, que havia tirado o óculos para falar com Sam. Não posso fazer nada se tenho certa queda por loiras, certo?

- Sirius.- estendi a mão. – Sam, veio pegar a bola...

- Hestia. – ela disse sem me dar muita atenção.- Vocês são novos por aqui?

-Depende do seu referencial...- Lily também se levantou para falar com ela. – Lily Evans, prazer.

Neste momento Sam viu o carrinho de pipoca no parque e saiu correndo. Hestia foi atrás dele imediatamente.

- Volte quando quiser! – consegui dizer, antes que eles sumissem.

* * *

O sorvete de Sirius já havia terminado e o que restava do meu estava derretido quando o mesmo Bugre amarelo que me trouxe para casa estacionou um pouco a frente. Vi Tonks sair de seu carro e ao seu lado só poderia ser Remus Lupin, o mais responsável dos marotos, se é que essas duas palavras podem estar contidas numa mesma frase. Eles vieram até nós de mãos dadas.

- Não pude acreditar quando Tonks me disse – Remus veio me estava bem mais alto. Sorri para ele, costumava ser minha dupla preferida nas aulas de exatas. – Parecia muito mais provável que James tivesse enlouquecido de vez, você sabe.

Lógico que sei!

Então ele foi abraçar Sirius. Tonks me cumprimentou animada. Os dois realmente pareciam um casal feliz e em sintonia. Comecei uma conversa animada sobre o porquê não haver cafeterias descentes em Hogwarts. Realmente não poderia estar condenada a preparar meu café todas as manhãs.

- Ele ligou...- Remus começou a dizer. Infelizmente eu sabia de quem eles estavam falando.– Sally jogou o celular dele no vaso...perdeu todos os números...

Talvez essa modelo não seja tão ruim assim.

- Aquela vadia...- parecia que os marotos não tinham uma boa relação com a namorada de Potter. – Como ele conseguiu te ligar?

- Ele pediu ao telefonista e conseguiu o número de minha casa...- Remus contou que ele estava a caminho quando ligou e parecia estar vindo de carro. Parece que estava evitando aeroportos para despistar os repórteres. – Ele disse que passou em Londres e está trazendo a sua moto na carroceria do carro... e acho que me falou numa tal de Barbie..

- Ele está trazendo a Barbie? – Sirius parecia ao mesmo tempo contente e espantado.

Não sabia que Potter e Sirius brincavam de boneca!

- Acho que ele disse que ela não quis vir...- Remus falou confuso.

- Ela é humana? – perguntei gerando algumas risadas.

Após breves explicações de quem era a Barbie e de varias interrupções minhas e de Tonks em defesa da pobre mulher com cara de boneca, percebemos que estávamos com fome. Eu fechei o portão e atravessamos a rua em direção a praça.

Realmente era como ter novamente dezessete anos. Ver Remus e Sirius implicarem com alguns adolescentes. Rir das piadas de Tonks sobre sua família. O mais engraçado foi a história de quando Sirius socou Remus.

O céu já estava negro quando notamos. Então, voltamos todos para minha casa.

Havia muitos carros estacionados nas calçadas. Parecia que o point de Hogwarts nas noites de domingo continuava sendo o parque. Descobri que gostava disso. Sorrindo vi que havia um labrador marrom na minha calçada.

Agachei-me para acariciá-lo. Amo cachorros. Foi quando olhei para cima, que reparei quem estava sentado na frente de meu portão. No mesmo lugar que eu e Sirius comemos nossos sorvetes mais cedo. Tenho certeza que percebeu o meu espanto. Contudo, ele também permaneceu calado apenas me olhando.

- Pontas! – ouvi Sirius e depois Remus dizerem. Parece que isso fez James despertar e ir cumprimentar os amigos.

Ele continuava o mesmo. Estava um pouco mais forte como notara nas fotos dos jornais. Um pouco mais alto pude reparar quando ele se aproximou. Continuava simplesmente James Potter. E isso quer dizer irritantemente lindo, entre outras coisas.

* * *

Pensei que nunca mais ia presenciar isto. Eu fui a pessoa que mais presenciou este tipo de cena. Fui inclusive um dos únicos que tive a oportunidade de vê-los se beijando. Poderia escrever um livro sobre o casal a minha frente, minha adolescência foi extremamente marcada por estes dois.

- Lily. – Pontas disse simplesmente quando se aproximou dela.

- Potter.- ri quando ela deu uns passos para trás. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Meu pai disse que Sirius era seu inquilino.- não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. Será que Lily poderia me expulsar.

Tonks estava entre mim e Remus, olhei para meu amigo e este sorriu. Sim, estávamos prestes a assistir mais uma briga de James e Lily.

- Sirius é meu inquilino, não você. – ela disse entrando em casa e dando as costas para ele. James foi atrás e nós fomos junto.

- Vocês não deveriam deixar eles sozinhos? – Tonks quis saber, puxando a manga de minha camisa.

- E perder toda a diversão? – perguntei incrédulo, antes de adentrar pelo portão.

- Vem, amor, vai ser divertido. – ouvi Aluado puxar minha prima para dentro também.

- Você não pode me proibir de visitar meu amigo, Lily. - Escutei Pontas argumentar em seu tom calmo.

- Evans! – Lily já estava vermelha de estava subindo as escadas que separam a parte que eu morava da dela. – Seu amigo mora na parte de baixo.

- Pensei que já tivéssemos pulado essa parte...- James disse corajosamente. Estava a alguns lances de escada abaixo dela e pegou sua mão. – Você não pode agir como se não tivesse acontecido nada entre nós...

- E você não pode agir como se realmente tivesse me esperado durante esses seis anos..- essa ruiva não era de brincadeira.

O que ela não entende é que na cabeça do Pontas ela o esperou. Se você perguntar para ele como foi que se iniciou o seu namoro com Sally, juro que ele não saberia responder. Eu e Remus temos uma teoria bem legal sobre isso.

- Então você queria que eu te esperasse? – o impressionante é que o doente de meu amigo parecia feliz. Ela, no entanto, tirou a mão dela da dele.

- Isso realmente importa? – ela quis saber. Vi Remus bater em meu ombro dizendo que ia embora. Eu, no entanto, continuava ali, ao lado de Pablo, o labrador de James, não me importava de ser inconveniente. – O que eu sei é que eu não tenho mais 17 anos e não me impressiono com garoto rebelde e popular que conheci no colégio.

- Isso é bom, porque além de não estarmos mais no colégio, eu não sou mais aquele garoto rebelde e popular. – ele falou tão serio que tive que interrompê-los.

- Ele agora é um pouco mais popular...- eu disse atraindo a atenção dos dois. Pontas me lançou um olhar furioso e Lily pareceu finalmente rir. – Ora, Lily, vai ser bom ter o Pontas aqui conosco, ele sabe fazer café.

Eles me olhavam incrédulos.

- E se você não liga mais para o Pontas...por que brigar com ele? – juro que vou começar a cobrar de James. Sou seu advogado, salva-vidas e motorista nas horas vagas, e nas que não estão vagas também. Parece que estava tendo o efeito que desejava, Lily pretendia negar o que sentia por meu amigo. – E depois vai me dizer que você não namorou ninguém nestes seis anos?

Ela abaixou a guarda e desceu as escadas.

- Certo, ele pode ficar. – ela disse e eu comemorei triunfante, quando ela nos deu a costas e foi brincar com Pablo.

James ainda estava olhando para o alto da escada onde Lily estivera. Fui até ele e bati em seu ombro.

- Você me deve essa! – falei achando que ele iria se ajoelhar e dizer que sempre soube que eu era um gênio.

- Ela namorou outros caras?- certo, ele estava chocado. Mas é como eu e Aluado falamos, Pontas vive num mundo particular. Neste mundo aparentemente Lily só beijara um cara na vida, ele próprio.

* * *

Certamente Lily não me pareceu tão receptiva como em meus sonhos. Contudo, parecia bem desapontada por eu não ter esperado por ela. Depois de minhas argumentações e algumas intercessões do Almofadinhas ela começou a me tratar razoavelmente bem.

- Qual o nome dele? – ela quis saber quando eu e Sirius terminamos de trazer minhas coisas para dentro. Almofadinhas resolveu lavar sua moto, ele a trata como se ela fosse a sua filha e não um meio de transporte. – Parece ser bem comportado.

- Pablo. – falei enquanto observava ela acariciar meu cachorro. Sally costumava brigar comigo toda vez que vinha em meu apartamento por conta de meu labrador. – Não é tão comportado quanto parece, só deve estar estranhando o lugar.

Sentei-me ao seu lado no inicio da escada. Já estava ficando tarde. Eu estava realmente exausto da viagem e de todo o resto, mas estar tão perto de Lily me fazia bem. O perfume dela não mudara. Sua voz continuava a mesma. Ela me parecia ainda mais linda do que antes.

- Não tinha ninguém para cuidar dele para você em Madri? – as vezes me esqueço que minha vida é completamente publica. Provavelmente ela sabe tudo sobre mim e eu realmente não sei nada sobre o que aconteceu com ela nestes últimos seis anos. Inclusive sobre esses caras que ela andou saindo.

- Sally poderia matá-lo, sai de meu apartamento meio que as pressas. – voltar da comemoração da vitória do campeonato e dar de cara com Sally berrando sobre dedicatórias de gols não foi nada legal. – E você? O que faz da vida?

- Sou jornalista. – fiz uma careta. – O que houve? Não gosta de jornalistas? – ela disse rindo.

- Eles me perseguem, você sabe. – ela apenas riu.

- Melhor eu ir dormir, amanhã começo como editora do Hogwarts News. – ela disse depois que Pablo a lambeu.

-Foi bom saber que Lily Evans sobreviveu a Califórnia. – porque sem duvidas ela me parecia a mesma menina pela qual fui apaixonado aproximadamente minha vida inteira.

- Não sei se foi bom saber que James Potter sobreviveu a fama. – ela disse rindo e subiu as escadas para sua casa.

Fiquei mais um tempo com Pablo até que Sirius me chamou. Ele aparentemente tinha terminado de limpar sua moto.

* * *

James ia dormir na sala com Pablo, os dois estavam brigando bravamente pelo sofá. Aquele realmente havia sido um longo dia, mas não deixei que meu amigo dormisse logo.

- O que você falou para a Barbie? – quis saber dele. Sabia como Pontas poderia ser perigoso. – Você não a chamou de Barbie não é mesmo?

- Acabei chamando.- ele riu. Esta criatura ri. – Acho que foi por isso que ela não quis vir para Hogwarts.

- Certamente por isso, idiota. – teria que arranjar diversão em Hogwarts mesmo. – Sally quis te matar?

- Acho que ela teria me matado se tivesse uma arma. – ele falou serio. E eu não duvido, meu amigo é rico e famoso, tudo o que ela quer na vida. – Tudo isso porque dediquei os gols para Lily.

- Você sabe que eu odeio aquela vadia, mas você dedicou os gols para outra mulher! – tentei chamá-lo para a realidade.

- Eu sei. Tem vários jornalistas falando isso e querendo saber se terminei com Sally. – realmente não imagino porque a curiosidade.

- E terminou? – pelo menos uma coisa boa teria de sair disso tudo.

- Eu falei para ela que nós não estávamos mais dando certo. – tenho a impressão de que nunca deram muito certo, mas deixei ele prosseguir. – que ela não se dava bem com meu cachorro e muito menos com meus amigos.- pura verdade. – que ela odiava a cidade que eu mais amava no mundo e costumava se importar pouco com o que eu pensava.

- Finalmente você conseguiu falar isso tudo para ela? – eu estava realmente surpreso. James tinha não era muito bom de dar foras em mulheres, estava sempre esperando que elas terminassem com ele. Estava impressionado com o poder que Lily possuía sobre meu melhor amigo. – E Sally?

- Ela jogou meu celular no vaso... e me expulsou de meu próprio apartamento. – eu ri. A vadia tinha o próprio apartamento em Milão para que precisava do de James? – Acontece que até onde sei ela está dizendo para os repórteres que foi apenas uma briga.

- E você? – eu já sabia a resposta.

- Não estou dando entrevista. Ela não merece que eu a desminta. Seria muita humilhação, com o tempo espero que ela aceite o termino. – ele estava sendo otimista como sempre. Estávamos falando de Sally.

- O que você acha?- ele me perguntou mais interessado. – Tenho chances com a Lily?

- Se eu te disser que não você vai desistir? – ele fez que não. – Certamente ela gosta de você, mas dê um tempo para ela, você precisou de anos para beijá-la, não vai ser do dia para noite que vai conseguir alguma coisa.

- Eu sei. – ele finalmente conseguiu expulsar Pablo do sofá. – e você já esbarrou com Marlene?

Não. E pretendo evitar este encontro ao máximo. Fui dormir desejando que ela tivesse viajado com o marido e o filho para bem longe.

**Nota da autora:**

_Será que a Lily resiste a Potter morando na casa de baixo?E aí gostaram do reencontro?Sirius bisbilhoteiro? Acho que se fosse meus amigos também iria atrás, rs._

_Eu terminei agorinha de escrever o quarto cap. Sabe é legal escrever esta fic, rs, eu me divirto. E amo ler os comentários de vocês, muito obrigada mesmo._

_Se eu conseguir escrever o quinto amanhã, eu posto o quarto, ok?_

_Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Ju._


	5. Chapter 5

**Respondendo aos comentários( amo muito):**

**m. : **_Olá! E algo me diz que você está certa, rs. Não sou boa de escrever caps grandes : ( . Eu também não resistiria a um James na minha casa de baixo, acho que a pessoa para resistir teria de ter uma força sobre humana. E graças a Deus eu sou humana, rs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do reencontro e, sim, Marlene aparece, mas não para Sirius por enquanto. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Marydf Evans cullen: **_Oie!__Você é sempre rápida! Rs. Sam é mais que um menininho que ama sorvete, rs. Marlene aparece neste cap, mas nem é para o Sirius. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Concordo que ninguém resistiria a um James no andar de baixo, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Srta. Rosadas: **_Olá! Tadinho do James, mesmo, ninguém merece aquela Sally. E não mate o pobre James do coração, ele não suportaria alguém na disputa por sua Lily, rs. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Layla Black: **_Oie! Acho que também sou bisbilhoteira que nem o Sirius, rs. Acho que ninguém humano resistiria a um James no andar de baixo. Só um alien, né? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do reencontro, não era o que o James sonhava, mas ele sonha alto demais, né? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Aline Cullen: **_Olá! Não tem como resistir por muito tempo né? Acho que eu não teria resistido nem um dia, rs. A Lily namorou sim. Ela no primeiro cap cita um tal de David, lembra? Mas é lógico que o cara nunca que ia chegar aos pés de James Potter. Eu costumo dizer que o Sirius é meu palhaço predileto, rs, até que nessa fic não está tanto, rs. Muito feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Ana Turva: **_Oie! Pobre James, né? O reencontro não foi nada parecido com os de seus sonhos, rs. Mas não se pode ter tudo na vida. Também acho que o Sirius e a Lily devem ter sido amigos, amo. Isso, isso, os pais de James moram na cidade ainda, mas ele prefere morar com Sirius por motivos óbvios, rs. E eu acho que suas suspeitas estão certas, ai ai. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **_Olá! Acho que você está no caminho certo, rs. A galera do mal começa a ser falada neste cap. Mas no próximo falaremos mais sobre isso. Quanto a Marlene, Sirius e Amus, só mais para frente. E Sally sem duvidas ainda causará problemas, ai, ai. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lizzie Bowen: **_Oie! Seja bem vinda!Ai como fico feliz que esteja gostando. Não concordo com os elogios, mas muito obrigada. Ultimamente também tenho gostado de UAs, mas as que eu lia meio que pararam de postar : (. Marlene aparece neste cap, mas Sirius ainda não a verá. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Letycia Black: **_Olá! Não estou demorando pra att, rs! Aee! Vi seu review em Meu natal com Potter. Muito obrigada, viu? Fico muito feliz que esteja acompanhando esta também e gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Cristal Evans: **_Oie! Nossa! Seus reviews fazem muita falta, rs. Mas ganhei dois de uma só vez. É uma honra saber que de alguma forma te incentivei a escrever, porque vc escreve divinamente. Amo suas fics e não sei porque a senhora não atualizou ainda, serio, eu to muito curiosa. E eu também amo o Sirius, mesmo ele sendo um canalha, rs. Ele pode! Rs. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Loo Lupin: **_Olá! Também faço parte desta comu, rs. __Bring Back Sirius Black sempre! __Foi estranho mesmo, rs. E não dá mesmo para acreditar no quanto os homens podem ser insensíveis, sim, ele chamou a Barbie de Barbie. Calma, calma, neste cap a Marlene aparece, não para o Sirius, mas pelo menos dá para começar a entender. Minha Lene não é morena, rs. E eu odeio a Sally para sempre. Queria um tiquinho do seu bolo, hum. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Patrícia: **_Olá! Seja bem vinda! Nossa você devia comentar mais vezes, é muito bom receber um review, sabe? Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Minha irmã achou que 4 gols era um exagero, mas, ow, estávamos falando dos marotos, nada é demais para eles, rs. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos. _

**Gabriela Black: **_Oie menina! Amei que você gostou de meu natal com Potter. E estou mega feliz que tenha gostado desta aqui. E a palavra certa não é inspirada, compulsiva, estou certa de que sou doente, rs. Att mais rápido impossível. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada! _

**Um lugar chamado Hogwarts.**

**Capítulo quarto.**

Era a primeira noite que não sonhava desde do dia que Remus me ligara. Consegui dormir profundamente até que Pablo começou a latir. Aos poucos vi que alguém batia na porta. Cambaleando levantei do sofá e fui ver quem era.

- Sirius disse que você sabe fazer café! – Esfreguei os olhos com uma das mãos para enxergar melhor. Era Lily com uma caneca na mão.

- Entre...- Abri mais a porta para que ela passasse. Pablo aproveitou para sair. - Bom dia para você também .

- Bom dia. – ela estava em pé agora do lado de dentro da casa. – eu sei que parece estranho, mas é que eu preciso de um copo de café para começar meu dia e nesta cidade...- peguei a caneca da mão dela e fui para a cozinha, ela me seguindo.

- A porta fica aberta...- disse para ela enquanto coloca a água para ferver. – Quando quiser é só entrar.

Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras junto a mesa e eu me sentei sobre a bancada. Ela já estava arrumada para o trabalho, o cabelo preso, maquiagem, salto alto. Diferente da Lily que estava acostumado, contudo, linda e mais, como diria, irresistível. Tive que manter distância para ter a calma que Sirius sugerira na noite passada.

- Você e Sirius vão fazer o que hoje? – acho que ela quis quebrar o silencio. Consegui frear meus pensamentos impuros.

- Ficamos de encontrar Tonks...- falei me lembrando vagamente do que Sirius dissera. A chaleira começou a apitar e eu comecei a passar o café. – O Aluado está dando um curso de férias e então vamos ajudá-la com os preparativos do casamento.

Peguei a caneca dela e servi o café. Sirius parece ter despertado por sentir o aroma. Sentou-se na cadeira de frente para Lily.

-Também quero um copo, Pontas. – Servi então mais dois copos e me sentei com eles.

- Obrigada, Potter. – Lily falou bebendo do café.

- Qual é, Lily? O cara fez _café_ para você...- Sirius intercedeu por mim.

-Obrigada, James.- ela sorriu sem graça e eu apenas assenti, o sono ainda me dominava. – Como aprendeu a fazer café? Em Madri não tem cafeterias?

- Não posso sair muito de casa quando não estou em Hogwarts. – falei pensando nos jornalistas que me seguiam. Não bastava minha vida profissional, sempre vinham atrás da pessoal.

- Ele pode ser pisoteado ou coisa assim.- Sirius e seu bom humor matinal. – Claro que tanto dinheiro tinha de ter um viés.

Empurrei Sirius fazendo-o quase cair da cadeira. Lily olhou para o relógio e se levantou.

- Não posso chegar atrasada...- ela falou preocupada.- é meu primeiro dia.

- Eu te levo...- falei prontamente.

- James, são dez minutos andando...- Sirius recebeu meu pior olhar.

- E depois até você trocar de roupa...- Ela disse pegando a bolsa e falando para eu guardar sua caneca.

* * *

Ter meu encontro diário matinal com James não estava me fazendo bem. Não bastava ter um labrador, ele tinha de saber cozinhar. Claro que ele estava sempre só de calça quando eu o acordava. E eu não resistia a admirá-lo dormindo no sofá de Sirius.

Quando eu retornava do trabalho os dois, Sirius e James, que certamente nunca saíram da adolescência estavam sempre aprontando alguma. Eu sei que Sirius diz que trabalha em casa, mas ele parece se divertir mais do que qualquer outra coisa quando diz estar criando. James está de férias. É muito tempo livre para duas mentes tão produtivas.

Outro dia cheguei em casa já preparada para a recepção de Pablo, que costumava me derrubar no chão diariamente. Passei no mercado e trouxe uma lingüiça, Pablo desta forma não só me deixou entrar ilesa pelo portão de minha casa como consentiu que minha chegada fosse silenciosa.

Após procurar bastante achei James e Sirius encima da mangueira que possuíamos no quintal. Olhei atentamente e vi que eles possuíam um binóculo em mãos. Ou eles estavam observando as crianças brincarem no parque ou estavam olhando diretamente para o quarto de Hestia, que descobri morar numa casa do outro lado do parque.

Enganei-me quando disse que pareciam ter 17 anos, às vezes eles parecem ter voltado ao jardim de infância. A parte boa disso tudo foi a quase queda deles quando perguntei se ela já estava trocando de roupa.

Trabalhar como editora chefe é mais difícil do que eu pensava, ainda mais que temos muito poucos profissionais na equipe. Com apenas três jornalistas a minha disposição, eu também publicava muitas matérias, além de editar o jornal. Ted Tonks, pai da noiva de Remus, trabalhava para mim, ele não entendia porque eu não conseguia uma entrevista com James. Parece que ele há algum tempo é o grande ídolo da cidade, uma espécie de orgulho natal.

Mas o que mais estava me intrigando era nossa página policial. No tempo em que eu morava aqui os crimes eram tão remotos que muitas vezes quem saia nesta parte do Hogwarts News eram os marotos. Uma bola que tivesse quebrado um vidro da janela já era noticia. No entanto, estava acontecendo um ataque em serie, assaltavam, matavam e depois deixavam uma marca no chão da casa, algo parecido com uma caveira. Já havia acontecido três vezes, duas em Hogwarts e uma na cidade vizinha, Hogsmead. Felizmente desde que eu me tornara editora chefe não acontecera novamente.

Eu estava terminando de editar uma entrevista com o professor Dumbledore sobre suas opiniões pouco convencionais a respeito da juventude, quando vi Sam, o menino da bola, pela segunda vez. Só que ele estava no colo de uma mulher. Uma que eu suspeitava já ter conhecido melhor do que qualquer um. Os mesmos cabelos dourados cacheados e o rosto com a pele impecável.

- Marlene! – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e sai de trás de minha mesa para abraçá-la. – Você me fez tanta falta...

- A mim também, Lily! – ela me falou também com os olhos lacrimejantes. – Sam, saia daí...

Sam estava tentando subir em minha cadeira. Parecia encantado com os papeis sobre a mesa.

- Ah deixe ele...- falei logo. – Você não vai acreditar eu o vi outro dia no parque com a babá!

-Ele me disse que havia comido sorvete de chocolate numa casa enfrente ao parque... suspeitei que pudesse sua casa...- ela riu. Faltava alguma luz em seu olhar. – mas me disse que foi um homem quem deu o sorvete.

- E foi...bom, foi o Sirius. – falei um pouco hesitante. Não sabia o que havia ocorrido com eles anos atrás.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que ele e James estão morando na sua casa...- ela deu um riso forçado. Eu esqueci que em Hogwarts as noticias voam. – Nunca pensei que você um dia fosse morar com os marotos.

Nós nos sentamos nas cadeiras do outro lado de minha mesa, enquanto Sam ficava na minha cadeira de chefe rabiscando alguns papéis. Foi muito bom rever Marlene, foi uma grande perda quando sai de Hogwarts aos 17 anos, nós costumávamos fazer tudo juntas.

Ela me contou varias histórias de Sam e como se tornara professora primaria, estava dando aula para a pré escola. Sem duvidas Lene sempre gostou de crianças. Percebi, no entanto, que nem Amos e nem Sirius foram citados por ela. Embora, fatalmente ela quisesse saber sobre James, aquele beijo no aeroporto parece ter se tornado uma lenda, como Tonks mencionara no aeroporto. Vou ter esta mancha negra em meu passado para sempre.

* * *

Hoje é aniversário do avô de James, o seu Oliver. Faz exatos 80 anos. Para variar, sendo um Potter, me tratava como se fosse da família. Fomos convidados para jantar em sua pequena mansão em Hogsmead.

Eu e James fomos até a loja que Peter agora era gerente. Uma espécie de brechó, mas só vendia coisas antigas que valiam muito. O tipo de presente ideal para o avô de James, ele simplesmente coleciona essas velharias.

Rabicho estava realmente feliz com o novo emprego, segundo ele a loja tinha varias filias espalhadas pela Inglaterra. Eu nunca vi uma em Londres, mas também nunca fiquei procurando por velharias. Não era o tipo de coisa que me atraia. Compramos um criado mudo, que segundo Peter, era original da família real.

Voltamos para casa e nos arrumamos. James falou que iria esperar Lily chegar do trabalho. Parece que ele tinha a esperança de que ela aceitasse o convite de ir na festa de seu avô conosco. Eu não duvidava de mais nada, porque para mim estes dois são loucos. Tem que ver os olhares que eles trocam pela manhã.

Vimos Pablo balançar o rabinho e percebemos que Lily deveria estar chegando, afinal ela agora sempre trazia um lanchinho para ele. Mal Lily adentrou o portão com uma lingüiça para Pablo, lá estava James.

- Lily, vá se arrumar, temos um jantar.- eu acenei de longe. Acho que James pensou que se fizesse uma afirmação e não uma interrogação as coisas ficariam mais fácies.

- Temos? – ela indagou olhando para nós dois, deve ter percebido que estávamos arrumados. – Posso saber onde?

- Na casa de meu avô...- James disse se sentando no primeiro degrau da escada. Eu estava em pé meio dentro da sala, meio fora e Lily ainda perto do portão. – É aniversario dele, você não vai querer ficar em casa sozinha, não é?

Achei que iria ouvir uma outra briga, mas Lily me surpreendeu. Pareceu ficar interessada.

- O Sr. Potter vai estar lá? – ela quis saber. – Tenho umas duvidas sobre uns casos policias que queria tirar com ele...

Certo, o Pontas estava com sorte. Ela subiu para se arrumar e logo estávamos no carro de meu melhor amigo. O carro dele possuía quatro portas e uma carroceria atrás, sinceramente não vejo a graça nesses carros enormes, prefiro minha moto. Lily quis ir no banco de trás.

* * *

Quando chegamos a casa do avô de James percebi que deveria ter me arrumado melhor. Tudo bem que eu estava usando um vestido, mas uma casa daquelas exigiria um longo. Todas as paredes possuíam quadros e os moveis... a casa poderia ser um museu, era só cobrar para entrar.

Um ponto importante foi que a família de James, pai, mãe, avô, tios, pareciam achar que eu era namorada dele. E pareciam felizes. A impressão que tenho é que eles não gostavam da tal modelo.

Foi um jantar bastante agradável, e não só pelo Salmão, a conversa dos Potter era realmente muito divertida. Lógico que James parecia ser o neto predileto, e em parte por ser o mais jovem. Sirius era como se fosse parte daquilo tudo e eles me deixaram bem a vontade.

As únicas palavras que consegui trocar com o Sr. Potter, delegado de nossa cidade a tantos anos, sobre os assassinatos em serie não foram muito satisfatórias. Ele também me parecia preocupado, falou que não tinha muitas pistas e que era melhor deixar isto por conta da policia.

James pareceu interessado. Parece que ele não sabia sobre esses casos. Sirius também quis detalhes. Contei tudo que sabia para eles, mas o Sr. Potter não pareceu se solidarizar com nossa curiosidade.

Após estarmos todos bem alimentados fomos para a sala aconchegante do avô de James. Sentei no sofá entre James e Sirius. Estávamos conversando sobre a infância dos marotos e o Sr. Potter contando as vezes que teve que levá-los a delegacia, quando a Sra. Potter entrou com uma torta de chocolate e uma vela acesa.

Cantamos parabéns para o Sr. Potter avô e logo a mãe de James me chamou para ajudá-la a cortar o bolo. James me disse que eu não precisava ir, mas eu falei que não teria problema. Sirius me desejou boa sorte. Não estava entendo a preocupação deles até que a Sra. Potter começou a falar quando estávamos na cozinha.

- Então você e James estão morando juntos? – ela foi direto ao ponto.

- Não exatamente. – falei assustada.

- Não me entenda mal...- ela começou antes que eu pudesse explicar que ele na verdade era meu inquilino. – Mil vezes você do que aquela Sally... ela nos olha com nojo...

- Eu percebi que ela não é muito querida por aqui...- falei rapidamente. – Mas olha, Sr. Potter...

- Meu filho sofreu muito quando você foi embora...- acho que ela chegou ao ponto que queria. E de repente achei que a conversa começou a ficar realmente interessante. – Ele não é de ficar triste, você sabe, eu realmente nunca o vi tão mal....era uma sensação de impotência...sou mãe...

- Não conte para James, ele não precisa de mais uma dose de autoconfiança.- ela riu. Resolvi que poderia confiar nela. – eu também sofri muito quando sai de Hogwarts e em grande parte por estar longe de seu filho.

- Será nosso segredo. – ela disse me dando um beijo no alto de minha cabeça. Era uma senhora muito simpática. – Vamos levar esse bolo para sala antes que venham aqui para saber se comemos tudo sozinhas.

* * *

Lily dormira no banco de trás na volta para a casa. Sirius estava um pouco alto por causa do vinho. Falei que ele poderia entrar que levaria Lily para dentro e ele não contestou.

- Vamos, Lily.- tentei chamar, mas ela não acordou.

Então a peguei no colo e fechei a porta do carro com a perna. Subi as escadas. Era a primeira vez que entrava na parte da casa da Lily. Certamente era muito mais limpa e organizada do que a parte que dividia com Sirius.

Levei ela até onde deveria ser o quarto e a depositei na cama. Tirei os sapatos e puxei o lençol sobre ela. Quando me sentei na sua cama para levantar a cabeça dela e botar o travesseiro, ela abriu os olhos.

- James? – ela falou sonolenta.

- Você dormiu no carro, não quis acordar...- expliquei, afinal nunca sabia quando ela estava prestes a brigar comigo. Mas ela apenas pegou no meu braço.

- Foi uma noite divertida...gosto de sua família. – ri. Não sabia se ela ia se lembrar disso amanhã. Tirei uma mecha de cabeço que caia pelo rosto dela.

- Também gosto de minha família. – ela sorriu. Preciso dizer o quanto gosto do sorriso dela? - Uma pena que meu pai falou pouco sobre os tais assassinatos.

- Não tem importância. - ela se ajeitou um pouco na cama para poder me encarar melhor. – Hoje encontrei com Marlene no trabalho. – eu a escutei com atenção. – ela não me parece feliz, James, o que aconteceu exatamente entre ela e Sirius quando romperam?

- Eu não estava aqui...- eu sabia tão pouco quanto ela. – Sirius me disse que ela não aceitou seu convite para ir pra Londres com ele. Almofadinhas tinha arranjado um emprego.

- Ela era apaixonada por ele até onde eu sei. – realmente esta história é muito estranha. – Vou procurar saber mais cosias.

- Sirius ficou muito mal quando eles terminaram. – falei sinceramente.

- Você não está mais namorando com a Sally, não é? – fiz que não com a cabeça. – Acho que você deveria saber que sua mãe a odeia.

Eu apenas ri e disse que já suspeitava.

- E acho que você deveria ligar para a Sra. Potter – ela me disse antes de um bocejo. – ela parece achar que moramos juntos – eu ri. Era típico de minha mãe. – explique para ela...

- Pode deixar – disse antes de ela simplesmente virar para o outro lado e adormecer.

Eu poderia ter passado a noite ali a observando dormir, mas suspeito que a recepção quando ela acordasse não ia ser a melhor. Então desci pensando se deveria contar ou não para Sirius que Marlene não parecia ser feliz no casamento.

**Nota da autora:**

_Oie pessoal! Neste capítulo pudemos dar uma dinâmica maior a história. Marlene apareceu, a parte negra da força está aí e claro nosso casal lindinho presente. Espero que gostem. _

_Sobre o tamanho dos capítulos, gente eu não sei fazer capítulos enormes. Se vocês forem dar uma olhada em minhas outras fics vão se deparar com caps ainda menores._

_E eu tenho uma coisa com finais. Eu só consigo escrever uma história se eu souber como vai ser o final. Por isso quando coloco na minha cabeça que aquele é o fim do cap, pronto, tenho que mudar para outro cap, rs._

_Louca? Talvez. Vou descobrir este semestre nas aulas de Psiquiatria._

_O Próximo cap pode ser que eu poste só no domingo, vou sair hoje de noite para o niver de minha prima, sexta vou no cine rever HP6 e sábado acho que vou sair também. É bom também, né? Muito tempo na frente do computador nestas férias, rs._

_Beijinhos infinitos e Muito obrigada_

_Ju_

_P.S. Por favor, um reviewzinho para mim!_

_P.P.S. Talvez, eu disse, talvez, eu consiga postar amanhã._

_P.P.P.S. Não consigo ficar longe dessa fic, acho que vou enloquecer, rs. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Layla Black: **_Oie! Que bom que gostou! Sra. Potter joga para nosso time, ow, rs. Nesse cap não temos a Lene, mas no próximo está cheio dela, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **_Oie! Nossa! Achei alguém mais curiosa que eu! Me divirto lendo seu review, amo! Calma! Vamos dizer que muitas de suas teorias tem fundamentos, rs. Aos poucos suas perguntas vão sendo respondidas. Espero que goste desse cap. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Tayna Naomi: **_Olá! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Também amo os marotos, principalmente Sirius e James, rs. Não é normal eu ser rápida para postar, mas está acontecendo com esta que continue agradando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Aline Cullen**_: Oie! Eu já to começando a escrever minha cartinha para o Sr. Noel, rs. Lily tem a sorte grande, mesmo, e adora nos fazer inveja! Com o tempo vamos descobrir mais sobre Lene e Sirius, rs. Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada. _

**: **_Olá! Olha que linda! Uma associação de escritores! Você escreve histórias originais além de fics? Ai tenho que concordar que Jamesito é a coisa mais fofura do universo, rs. Não consegui postar ontem, mas aqui está! Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Oliivia: **_Oie! Alguém falou em beijos? Acho que vi um por aí...rs. Que bom que retornou ao mundo das fics, tb já desapareci e voltei inúmeras vezes, rs. Aqui é mais legal que o mundo real, rs. _

**Laticya Black: **Olá! Que bom que gostou! Eu realmente fico muito feliz! Att antes de Dom, olha! Eu espero que vc goste deste cap tb. Bjinhos e muito obrigada!

**Maga do 4: **_Oie! Olha! Que bom que comentou! Eu sou completamente pirada por comentários, rs. Realmente romper com Sirius é algo sobrenatural, rs, tenho que concordar, mas vamos entender aos poucos o que aconteceu. Feliz que esteja acompanhando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Rose Ane Samartine: **_Olá! Mais capítulos chegando, rs. Que bom que seu PC voltou a funcionar. Lily vive de nos fazer inveja, quem não quer uma sogra daquelas? Bem feito mesmo para Sally! Espero que goste deste cap. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Loo Lupin: **_Oie! Pois é menina a Lily vive de nos fazer inveja. Nossa! É muita curiosidade para uma menina só. Me divirto lendo seu review. Olha não posso responder, mas suas suspeitas tem fundamentos. Aos pontos vamos descobrindo tudinho, ok? Espero que goste deste tb! Beijinhos infinitos( mesmo, rs) e muito obrigada!_

**Verônica d. M. : **_Olá! Você nem chegou muito atrazada, eu ando postando muito rápido, rs. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. E minha mente deve ter entre 10 e 15, não mais que isso. Eu tb gosto da mãe do James, rs. Quanto a Marlene,__vamos saber mais aos poucos. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Ma Weasley: **_Oie! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, mesmo. Tb adoro a Lene, ela aparece em varias fics minhas, rs. Ela reaparece no próximo cap. Lily e James são meu casal predileto de todos os casais, rs. Ninguém repara né? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mandy Black: **_Olá! Vou tentar att sempre rápido já que vc quebrou o juramento, ok? Muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Achei alguém que me entende com esse troço de finais, aeee! Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Cristal Evans: **_Oie! Ai que bom que vou ter um cap para ler amanhã! Eba! Muito obrigada mesmo! Desculpa meu sumiço, rs, eu prometo n ver mais ppv. Eu amo demais seus reviews, cara. O que eu posso dizer? Suas idéias são coerentes. E cara tb to querendo um James pra me levar no colo, rs. A Lily fica querendo nos fazer inveja, muito boba. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Um lugar chamado Hogwarts**

**Capítulo quinto.**

Ajudar Tonks com os preparativos do casamento em parte era bom porque acabei descobrindo que Hestia era uma de suas melhores amigas. Muitas vezes ela passava na casa de minha prima Andrômeda, mãe da noiva, ainda com uniforme de trabalho e trazendo Sam.

O ruim é que como eu e James não ajudávamos muito com o corte e costura acabávamos com a parte suja da coisa toda. Cuidar de Sam, quando Hestia estava por lá, era uma das nossas tarefas menos dolorosas. Já havíamos sido obrigados a enrolar uma quantidade inominável de docinhos.

- Por que acha que ela não dá a mínima para mim? – perguntei ao Pontas enquanto Sam nos mostrava seus desenhos. – o que aconteceu com as mulheres de Hogwarts desde que saímos daqui?

- Talvez ela seja apaixonada por alguém...- James e suas idéias românticas. Mas quem sabe desta vez ele tivesse razão. Afinal eu continuava sendo Sirius Black.

Fomos interrompidos por Tonks. Ela parecia exausta.

- Eu preciso do Remus, serio. – ela falou lançando olhares suplicantes para mim e para o Pontas.

Parece que o casamento deixa as mulheres sensíé mesmo minha prima. Deixamos Sam com Hestia e fui com Pontas em minha moto buscar o Aluado. Essa coisa toda dele ser noivo estava sendo fácil demais, afinal passava as tardes na escola.

Enquanto nos aproximávamos da escola fui percebendo uma movimentação estranha. E então quando finalmente chegamos, percebemos que definitivamente havia algo errado. O carro do pai de James estava estacionado sobre a calçada.

Não que esta cena não nos fosse familiar, enquanto estudávamos ali vimos varias vezes o carro do Sr. Potter sobre aquela calçada. Acontece que se o delegado da cidade não era mais responsável por nenhum estudante daquela escola, o que mais poderia levá-lo até lá se não um crime.

Pulamos da moto quando vimos que o pai de James estava voltando para seu carro. Pelo visto já fizera o que quer que fosse lá dentro.

- Pai! – James o chamou. Fui atrás. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Aconteceu mais um assassinato. – ele estava muito serio. – Vocês lembram daquela senhora? Que dava aula de biologia para vocês?

- A professora Sprout? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Isso mesmo...Pomona Sprout- ele continuava com um ar serio e preocupado. – foi assassinada em sua própria casa ontem...

- A mesma marca no chão? – ouvi James perguntar.

- Exatamente. – disse o Sr. Potter. – pegaram alguns objetos valiosos que ela obteve por herança.

- Nenhuma pista? – perguntei esperançoso.

- Estamos a procura delas. – e então um dos policias, Daniel, chegou e antes mesmo que esse pudesse terminar de nos cumprimentar teve de ir atrás do Sr. Potter que já estava com o pé no acelerador.

* * *

Eu estava com Ted em minha sala discutindo sobre uma nova página para o jornal. Pretendíamos toda semana entrevistar algum cidadão da cidade e pedir que nos contasse porque gostava tanto de morar em Hogwarts. Estavam saindo idéias realmente boas, quando ele adentrou o aposento.

- Potter!- Ted se levantou rapidamente para apertar a mão de James. – Andrômeda me disse que você tem estado em nossa casa para ajudá-las com o preparativo do casamento.

James assentiu com a cabeça. Parecia querer se livrar de Ted.

- Posso ter uma palavrinha com a Lily, Tonks? – James disse após ver que Ted iria ficar ali admirando-o. Realmente parece que se um cara faz gols o suficiente pode ser visto como um deus ou algo parecido, até mesmo por outros homens. – É importante.

Ted apertou a mão de James novamente e acenou para mim. Certamente estava achando que estávamos tendo um caso, ou algo parecido.

- O que você quer, James? – disse quando estávamos sozinhos. Ele se sentou numa cadeira a minha frente. – Eu estou trabalhando, sério, eu sei que você e Sirius acham que trabalhar é....

- Lily, aconteceu mais um assassinato. –não me parecia ser uma pegadinha. Ele estava sério. – A professora Sprout, lembra dela?

- Quando? – perguntei atônita.

- Ontem a noite. – ele continuou no mesmo tom. – pelo que meu pai me disse estão sem pistas ainda...

Levantei-me e peguei minha bolsa. Ele veio atrás de mim.

- Onde você vai Lily? – James quis saber.

- Vamos até a casa da professora Sprout. – não teria como ir a pé até lá, até onde sabia ficava na mesma rua que a casa dos pais de James. – Você pode me dar uma carona?

Fomos até em casa para que James pegasse seu carro. Perguntei onde estava Sirius e ele me disse que estava na casa dos Tonks ainda ajudando, agora acompanhado de Remus. Entramos no carro e tentei respirar fundo.

Sei que já devia ter me acostumado. Quero dizer, desde que voltei para a Hogwarts já devo ter entrado mais de dez vezes no carro de James e lógico que era ele quem estava no volante. Mas há quem diga que a primeira impressão é a que fica.

Quando éramos adolescentes Potter vivia pegando carro de seu pai emprestado. Se não bastasse ele não possuir carteira e ser menor de idade, costumava percorrer as ruas de hogwarts em alta velocidade. Nunca chegou a sofrer nenhum acidente, mas creio que tenha sido por pura sorte.

Ainda hoje, quando entro no carro de James, tenho a sensação de que estou infringindo varias leis. E eu já havia pedido para que ele me mostrasse sua carteira de motorista umas três vezes. A sensação não passava.

- Você acha que a policia ainda está lá? – perguntei depois que já havíamos saído do centro de Hogwarts.

- Acho que sim. – ele falou. – Meu pai não quis me falar muito, mas Daniel deixou escapar que estavam indo para lá.

Foi mais fácil conversar com Daniel do que com o Sr. Potter. Contudo, eles pareciam realmente sem pistas. A Sra. Sprout morava sozinha, nenhum vizinho viu nada de estranho, e eles não usavam armas de fogo. Nossa professora de biologia havia sido brutalmente esfaqueada.

- Nós suspeitamos que eles façam uso de luvas e também mascaras, pois não encontramos nenhum vestígio, nem digitais...- me contou Daniel.- Estão enviando reforços para hogwarts é o quarto assassinato em 3 meses.

- Obrigada, Daniel. – disse quando ele falou que precisava voltar pois o Sr. Potter andava muito nervoso desde que isso tudo começara.

Olhei para James que claramente já tinha sua atenção voltada para outra coisa. Ele parecia estar examinando a casa.

- O que houve? – perguntei curiosa.

- Vem comigo...- ele disse pegando minha mão e me puxando. Estávamos indo para os fundos da casa. Não havia muro.

Ele me pegou pela cintura para que eu subisse numa arvore que havia nos fundos do quintal. Tentei me livrar de pensamentos pouco saudáveis, como o da sensação de ter o corpo de James tão perto de mim. Ele também subiu na árvore.

- O que estamos fazendo? – perguntei recuperando a consciência.

- Quero ver a tal marca com meus próprios olhos. – ele estava olhando para a janela do andar de cima. – Você não?

- Lógico que quero. – e então olhei para a janela que ele estava olhando. – Mas eu pretendo não quebrar nenhuma perna ou algo parecido...

- Eu acho melhor você tirar essa sandália. – ele me disse antes de me impulsionar para que fossemos para um galho mais alto. Pensando que pelo menos eu estava de calça jeans, fiz o que ele sugeriu.

Com minhas sandálias em mãos e engatinhando a frente de James sobre um galho de arvore conseguimos entrar pela janela sem que ninguém nos visse. Tínhamos entrado visivelmente na biblioteca da Sra Sprout.

- Vamos..- ele me puxou novamente pela mão. – Daniel falou que ela tinha sido assassinada dormindo... temos que achar o quarto dela.

Foi fácil, só havia mais um aposento na parte de cima da casa. E este sem duvida era o quarto de nossa professora. A cama tinha um desenho feito pela pericia e muito sangue. No chão, perto da janela havia uma caveira desenhada com tinta preta, de dentro da boca saia uma cobra.

Foi inevitável ficar horrorizada. E como James foi a primeira coisa que vi, enterrei minha cabeça nele para apagar aquela visão horrenda. Só um psicopata seria capaz de tal crueldade.

* * *

Foi muito bom saber que era sábado. Certamente estar sendo encarado como um escravo durante os dias e ficar ouvindo James e Lily falarem sobre suas suposições quanto aos assassinatos a noite, estavam me exaurindo profundamente. Eu estava precisando de música, álcool e...

- Olha se vocês vão sair comigo têm de se comportar...- ouvi Lily dizendo. Ela estava realmente fantástica em seu vestido preto.

- Lily, querida, você manda no Pontas... eu só vou me divertir um pouco...- ela me olhou com raiva. James ainda estava no banho.

Tínhamos combinado de sairmos todos juntos. Remus, Tonks, Lily, James e eu, na boate que costumávamos freqüentar quando morávamos aqui. A única da cidade, aliás. Tonks prometeu tentar levar Hestia com ela. Rabicho disse que não poderia ir.

Lily ficou um pouco chateada por eu preferir ir em minha moto. Não que eu quisesse deixar aqueles loucos sozinhos, mas eu preferia ter liberdade para voltar. A noite prometia.

Logo encontrei Remus e Tonks numa mesa. Comecei com um uísque irlandês. Perguntei a minha prima se a amiga dela não vinha.

- Não sei, Sirius, eu bem queria que ela viesse. – ela disse do colo de Remus. Ainda era estranho para mim ver minha prima com um dos meus melhores amigos. Mas pelo visto teria de me acostumar.

- Lily e o Pontas? – Aluado perguntou.

Olhei ao redor e os vi perto da entrada da boate. Qualquer um que os visse pensariam que eram um casal de verdade. James parecia estar de mãos dadas com Lily. Acenamos para que eles nos vissem.

Mal eles chegaram e começou novamente aquele assunto chato sobre os assassinados. Juro que eles estavam começando a ficar obcecados. Quando Tonks mudou o rumo da conversa para casamento, fui obrigado a me retirar para a pista.

Depois de algum tempo vi que Tonks chamara Lily para dançar e meus amigos permaneceram na mesa sozinhos. Juntei-me a eles.

- Viu que Hestia chegou? – James me perguntou assim que me sentei. Olhei ao redor.

- Não. – olhei novamente para onde Tonks dançava com Lily. – Onde ela está?

- Já foi embora. – Remus me informou.

- Desiste dela, cara...- Pontas me alertou. – Acho que ouvi Tonks dizer para ela desistir de um cara porque ele era casado.

- Que cara?- perguntei para Aluado e ele fez que não sabia com a cabeça.

Neste momento Lily veio até nós. Ela estava verdadeiramente animada.

- Dança comigo?- ela disse para James e eu bati em seu braço. Pelo menos alguém estava com sorte hoje.

- Claro...- ele se levantou prontamente. Logo os dois estavam na pista.

- Parece que eles estão se dando bem de verdade...- Remus disse depois que Tonks voltou a se juntar a nós.

- São dois loucos, Aluado. – só eu sabia o que era dividir uma casa com estes dois. – Só espero que dê tudo certo para eles...

- Posso chamar a Lily para ser madrinha...- Tonks disse divertida. – Só chamei Hestia e Ania até agora. Seria uma forma de dar um empurrãozinho, fora que eu realmente gosto dela...

Avistei uma mulher perto do bar. Ela me lançava olhares pouco descentes. Abandonei-os novamente.

* * *

Foi uma noite bastante divertida. Eu e Lily nos despedimos de Remus e Tonks e chegamos em casa por volta das duas da manhã. Ela se sentou no primeiro degrau da escada que dava pra casa dela e começou a tirar as sandálias.

- Hoje foi legal, não foi? - me sentei ao seu lado.

- Quando eu acordar amanhã...- ela me disse tentando transparecer irritação, mas deixando um sorriso aparecer. – Não vai parecer nada legal, eu acabei com meus pés.

- Pelo menos é domingo...- ri dela.

- Dia de parque! – sim, domingos sempre eram dias de parque aqui em Hogwarts. – Será que Sirius ainda vai demorar muito para chegar?

- É provável...- ela me encarava. Era incrível como ela poderia me parecer ainda mais bonita com o penteado desfeito por causa da dança. E aqueles olhos.

E então ela esticou a mão como se fosse limpar alguma coisa no meu rosto. O toque dela foi tudo que eu não precisava para manter o autocontrole. Peguei o braço dela imediatamente, eu não ia conseguir me segurar se ela continuasse me tocando. Depois de alguns segundos em que olhávamos para minha mão segurando seu punho, ela se aproximou de mim e nós nos beijamos.

Foi ainda melhor do que a vez no aeroporto, pois eu sabia que ela estaria ali no dia seguinte. Interrompemos o beijo, ambos um pouco ofegantes. Levei minha mão até sua face, ela fechou os olhos. Contudo, não deixou eu recomeçar o beijo.

- Vamos esquecer isso, tudo bem? – ela me falou enquanto ficava pé. – Isso nunca aconteceu, ok?

- Lily...- também já estava de pé.

- Por favor, James. – podia estar errado, mas ela estava prestes a chorar. Talvez Sirius estivesse certo, ia precisar de ainda mais calma desta vez.

- Eu vou fingir que esqueci então...- falei e ela subiu apressada para sua casa.

Era difícil compreender as mulheres. Mais difícil ainda compreender Lily. Mas eu tinha certeza que um dia ela ia ser minha.

**Nota da autora: **

_**Alguém me diz se a Lily merece um James? Pelo amor! RS. **_

_**E aí? Gostaram?Odiaram?**_

_**Acabou que ontem não fui ver Hp6, a mãe do meu primo ficou com medo por conta da gripe suí no parque do shopping e eu quase tive um troço quando simulador ficava me pondo de cabeça apara baixo. Não fui feita para essas coisas. E eu estou numa crise ferrada de alergia( tenho asma, rinite, isso tudo aí) , não sai de casa hoje. Então postando um cap hoje e amanhã eu posto o sexto que acabei de escrever( amanhã de noite). **_

_**Depois de segunda a freqüência de att devem cair pq minhas aulas começam. Mas não pretendo abandonar vocês.**_

_**Por favor deixem comentários, eu os amo ler e responder!**_

_**Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Respondendo aos comentários (tava sem tempo, rs, quase uma hora respondendo vocês, mas cara eu amo muito responder, faltam 5 min pra meia noite, vou indo postar se n vira seg e eu falei dom... bjs)**

**Layla Black: **_Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado. Eu não sei se a Lily merece também, mas até que ela se redime um pouco neste cap. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mandy Black: **_Olá! Eu também estou sempre do lado do James e contra a Lily, rs. Espero que ela tenha se justificado dentro de sua insana lógica neste cap. Fic deve ter no máximo 15 caps. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Cristal Evans: **_Oie! Você ta me convencendo que é o par ideal para o Sirius. Ok, porque aí eu fico esperando a Lily dar mole e pego o James pra mim, rs. Amei sua fic, cara, sei que já te disse isso e tal, mas vale repetir. E como sempre morri de rir com seu review. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Maga do 4:**_ Olá! Isso comenta sim, eu amo reviews, cara. Eu posso te enviar um dos marotos se uma das meninas derem mole, rs. Mas tem fila, rs, to bem lá no inicio da fila. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lizzie Bowen: **_Oie! Acho que devíamos nos apresentar ao James, aí ele decidia se n éramos melhores que essa ruiva louca, rs. Tricô? Rs rs rs. Eu queria ter habilidades manuais, mas não rola. Eu vi Hp6 dia 15, mas queria rever, : (. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lethicya Black: **_Olá! __Aqui está o próximo! Espero que dê a entender melhor a cabeça insana da Lily. James é o cara! Mega feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lika Syltherin: **_Oie! Que bom que gostou!! Verdade, jogadores internacionais devem dar mais trabalho, mas pq n sinto pena da Lily? Rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **_Olá! Nossa! VocÊ me deixa completamente tonta. Nem todos os personagens vão aparecer, mas sim, ainda tem muito para acontecer. A família de Sirius ainda vai aparecer. E algumas duvidas vc tira neste cap. Espero que goste. Muito feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Vanessa D. M : **_Oie! Também costumo chamar a pobre Lily de anta, rs. Espero que entenda melhor a mente insana dela neste cap, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado. A asma não melhorou muito, odeio esse frio! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**m.: **_Olá! Voldie ta agindo demais até, tisc tisc. Espero que neste cap dê para entender melhor a mente louca da Lily, rs. Você leu formandos? Costumo dizer que as idéias atropelavam meu texto, rs, mas é minha fic xodó, a minha primeira. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Natalia Lopes: **_Oie! Lógico que lembro de vc! Puxa vc veio para o Rio num tempo horrível, odeio esse frio. Vai postar suas fics? Sam é filho de Lene e a Hestia é baba dele, sim. Amei o filme, pra mim foi o melhor. Comente sempre que puder estava com saudades. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Srta. Rosadas: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou! Eu acho que a pobre Lily não tem muitas chances não, fica tranqüila. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Pia Calixto: **_Oie! Que bom que está gostando de acompanhar a fic! Postando mais! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Aline Cullen: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou!Mega feliz! Acho que nem a Lily se entende na verdade, rs. Também tava querendo esquecer as aulas, mas não deu, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Infalliblegirl : **_Olá! Eu assisti dia 15, mas queria rever. Cara é muito bom, rs. Acho que a fila de pessoas esperando o James desistir da Lily só aumenta, ainda bem que to lá no comecinho, rs. Trabalho de verão foi MT divertida de escrever. Que bom que vc resolveu ler, eu vou tentar att rápido até o fim. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Gabriela. Black: **_Oie! Minha Lily é MT ingrata né? Eu fiz ela assim de propósito pra poder ter sempre a esperança de ganhar o James pra mim, n conte para ning. Puxa eu quero comprar este livro, vc autografa pra mim? Me mantenha informada, viu?Parabéns pela conquista. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mari IP: **_Olá! Que bom que está gostando. Resumindo: alguém realmente gosta da Sally? A Lily é uma pessoa tão complexa que nem ela se entende completamente, rs. E sobre o resto... bem... seus pensamentos são coerentes. Feliz que tenha comentado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Um lugar chamado Hogwarts**

**Capítulo sexto**

Eu disse para Potter esquecer, mas era eu quem não conseguia tirar aquele beijo da cabeça. Eu não me recordava como ele era extremamente envolvente. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele parecia buscar meus lábios com avidez, era doce. Não que eu o tenha beijado muitas vezes, na verdade, além da de ontem, só a do aeroporto. E era bom ter em mente que eu começara o beijo desta vez.

Acontece que eu não podia simplesmente começar a namorar James e esquecer que no final do mês ele estará de volta a Madri, com quinhentas mulheres atrás do melhor jogador do mundo. Não quero sofrer tudo o que eu já havia sofrido. Sei que parece infantil, mas meu coração acelerou tanto, mas tanto, no dia em que vi uma nota falando que Potter estava namorando aquela modelo. Eu lembro que eu fiquei o dia inteiro com uma sensação horrível de perda. Talvez o mês inteiro.

Terminei de tomar meu banho, olhei no relógio que mostrava 1 da tarde. Era um domingo de verão em Hogwarts, então vesti uma bermuda jeans, tênis e uma bata branca. Claro que tive que usar óculos escuros para esconder a insônia da noite anterior.

- Bom dia! – Potter estava sentado no pé de nossa mangueira jogando a bolinha de Pablo para ele pegar.

- Bom dia! – respondi, fazendo carinho em Pablo, quando este trouxe a bolinha para mim. – Sirius ainda está dormindo?

- Ele chegou faz pouco tempo. – James disse se levantando. – Tenho que ir à casa de meus pais, minha mãe ainda não superou o fato de eu estar morando aqui.

- Ah você devia agradecer, veja só...- eu ri.- a minha, apesar da carta que eu mandei, provavelmente não descobriu que eu estou morando aqui.

- Quer ir?- parecia um convite sincero. – Minha mãe costuma caprichar nos almoços de domingo.

- Eu queria passar na casa de Marlene. – eu sei que ela não havia me convidado, mas estava pensando em fazer uma surpresa.

- Você pode almoçar conosco e eu te deixo na casa dela depois... - era uma proposta tentadora, principalmente porque meus pés ainda estavam doendo da noite anterior para eu ter que ir andando até onde Marlene morava. Fora que me parecia pouco educado eu me convidar para o almoço.

- Eu aceito, então. – ele me lançou um sorriso.

Deus tinha que me ajudar a resistir a este ser. Era impressão minha ou ele havia me esperado acordar para fazer o convite?

* * *

Marlene agora morava numa mansão. O Sr. Digory era o homem mais rico de Hogwarts quando ainda estávamos na escola. Passou todos os seus negócios para o filho quando resolveu se aposentar. Eu e Lily admirávamos a casa de dentro do meu carro.

- Vamos, entre comigo... - ela me pedia pela terceira vez.

Entrar na casa de Marlene não me parecia certo. Era como trair a confiança de Sirius, quero dizer, ele nunca me pedira para evitar Marlene, mas tínhamos um acordo implícito de nunca tocar no nome dela. Fora que depois do meu telefonema, assim que eles romperam, não sei se seria bem recebido.

- James...- Lily me pedia novamente. – prometo ficar só dez minutos e sei que to te explorando como motorista, no próximo mês eu volto ao meu plano de comprar um carro.

- Ok, eu vou, mas não se surpreenda se eu for expulso. – falei simplesmente saindo do carro.

Lily estava realmente agindo como se aquele beijo não tivesse ocorrido. Acho que eu estava conseguindo êxito em meu fingimento. Tudo foi em vão, no entanto, quando minha mãe disse na mesa do almoço que faria muito gosto se nós nos casássemos. Claro que eu disse que para isso primeiro nós teríamos que namorar, minha mãe pareceu decepcionada, mas Lily bastante feliz de não ter que negar mais uma vez nosso romance.

- Oi Lene, espero que não se incomode com a surpresa...- Lily disse abraçando Marlene. Impressionante como ela parecia ainda mais bonita. – Se lembra do James, certo? – acenei sem graça.

- Ah! Oi James...- ela falou repetindo o aceno. - vocês não querem entrar?

Lily entrou sorridente.

- Vamos ficar pouco tempo...- afirmei mais para Lily do que para Marlene.

Foi quando entramos na sala de Marlene que eu levei um susto. Sam estava ali, sentando sobre a mesinha desenhando.

- O que Sam está fazendo aqui? – perguntei rapidamente.

- É a casa dele...- Marlene parecia confusa. – não sabia que você conhecia meu filho..

- Nem eu...- Lily parecia assustada. – Hestia não tem levado ele a casa de Tonks, tem?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e me sentei. Qual seria a reação de Sirius ao saber que o menino com quem brincávamos ao invés de trabalhar nos preparativos do casamento, na verdade era filho de Marlene.

-Eu e Sirius o conhecemos antes de eu saber que ele era filho de Lene, você sabe...- Lily sussurrava para mim, enquanto Marlene ia na cozinha buscar suco para nós. – não contei nada para ele porque achei que nunca mais o fosse ver...

Continuei calado enquanto Sam vinha até nós mostrar seus novos desenhos. Para uma criança tão pequena ele adorava desenhar. Marlene voltou ao lado de uma mulher que parecia a governanta da casa. Fomos servidos de suco de uva.

- E então? – Marlene se sentou no sofá a nossa frente. – Vocês estão namorando?

- Não. – Lily disse rapidamente.

- Apesar de que minha mãe talvez comece a encomendar um vestido para o nosso casamento..- falei tentando descontrair a tensão que encontrar Sam e entrar na casa da ex do meu melhor amigo me fizeram sentir.

Marlene riu e Lily deu tapa em meu braço.

- E Amos não está em casa? – Lily perguntou educadamente.

- Não, tinha de trabalhar. – ela disse dando de ombros. – E Hestia pediu o dia de hoje para ajudar a mãe, parece que ela estava gripada. – sorriu então e disse. – Que bom que vocês vieram estava um pouco entediada, apesar de que cuidar de Sam me ocupa bastante.

Começamos uma conversa sobre nossa época da escola. Marlene sabia do paradeiro de todos. Nos trouxe fotos.

- Snape conseguiu um emprego muito bom nos Estados unidos. – Marlene contava. Eu sinceramente não queria saber do Seboso, o principal desafeto dos marotos. – Muitos dizem que ele foi para a America esperando um dia te encontrar, Lily.

- Será que a gente pode parar de falar do seboso? – disse antes que elas continuassem.

- E Petúnia? – Marlene quis saber.

- Ah, está casada e num bairro do subúrbio de Londres. – Lily falou. – costuma me mandar uma carta de vez enquanto, me apontando quanto dinheiro o marido dela ganha ou a parte que ela gasta.

Já estava anoitecendo quando fomos embora. Foi uma tarde agradável, apesar de tudo. Só tinha que achar o momento ideal para falar dela com Sirius.

- Você não acha estranho? – Lily quis saber do banco do carona.

- Estar na casa da ex de meu amigo, sendo que ele nem consegue falar o nome dela? – perguntei me virando para vê-la, ela estava se segurando na parte da frente do carro. – Lily, eu não estou correndo.

- É inevitável...- ela disse corando e eu ri. – Não disso, James, eu estou falando que é estranho Sam ter os cabelos negros. Amos e Marlene são loiros.

Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisto ainda. Concordei que era estranho. Então fomos tomados por uma conversa sobre o que íamos comer hoje a noite no parque. Era bom ter alguém por perto que realmente se alimentava e não vegetava como Sally.

* * *

Eu e o Pontas fomos ao mercado porque estávamos realmente com desfalques em nossas geladeiras. Não tínhamos mais nenhuma caixa de sorvete. A ração de Pablo também estava acabando.

- Tome...- ele rasgou no meio a lista que tínhamos feito na noite anterior junto de Lily. - nos encontramos no caixa.

Era muito ruim não ter Marta aqui em Hogwarts, ela resolvia tudo isso para mim quando passava em meu apartamento em Londres. Deveria ter aumentado minha proposta de pagamento para que ela viesse comigo.

Eu estava pegando uma caixa de sorvete de chocolate quando vi uma criança correndo até mim. Uma mulher vinha atrás.

- Eu quero esse mãe...- Sam choramingava a minha frente. – de chocolate!

Sem duvida nenhuma a mulher paralisada a minha frente a qual Sam chamava de mãe era Marlene. Eu tinha ensaiado varias vezes o que eu diria para ela neste momento. Quando ela rompeu comigo, não consegui dizer palavra alguma. Mas agora também as palavras me fugiam.

- Tio! – Sam começou a puxar a manga de minha blusa. – pede para ela me dar um sorvete de chocolate, eu prometo nunca mais morder o Gui na escola.

Marlene ainda olhava para mim pálida. Parece que ela também devia estar evitando nosso encontro. Peguei um pote de sorvete e entreguei para Sam. Me abaixei para ficar da altura dele.

- Segure firme, não largue por nada e ela vai ter levar...- ele riu e assentiu.

Depois virei de costas, antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Ela simplesmente não merecia que eu perdesse meu tempo. Eu tenho que botar isso na minha cabeça.

* * *

Foi um dia duro quando voltei para casa e vi que James e Sirius discutiam. Sirius ficou muito chateado de nós sabermos que Sam era filho de Marlene e não termos contado nada. Na verdade ele ficou transtornado quando descobriu que fomos da casa de minha amiga.

As coisas melhoraram, no entanto, Sirius é desses que esquece rápido. Fiquei feliz porque estou adquirindo um grande carinho por ele. Espero um dia compreender o que de fato aconteceu entre ele e Marlene.

Os dias no jornal , porém, estavam me dando cada vez mais trabalho. Nossa página policial não podia publicar muitas coisas sobre o assassinato. Boa parte do que eu sabia, e era muito pouco, eu não podia colocar no jornal. O Sr. Potter me passava algumas informações e às vezes Daniel também, mas muito mais por eu ser próxima a James, pois segundos depois me falavam que eu estava proibida de publicar algo sobre que haviam dito.

O que consegui foi fazer uma homenagem a Sra. Sprout de duas páginas. Os leitores pareceram bastante satisfeitos. Ted estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho com suas entrevistas aos vizinhos e aos alunos dela.

Eu estava terminando de editar uma matéria sobre o novo livro publicado por Dumbledore, quando Ted entrou em minha sala. Já estava no fim do espediente.

- Aconteceu...- ele falou esbaforido, sem duvidas estivera correndo. – mais um assassinato...

- Quem? – perguntei nervosa.

- Oliver Potter. – o avô de James. Definitivamente não estava me sentindo bem. – Está todo mundo comentando na cidade...

Será que James já sabia? Como será que ele e Sirius estavam?

- Ted termine de editar o jornal de amanhã para mim, sim? -´ ele assentiu. – só faltam duas matérias.

Peguei minha bolsa e fui literalmente correndo até em casa. A moto de Sirius não estava estacionada na calçada, mas o carro de James sim. Fiquei parada alguns minutos em frente ao portão de minha própria casa. Não sabia se estava preparada.

Pablo me recebeu, fazendo com que eu caísse no chão. Queria ser um cachorro nessas horas e não saber a realidade dura da vida.

Sem sinal de James no quintal fui atrás dele na casa de Sirius. Ouvi um som de porta de armário se batendo. Fui para quarto de Sirius. Ele parecia abrir as portas e procurar algo e então fechar com toda a força.

- A droga da minha carteira...- ele falou quando me viu. James não estava chorando, mas dava para ver que ele já sabia. - Eu preciso dela pra pagar...

Ele parou a frase e foi para sala. Começou abrir e fechar as gavetas. Olhei para a mesinha junto ao sofá e lá estava a carteira.

- James..- eu disse com a carteira em mãos. Mas ele não escutou.-James- eu fui até ele e o fiz prestar atenção em mim. Ele olhou para a carteira em minhas mãos e depois para meus olhos. Percebi a dor nos olhos dele. – eu sinto muito.

E então foi ainda pior. Ele começou a chorar bem ali na minha frente. Eu o abracei com força. Era insuportável vê-lo sofrendo daquele jeito. Lágrimas também rolavam pelos meus olhos.

- Sinto muito mesmo. – disse mais uma vez.

Eu precisava desesperadamente que ele voltasse a ser o meu James. Aquele que estava sempre sorrindo. O que era dono da situação. Que tinha resposta para tudo. Mas vi que agora ele precisava que as pessoas fizessem isso para ele.

- Tenho que ir no meu pai...- seu choro tinha diminuido.

- Vamos...- eu disse. Ele se afastou tirando os óculos para enxugar os olhos. – eu levo carro pra você.

**Nota da autora:**

_Pra quem me conhece sabe que pra mim é difícil matar personagens, rs. Mas é importante, juro. Espero que gostem deste cap._

_Quase que não posto hj, pq eu tinha que ver um bus pra ir pra aula amanhã. Porque as aulas de psiquiatria n são no mesmo campus, aliás esse período eu vou ter aula em quatro lugares diferentes._

_Então gente talvez eu poste terça, ok? _

_Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada_

_Ju_

_P.S. Comentem, please! Amo os reviews, de verdade!_

_P.P.S. Quanto as suspeitas de vcs, a maioria ta no caminho certo, rs, mas tipo, apesar de não ser mistério, vou deixar os personagens descobrirem e contarem pra vcs. Bjinhosssssss_


	8. Chapter 8

**Respondendo aos comentários (amo muito):**

**Gabriella Black: **_Olá! Também fiquei com peninha do James – ele é coisa mais linda, rs. Cara que legal! Devem ta tendo um trabalhação pra digitar e editar, nossa! Mas vai valer a pena! São dois anos de trabalho reconhecidos! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mari IP: **_Oie! Que bom que gostou. James chorando é tudo de ruim, não gosto, rs. Minhas aulas foram interrompidas, rs. Mas pelo menos serviu para eu poder terminar este capítulo. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Nathalia Lopes: **_Olá! Lógico que lembro. Unirio é uma boa universidade sim. Eu odeio inverno porque aumenta minhas alergias, rs. Queria morar num lugar que só faça calor, rs. A Lily muito inteligente, mas realmente na parte de esconder o que sente por James ela faz muito mal, rs. Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mandy Black: **_Oie! Um cap sem mortes especialmente para você, rs. Nem precisa pedir pra Lily cuidar, ela faz de bom grado, rs. Tadinho do Jamesito mesmo. Eu demorei pra postar por causa da facul, mas agora as aulas foram interrompidas, to de volta. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Layla Black: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou! Acho que suas suspeitas estão corretas, rs. Muita pena do James lindo né? Mas ele está sendo bem cuidado. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Evy Noronha: **_Oie! Que bom que gostou da fic! Muito feliz! Amo cachorros e crianças levadas, portanto, to contigo adoro Pablo e Sam. Espero que continue gostando. Vi que leu formandos, rs, minha primeira fic, minhas idéias atropelavam o texto, mas é meu xodó, muito obrigada. Beijinhos infinitos!_

**Lizzie Bowen: **_Olá!Cine ta um roubo mesmo, concordo. Não aumenta a quantidade de mulheres atrás do James, deixa a Lily ser ingênua, rs, senão ela explode de ciúmes. Sam é lindo né? Tb quero que meu filho com meu clone de James seja assim. Eu nunca escrevi drama, não tenho emocional para isso, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Aline Cullen: **_Oie! __Peninha do James também, mas ele realmente ganhou cuidados mais que especiais. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Mesmo. Espero que goste deste também. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Pia Calixto: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou! Mega feliz! Demorei, mas ta aí. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Rose Anne Samartine: **_Oie! Um cap sem mortes para você, rs! James e Lily estão ainda mais fofos neste cap. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Cristal Evans: **_Olá! Tampei os ouvidos da Lily, ela não agüenta mais essas fãs do James, rs, tadinha. Morri de rir com sua indignação de Sirius ter um filho com outra, rs. Amo seus comentários, sério mesmo. Acho que era antítese, mas pode ser que seja paradoxo, rs, não sou boa em port. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Loo Lupin: **_Oie! Demorei mais um pouquinho, culpa da facul, rs. Amei a teoria de matar o Bins, rs. Eu vou mandar o Sam passar na sua casa para entregar o sorvete. A Lily ta se redimindo. Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Tayna Naomi: **_Olá! James chorando pra mim também é coisa de outro planeta, muita pena né? Rolo do Sirius com a Lene e o Sam ainda vai dar o que falar, rs. Lily ta cuidando bem do Jamesito! Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!_

**Lethicya Black: **_Oie! __Cap sem mortes, aee! Teremos mais Sam no próximo cap, eu particularmente o adoro. Não vou conseguir matar ninguém importante, eu não sei escrever drama, rs. É demais para meu pobre emocional. Que bom que gostou! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Maga do 4: **_Olá! Sabe o que eu to curiosa com o seu Nick, rs, me explica? Fica tranqüila que a Lily cuidar super bem do Jamesito lindo, rs. Na fila de espera pelo James damos um jeito de despistar as outras, a gente pede ajuda do Harry já que ele é tão parecido e pronto, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Bellah: **_Oie! Que bom que está gostando! Clama que ninguém importante vai morrer, eu n tenho estomago para isso, rs. Lily é louca e tal, mas o James também é, nunca vi gostar tanto de uma pessoa tão complicada. Espero que continue gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Oliivia: **_Olá! Quer beijo? Vai ter outro. Lily consola o Jamesito direitinho, rs, ela não pode evitar. Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **_Oie! __Você é observadora, rs. Lily consola o James mesmo, ela ta se redimindo. Tava com saudades dos seus reviews, e aí ganhei 3. Muito feliz! Espero que goste deste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Verônica D. M.: **_Olá! Que bom que gostou! Demorei., mas aqui está! Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Um lugar chamado Hogwarts**

**Capítulo sétimo.**

Foi um dia absolutamente horrível. Não era só James quem estava arrasado, Sirius e toda a sempre simpática família Potter estavam irreconhecíveis. Para o enterro compareceram muitas pessoas, vários amigos, muita gente de Hogwarts e outros tantos de Hogsmead.

Eu não consegui ficar um só minuto longe de James. Eu queria de alguma maneira amenizar o seu sofrimento, mesmo que isso não fosse possível. Sirius, Remus e Tonks me ajudavam bravamente.

Não que James tivesse chorado muito mais do aquilo que deixara escapar na casa de Sirius. Mas ele estava cabisbaixo, com poucas palavras e possuía um olhar de sofrimento que me faziam muito mal. Eu estava pouco me importando que as pessoas ao redor pensassem que eu fosse namorada de Potter.

No entanto, quando saímos do cemitério de Hogsmead, eu abraçada a James e Sirius atrás de nós, fomos simplesmente cegados por flashs. Parece que a noticia que um Potter fora assassinado cruelmente se espalhou de forma rápida pelo mundo e fez sucesso devido a associação com o Potter mais famoso do clã- James.

Vários gravadores eram colocados a nossa frente. Tinham ao todo dez jornalistas a espera de James. Eu o entendo um pouco agora, quando diz que tem problemas com meus colegas de profissão.

- Como está se sentindo a respeito da morte de seu avô? – um gordinho perguntava.

-Esta é Lily? – uma mulher muito baixa de óculos indagou. Quase dei um pulo quando ela pronunciou o meu nome. – Seu relacionamento com Sally realmente teve um fim?

- O que você espera que seja feito com assassinos? – um cara alto colocou o microfone na frente e foi o único que James respondeu.

- Justiça. – ele disse simplesmente. Mas suas feições eram duras.

Remus, então, chegou até nós e pediu que eles respeitassem a dor da família e que deixassem as entrevistas para outro dia. E assim finalmente conseguimos entrar no carro de James.

Quando chegamos em casa já era madrugada. Eles não haviam comido nada o dia inteiro. Bem que eu tentei fazê-los comer biscoito, mas só Sirius aceitou alguns.

- Vocês querem comer o que? – eu disse quando ambos se afundaram no sofá. Pablo entre os dois recebendo carinho de Sirius.

James fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu não to precisando exatamente de comida...- Sirius disse indo para a cozinha e sendo seguido por Pablo.

Fiquei olhando ali em pé para James. Ele estava com o pescoço encostado no topo do sofá como se admirasse o teto. De alguma forma acho que ele percebeu que eu simplesmente precisava dele. Ainda sentado, ele me puxou suavemente pela mão me fazendo sentar no seu colo.

- Obrigado mesmo. – ele me deu um beijo no rosto. – foi essencial você estar comigo hoje.

Sendo tomada por uma felicidade repentina comecei a beijar o rosto dele consecutivamente e ele encostou a cabeça novamente no sofá. Era muito bom saber que de alguma forma eu foi importante.

Sirius entrou nesse momento na sala com uma garrafa de Uísque em mãos. Sorriu, ainda que tristemente.

- Eu devia internar vocês...- disse se sentando na mesa da sala de frente para nós. Vi que James também deixou escapar um sorriso. – Pablo, temos que tomar cuidado para não sermos contaminados pela insanidade desses dois...

Nunca pensei que esse dia fosse chegar. O dia em que Sirius Black me chamaria de louca.

* * *

Os preparativos para o casamento do Aluado e de minha prima foram interrompidos durante um tempo, já que estavam todos chocados com o assassinato do avô de Pontas. Quando retornarmos aos docinhos, lembrancinhas e afins, o trabalho era infinitamente maior.

Apesar de no inicio o trabalho ser bom para ocupar nossas mentes, com o tempo comecei a ficar a ponto de afogar o primeiro que me falasse em matrimônio. Era verdade que Hestia estava mais presente em nossas tardes já que ela pediu demissão de seu .Contudo, eu já não estava tentando mais nada com ela, era obvio que estava apaixonada pelo cara casado.

O lado positivo foi que minha convivência com Sam diminuiu consideravelmente. Eu estava começando a criar vínculos com o menino e essa era a última coisa que eu podia querer. Não precisava ter afeto pelo fruto do romance entre minha ex e o cara por quem ela me trocou.

Quero dizer, eu não sou o que se pode chamar de pessoa com a vida calma. Eu fui expulso de minha própria casa aos quatorze anos de idade, isso como castigo por me relacionar tão bem com a ralé da cidade. Quando disse que ia dormir na casa de Remus, minha mãe disse que se saísse era para não voltar. Ver a pessoa que me deu a vida em suas raras aparições nas ruas de Hogwarts ainda me causam repulsão.

Se não bastasse a família que me foi imposta ser problemática, a que eu escolhi parecia não querer me deixar viver uma vida tranqüila. A idéia de James agora era a de que somos espiões da NASA ou coisa parecida.

Outra noite invadimos a delegacia de Hogwarts para copiarmos as informações que eles tinham sobre os assassinatos. Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu gosto dessa vida cheia de adrenalina, mas certamente se fossemos pegos as páginas de jornal iam mostrar a mim e não a James como mentor do plano, claro.

Lily, a ruiva louca, que já começo a considerar uma grande amiga, não se importou muito em saber os meios pelos quais obtemos aquelas informações. Sentamos nós três em minha sala e analisamos os fatos. A pizza iluminava nossas mentes.

- Vocês não acham estranho que eles roubem só poucos objetos? – Lily perguntava enquanto analisava a lista de artigos roubados.

- Eles roubam somente antiguidades. – Pontas falou enquanto comia a pizza, ele obviamente já havia decorado aquela lista.

- Talvez eles queiram montar um museu? – tentei descontrair. James e Lily se entreolharam e fingiram não me ouvir.

Eles andavam extremamente próximos, cada dia mais. Até para mim que estava com eles sempre era difícil afirmar que não estavam namorando. Beijo eu realmente não havia visto, mas carinhos e olhares eram cada vez mais trocados.

Não vou negar que me divertia com as brigas deles, mas eu realmente torço para que sejam felizes. E tudo bem, que quando James tinha aqueles sonhos dele, eu ficava preocupado com a pouca sanidade que o restava. Contudo, agora, parecia fazer sentido.

* * *

Foi mais fácil me recuperar da morte de meu avô do que eu achava que pudesse ser. Ter Lily ao meu lado realmente me ajudou bastante. Mas buscar pelos assassinos eram uma outra forma de obter forças.

Havíamos feito varias suposições. Eu e Almofadinhas fomos varias vezes até os vizinhos das vitimas e conseguimos mais algumas pequenas informações. Muito poucas na verdade.

As vitimas costumavam dormir de porta aberta. Mas quem em Hogwarts costumava se preocupar em fechar as portas? A maioria dos assassinatos foram com pessoas acima dos sessenta anos, mas uma mulher de 30 também o fora. Uma coisa era certa, todos possuíam objetos velhos e caros.

Lily resolveu estudar estes objetos. Como jornalista ela conseguia fazer boas pesquisas pela internet. Descobrimos que todos os objetos eram de origem nobre, muitos eram velhos pertences reais.

Quanto mais eu tentava descobrir quem era esse assassino ou assassinos, mais eu chegava a mesma conclusão. Estávamos lidando com pessoas sem escrúpulos e perigosamente loucas.

Era sexta-feira e nós, eu Sirius e Lily, resolvemos curtir um pouco a noite de verão no parque. Não havia saído muito na rua depois que meu avô falecera, afinal agora os jornalistas haviam me descoberto por ali. Creio estou sendo o assunto das páginas mundiais, tanto as de fofocas como a de esportes.

Como já era tarde não haviam muitas crianças no parque. Lily se sentou num balanço do meio e eu e Sirius nos outros dois. Conversávamos sobre os seis anos que Lily passara na Califórnia. Ela fazia a cidade parecer infernal.

- Todo aquele sol ofuscava minha alegria, é serio! – ela disse com os braços cruzados.

- E a lua? – Sirius falou apontado para o céu. – ela não te incomoda?

- Vou buscar pipoca...- falei quando meu estomago começou a reclamar por estar vazio. – Alguém mais quer?

Lily se levantou para me acompanhar até o pipoqueiro. Sirius pediu que trouxéssemos para ele um saquinho de pipoca doce. Entramos na fila que consistia em duas pessoas.

E então Lily me chamou atenção para o outro lado do parque, lá estava Peter. Antes que eu pudesse chamá-lo, no entanto, percebi que ele estava acompanhado de Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Black. Quando estávamos na escola estes dois jamais haviam cumprimentado o Rabicho, eram esnobes demais.

O pipoqueiro teve de me chamar mais de uma vez para que eu pudesse realmente escutar. Lily pegou os três saquinhos e eu os paguei.

- O que houve? – ela me perguntou enquanto voltávamos até Sirius.

- O que Lucius e _aquela_ prima do Almofadinhas poderiam querer com o Rabicho? – perguntei intrigado, mas nem ela e nem Sirius souberam me responder.

* * *

Tonks havia me chamado para ser madrinha de seu casamento. Realmente não tive como recusar, ela se tornara uma de minhas melhores amigas desde que retornara para Hogwarts. Divertida e com o mesmo tom irônico do primo, era impossível não gostar de seu jeito atrapalhado e doce.

Então sai naquela manhã de sábado sem a companhia de James ou Sirius, para encomendar meu vestido. Eu estava precisando de um tempo sem eles também, precisava colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

Estar tão próxima de James me faziam ter pensamentos nada saudáveis. Ora eu estava pensando o como seria bom namorá-lo. Ora ficava com raiva das meninas que o paravam na rua para pedir autografo e aproveitavam para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Era como se meu humor dependesse somente e exclusivamente dele e eu realmente não estava gostando disso.

Tonks foi comigo até a sua costureira. Escolhemos um modelo tomara que caia para mim e eu optei pela cor azul. Ela me convidou para ir até a casa de Remus onde ia morar a partir de agora.

- Você e James...- ela começou.

- Não. – falei rapidamente. Estava ficando craque em responder essas perguntas, afinal sempre havia um repórter no portão de minha casa agora. – Somos apenas vizinhos.

- Lily, eu não sou jornalista...- Tonks começou. – sabe sou sua amiga, você não precisa mentir para mim... – eu fiz uma cara de quem não estava mentindo. – Somente vizinhos.... você quer que eu acredite nisto?

- Ele não é só meu vizinho...- admiti.- ele é o Potter, você sabe, o garoto com quem convivi minha infância toda, o mais popular da escola na minha adolescência, o cara que foi preso para se despedir de mim quando fui para Califórnia...- Tonks ria de mim. – Depois de um ano na Califórnia, tinha noticias quase que diárias de James pelos jornais e internet, e agora ele resolveu se hospedar na casa de meu inquilino...- falei sinceramente. – Definitivamente ele é mais que um vizinho, mas não temos nenhum tipo de romance ou coisa parecida.

- Se você está dizendo...- só que já não estava mais prestando atenção em Tonks.

A loja de antiguidades em que Peter trabalhava estava com um caminhão parado na porta. Parecia que a loja estava sendo fechada. E eu vi um objeto familiar entrando numa caixa de papelão pelas mãos do amigo de James.

* * *

- Eu estou falando sério, James. – Lily dizia. Ela havia acabado de chegar em casa, era tarde de sábado. – Eu vi este quadro na sala do seu avô.

- Poderia ser uma copia. – Almofadinhas sugeriu.

- Perguntei para Peter porque estavam tirando os objetos dali e ele me disse que estavam transferindo a loja. – Lily contava. – disse que fora chamado para trabalhar em Londres agora.

Ela realmente parecia certa de que o quadro que vira na loja em que Peter era gerente fosse um dos que o assassino roubara de meu avô. Decidi que na segunda faríamos de tudo para descobrir quem afinal era o chefe de rabicho. Ainda não estava feliz com a idéia de vê-lo conversar com Bellatrix e Lucius.

- Tonks pediu para que fossemos na casa dela e de Remus hoje a noite...- Lily disse mais calma se sentando entre mim e Sirius e expulsando Pablo do sofá. – ela vai preparar um jantar...

E então foi o que fizemos de nossa noite de sábado. Aluado parecia feliz em nos receber. Contei para ele toda a história do quadro que Lily vira na loja de rabicho, enquanto Lily foi para a cozinha ajudar Tonks.

- Pode ser uma cópia, não precisa ser o original...- Remus disse.

- Foi o que eu disse...- Almofadinhas falou enquanto nos servia vinho.

- Não custa buscar saber quem é o tal dono da loja, certo?- perguntei antes de dar um gole em minha taça.

- Não custa você falar para seu pai, que é o delegado da cidade se você não está lembrado...- Esse é o mal de contar as coisas para o Aluado.

Então Tonks nos chamou para comer. Remus nos alertou para que sorríssemos mesmo que o sabor não fosse agradável. Realmente foi necessário esforço para sorrir.

- Não está tão horrível, está? – Tonks disse depois de provar um pouco de seu prato. – ainda estou pegando o jeito, Remus sabe cozinhar, mas eu também quero...

Lily falou que estava de dieta para não repetir. Queria poder estar em temporada e dar uma desculpa qualquer. Vi que Sirius estava depositando sua comida em meu prato disfarçadamente. Aluado deu uma grande prova de amor repetindo a refeição mais duas vezes.

* * *

Sirius foi a um encontro e eu e James voltamos para casa. James estava fazendo piada de minha dieta repentina para escapar da culinária de Tonks. Era incrível como ele ficava ainda mais bonito assim, a luz do luar e sorrindo. Estávamos no nosso quintal.

- Quer sorvete? – não pude resistir em oferecer. E eu sei que ia me arrepender. – Tenho lá encima.

- Depois de nossa refeição maravilhosa cairia muito bem...- James disse divertido e então subimos pra minha casa.

Fui até a cozinha e enquanto eu servia nossos sorvetes vi que ele estava encostado no balcão da cozinha mexendo num enfeite de uma coruja que havia ali. Eu sabia que não devia chegar perto demais, mas foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

- Era de minha mãe...- falei pegando a coruja de porcelana. – ela me deu quando eu fui morar sozinha...gosto de tê-la pra me lembrar que tenho pais.

Ele riu e tirou a coruja de minhas mãos a depositando no balcão atrás de si. E então me puxou para mais perto me abraçando pela cintura. Foi inevitável me pendurar em seu pescoço. Eu poderia cair.

Nos olhamos durante alguns minutos e então ele me beijou. Lógico que retribui, jamais teria forças pra fazer o contrário. Era bom demais estar ali envolvida pelos braços de James, seu aroma me entorpecendo e sentindo sua boca na minha. Foi ele quem teve que interromper o beijo.

- Não me peça para esquecer isto, por favor. – ele falou com a voz bem baixa.

Eu o abracei. Naquele momento parecia tudo tão fácil.

A companhia me trouxe novamente para a realidade. Fui na varanda de minha casa para ver quem era e me surpreendi ao ver Marlene e Sam em meu portão. Ela parecia trazer malas.

**Nota da autora:**

_Oie, gente! Tudo bem? E então? Gostaram? Odiaram? _

_Eu não consegui postar na terça porque a facul estava me deixando sem tempo algum. Eu vou ter testinho quase todos os dias esse semestre. Mas vocês estão com sorte, minhas aulas foram suspensas ontem, só volto dia 17. Por causa da nova gripe._

_Queria pedir obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, realmente fico muito feliz de ter alguém com quem dividir minhas loucuras._

_Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

_Ju_


	9. Chapter 9

**Respondendo aos comentários(amo):**

**Zhisendin: **_Oie! Que bom que começou a ler, fico realmente muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Bom Sirius está um pouco confuso a respeito de que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Maga do 4: **_Olá! Adorei a história do Nick, rs. Eu também já fui usuária de icq, rs. Aquele barulhinho era mais bonito que o do man, não era? á que daqui algum tempo o msn vai ser obsoleto? Que bom que gostou do cap! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Aline Cullen: **_Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado!Sim, Lene chegou! E a Lily ta cada vez mais entregue, mas quem não ficaria, né? Rs. Ele é o James, ow. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Pseudo_escritora: **_Olá! Feliz que esteja gostando! Gostei do Nick, é o que nós somos aqui no fanfiction né? Brincamos de deus com os personagens dos outros, também li duas fics ontem, muito bom férias né? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Verônica D M: **_Oie! Pois é ,menina, essa gripe ta ganhando super dimensionamento na mídia aí já viu, rs. Difícil resistir ao James, né? Muito árdua a tarefa da Lily, rs. E sim Marlene chega de mala e cuia, tadinha da cabeça do Sirius. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lika Slytherin: **_Olá! Também gosto de finais com beijos, rs, se é que não deu para perceber ainda. Feliz que esteja gostando. Marlene gerando confusão? Só se for na cabeça de Sirius, rs, tadinho. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Infalliblegirl: **_Oie! Vamos dar um basta nas Lilys de verde? Bate aqui! Rs. Que bom que está gostando. Desculpa pelas partes tristes, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **_Olá! Menina, senti sua falta. Me divirto muito com seus comentários, rs. Sua imaginação vai além! Amo! Seboso e Lily brigaram sim. Ela ainda vai falar sobre isso, mas não tem importância. Eu não sei quais os personagens eu não vou botar, mas são muitos, e portanto, não serão todos,rs. Espero que goste deste. E a coruja era apenas uma coruja! De resto vai ser respondida pelos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lethicya Black: **_Oie!Que bom que está gostando. Vi que leu "Trabalho de verão", muito obrigada!Lily não consegue mais resistir ao James, trabalho árduo o dela né?ai ai. Sirius ta confuso, tadinho, imagina quando ele souber a verdade? O menino fica lascado de vez. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mandy Black: **_Olá! Sim, ela conta para a Lily! Rs. Lily não consegue mais resistir ao Pontas, mas quem poderia culpá-la:? Rs. Sinceramente não sei quem ta mais confuso, Sirius ou Lily, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**Layla Black: **_Oie! Como assim menina? Pensar em outra coisa? Rs. Lene agora mora com a nossa ruiva. Sirius ta confuso até a alma. Espero que goste. Ah! A Lily não consegue mais resistir ao meu lindo, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Cristal Evans: **_Olá! Ah! Cris, desculpa, realmente não pude postar na terça. Mas olha to postando hoje já de novo! Você não estava errada! Quando ler vai entender, rs. Fico feliz que vc e Sirius tenham se resolvido quanto a ele e Sam, rs. Amo seus comentários, de paixão. Suas aulas começam qd? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Oliivia: **_Oie! Acho que eles estão condenados a uma vida sem amasso, pelo menos enquanto morarem com uma multidão que só faz aumentar, rs. A culpa nem é minha, rs. Feliz que esteja acompanhando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mari IP: **_Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! A Lily não consegue mais resistir ao Pontas, tadinha dela, né? Rs. Postando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Gabriella Black: **_Oie! Eu moro no Rio, rs, mas eu já tinha voltado, aí eles suspenderam até o dia 17. Ei sou boazinha! Eles ainda não tão direitinhos, mas tipo a ruiva não resiste mais ao Pontas! Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Evy Noronha: **_Olá! Nossa eu bem te confundi com uma outra Eve que comentou esses dias em Formandos, rs. Meu pai um dia vão me internar. Mas enfim, feliz que gostou de minha fic xodó, rs. Bem que eu queria estar no lugar da Lily, rs. Sirius ta muito confuso com a chegada de Lene. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Loo Lupin: **_Oie! Amei a dancinha da vitória! Rs. Cara o Sirius fica mega confuso com a chegada de Lene, rs. Até to com pena dele. To decidindo se vou matar o Bins, rs. Sirius ainda não sabe sobre a paternidade de Sam, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Kaorih: **_Olá! Prazer! Gostou da confusão amorosa na vida do pobre almofadinhas?rs. Feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Rose Ane Samartine: **_Oie! Olha só que lindo, mais um cap sem mortes e olha que eu achei que o Sirius pudesse enfartar ou coisa parecida! Mas ele tem um coração com coronárias em perfeito estado! James e a Lily são muito fofos mesmo, não é a toa que são meu casal predileto! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**bhattatah: **_Olá! Seu pedido é uma ordem, rs! Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Beijinhos infinitos!_

**Um lugar chamado Hogwarts.**

**Capítulo oitavo.**

Marlene estava com o rosto marcado por lágrimas, James havia descido comigo para recebê-la. Pablo também veio até o portão assustando Sam. James o pegou no colo e eu abracei minha amiga.

- O que aconteceu, Lene? – perguntei quando levamos a mala dela para meu quintal.

- Amos.- ela disse.- ele não quer mais ficar comigo, Hestia estava tendo um caso com ele...- ela contava chorosa.- Não posso voltar para a casa meus pais, você sabe, eu posso ficar aqui por uns dias?

-Claro.- eu disse mordendo o lábio inferior. Certamente Sirius não iria gostar, mas eu não podia deixar minha amiga sem teto. – Vá subindo, a porta está aberta...

Ela assentiu parecendo notar somente agora que James estava ali. Acenou para ele que ainda estava com Sam no colo e recebeu um meio sorriso.

- James...- me aproximei dele enquanto minha amiga subia as escadas. Pensei em mencionar algo sobre o beijo, mas achei que poderia ser desnecessário. –você consegue cuidar de Sam por esta noite? Preciso conversar com Marlene, você viu o estado dela...

- Eu acho que consigo cuidar dele...- Sam permanecia agarrado ao pescoço de James, os olhos vidrados em Pablo.- Ele tem o que? Um terço de minha altura?

Ri. Ele se inclinou para me dar um selinho e eu fui novamente incapaz de impedi-lo.

- Boa sorte lá com Lene...- ele me disse. E eu me recuperei o suficiente para desejar boa noite e subir as escadas.

Mais tarde eu teria que arranjar uma forma de falar para ele que não poderíamos continuar com isso. Fatalmente eu seria a pessoa que sofreria no final de Junho e isso não em agradava. No entanto, agora era hora de focar meus pensamentos em minha amiga.

- Lily, me perdoa...- Lene me falou sentada em meu sofá quando eu me acomodei ao seu lado. – Não queria interromper nada importante entre você e James.

- E não interrompeu...- menti. Era mais fácil assim. – Sam vai ficar com ele essa noite.- expliquei para ela. – acho que precisamos de uma noite só nossa como nos velhos tempos.

- É precisamos...- ela abaixou a cabeça.- Você me fez tanta falta Lily...

- O que aconteceu, Lene?- perguntei e ela voltou a me olhar.

- Eu estava suspeitando que Amos e Hestia estavam tendo um caso. – ela me lançou um sorriso triste. – Não sou burra, você sabe.- eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Hestia pediu demissão esta semana e parece que rompeu com Amos, não queria ser a amante e então...- fiz sinal para que ela perseguisse. – Ele me contou tudo hoje a noite e pediu para que eu o entendesse...

- E você fez as malas e saiu de casa? – perguntei sem entender.

- Minha vida parece tão errada, Lily.- ela me disse tristonha. – Aquela casa sempre foi de Amos, resolvi sair logo de lá. Me desculpe por ter de ficar aqui.

- Não tem problema algum você ficar aqui. – ela me lançou um olhar grato. – Agora quero que me diga a verdade sobre Sam. – ela me lançou um olhar assombroso. – ele não se parece em nada com Amos. – minha amiga estava pálida. – para dizer a verdade eu o acho bastante parecido com Sirius, e ele gostar de desenhar não é mesmo?

- Lily...- mantive meu olhar. – pelo amor de Deus, ninguém sabe disso. Só Amos sabe, claro.

- Então ele tem quase 3 anos...- disse satisfeita comigo mesma por ter feito aquela descoberta. – Você já sabia que estava grávida quando terminou com Sirius, não foi? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – E por que você terminou com ele se até onde eu sei você o amava?

- Ele estava começando a carreira dele, Lily- ela disse com lagrimas brotando de seus olhos. – Eu ia contar para ele, quando ele me falou que tinha conseguido um novo emprego em Londres. Não tinha como eu estragar o futuro dele com aquela noticia.

- Mas ele tinha o direito de escolher!- falei indignada, apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de abraçá-la.- Você vai contar para ele!

- Eu não posso, Lily, ele me odeia...- Lene me disse chorando ainda mais.

- Se até o casamento de Remus você não contar, eu conto, Lene, Sam e Sirius têm esse direito, você sabe. – disse antes de abraçá-la.

Ficamos ali em meu sofá comendo o sorvete derretido que eram para ser meu e de James conversando sobre a vida amorosa de minha amiga. As famílias de Amos e Lene eram amigas, antes mesmo de namorar Sirius, Marlene gostava de Amos, tanto que só namorou o amigo de James para causar ciúmes nele.

Acontece que realmente deu certo. Amos teve ciúmes, afinal perdera a amiga. No entanto, Marlene se apaixonara por Sirius verdadeiramente e não existia a possibilidade de largá-lo. Essa era a parte da história que eu sabia.

Hoje fiquei sabendo que após ter rompido com Sirius, para salvá-lo das responsabilidades de cuidar de um filho no inicio de uma carreira promissora, Lene foi até a casa de Amos. Ela lhe contou tudo e este propôs que eles se casassem antes que a barriga começasse a aparecer. As famílias de ambos ficaram bastante felizes.

- Lily..- lene me chamou. Já estávamos prontas para dormir. – tem certeza que Sam vai ficar bem lá embiaxo?

- Ele está com James...- falei insegura. – quer ir lá ver? Eles deixam a porta aberta.

- Mas não quero me encontrar com Sirius hoje...- ela me disse de forma triste.

- Sirius saiu. – omiti a parte em que estava num encontro.

- Mas ele pode voltar a qualquer momento... vai lá ver se ele está bem para mim, Lily, por favor. – acontece que sempre fora assim. Não havia nada que Marlene me pedisse que eu conseguisse negar.

Desci as escadas de minha casa me xingando mentalmente. Não deveria entrar na casa de Sirius de pijama. Quando cheguei na porta da sala de Sirius, vi que James dormia no sofá e Sam sobre seu peito, Pablo estava todo enroscado no chão. Olhei ao redor e vi que os três haviam feito uma enorme bagunça, tinha comida, meias, almofadas por todos os cantos. Voltei a olhar para James e ri.

Sirius chegou por trás de mim sem fazer barulho me dando um susto.

- Não consegue ficar longe do meu amigo nem na hora de dormir? – ele me perguntou se aproximando de mim. Pablo agora corria até ele. Fiz sinal para que ele falasse baixo. – o que houve?

Apontei para o sofá e Sirius me olhou confuso. Certamente não entendera o que Sam estava fazendo ali.

- Amos rompeu com Marlene...- eu lhe disse. – ela está lá encima...- ele me lançou um olhar horrorizado. – não podia deixar ela e o filho sem casa, Sirius.

Não conseguia decifrar o que passava pela cabeça de Sirius.

- Olha, provavelmente serei uma pessoa morta se descobrirem que eu te falei isso, mas Lene ainda te ama, na verdade, nunca deixou de te amar.- tentei sorrir no final.

- Você sabe que isso não faz o menor sentido, não é? – ele me disse. Certamente estava com sua nova teoria de que sou louca em mente.

- Mas vai fazer...- falei simplesmente, antes de subir e deixá-lo entrar na própria casa.

* * *

Eu dei um jeito de não vê-la no domingo. Não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, e nem o que eu deveria estar sentindo. Na verdade acho que necessitava dizer um grande "Bem feito", não mandei ela me chutar há 3 anos atrás.

Acontece que eu sofria um conflito interno. Esses três malditos anos meus pensamentos viveram em batalha. Uma parte tinha raiva de Marlene, afinal ela me largara. E eu tinha certeza que era um ótimo namorado, fui tão correto quantos genes me permitiam ser e mesmo assim ela me chutou.

Outra parte de mim colocava a culpa sobre minhas costas. Afinal eu nunca fui de falar muito sobre meus sentimentos, para mim uma ação vale muito mais do que palavras. Mas mulheres realmente parecem gostar dessas coisas.

Ainda havia uma terceira corrente que insistia em dizer que Marlene pelo menos fora correta. Ela não me traiu. Terminou comigo para ficar com o outro.

De qualquer forma era inegável que eu fiquei feliz com o fim de seu casamento. Seja no sentido vingativo, seja porque o meu sentimento de posse por minha ex namorada ainda existia.

Ainda existia aquilo que Lily falara. E eu estou sabendo que não se deve escrever nada que a ruiva fala. Quero dizer, ela vive me dizendo que não gosta de meu amigo. Ela realmente fantasia demais.

Dormi a manhã inteira sem muito sacrifício. De tarde fui para a casa de Remus, sei que atrapalhei ele e Tonks, mas não vi problema nisso. Afinal ele é meu amigo. Quando minha prima praticamente me expulsou fui obrigado a voltar para casa. Já era noite.

Estavam todos no quintal. Quando digo todos incluo: criança, cachorro, amigo traidor, ruiva louca e minha ex namorada. Vi que todos se calaram quando eu entrei. Não sei o que esperavam que eu dissesse. Marlene ficou de pé e se aproximou.

- Então Amos te largou? – ela parecia surpresa por ouvir minha voz. Na verdade eu estava surpreso também de conseguir dizer algo, meus pensamentos estavam brigando entre si.

-É, de certo modo sim. – ela me disse olhando para os pés. Porque ela tinha de continuar estupidamente linda? Me xinguei por estes pensamentos.

- É o que acontece quando as pessoas largam Sirius Black...- eu não estava fazendo graça, mas ela sorriu. Vi que James, Lily, Sam e até mesmo Pablo haviam entrado. – Eu estou falando sério...

- Eu sei que você me odeia, pode ficar tranquilo.- ela me disse chegando perto demais. Ainda lembrava daquele perfume. – Estava com saudades até mesmo de sua arrogância!

- Olha só...- falei indignado, sem deixar de repreender um sorriso. – chega em minha casa e me chama de arrogante. Tem certeza que sou eu mesmo o arrogante?

Ela riu mais uma vez. Acho que estava calculando se seria perigoso demais chegar mais perto. E então, ela me abraçou.

- Jamais tive a intenção de te machucar...- ouvi ela falar num sussurro. Não sabia o que fazer com minhas mãos e resolvi devolver o abraço.

Sei que estava fazendo um papel ridículo, nem um pouco conciso. Então o abraço acabou e eu falei que poderíamos viver em paz. Ela me disse que logo arranjaria uma nova casa e eu achei isso muito bom. Ou pelo menos era o que parte de mim achava.

* * *

Era segunda feira e eu não havia me esquecido da tal loja em que rabicho trabalhava. Almofadinhas, eu e Sam fomos até lá e estava realmente fechada. Teríamos que achar um jeito mais eficiente de obter o nome do dono, já que a mãe de Peter falara que ele havia viajado a trabalho.

Sam havia ficado conosco porque Lily fora para o jornal e Marlene tinha que entregar ume relatórios na escola. Ela agora era professora, queria levar o filho, mas a verdade é que eu e Sirius nos apegamos ao menino. Ele tinha realmente um espírito maroto.

- Pontas, que tal a gente desistir dessa idéia louca?- Sirius me perguntou quando entramos em meu carro novamente. Sam cantarolava no banco de trás.

- Vamos até a prefeitura...- falei resolvido.

E foi o que fizemos. Foi fácil obter a informação por lá. A recepcionista era louca por crianças e pareceu bastante contente com Sam para nos permitir entrar. Conversei com Arthur Weasley, o responsável pela fiscalização dos comércios.

- A que devo honra? – ele apertou nossas mãos de forma simpática. – Veja se não está aqui o melhor jogador do mundo e o menininho que vive mordendo meu filho na escola.

- Prometo nunca mais morder o Gui! – Sam falou automaticamente se escondendo atrás de Sirius. E todos rimos.

Expliquei para Arthur que eu havia comprado um objeto na loja de antiguidades e que gostaria de trocá-lo, mas não sabíamos o nome do dono e a loja se fechara. Ele realmente acreditou em minha história e logo procurou em seu computador.

Tom Ridle! Tínhamos um nome, afinal.

* * *

Pesquisei em todos os lugares possíveis sobre este tal Tom Ridle. Não achei realmente nada comprometedor. Morou em Hogwarts até os vinte anos e depois sumiu. Mas eu ainda tinha certeza absoluta que estávamos no caminho certo. Estava trabalhando no Notebook de Sirius em sua sala. James me olhava pesquisar com expectativa, Sirius incrédulo e Marlene apenas tentava controlar Sam que agora perdera o medo de Pablo e estava tento arrancar seu rabo, ou coisa parecida.

- Mandei um email para alguns amigos que são repórteres policias e têm ótimos contatos...- falei tentando fazer um sorriso confiante.

- Ainda acho que estamos perdendo tempo...- Sirius resmungou e eu lhe lancei um olhar de reprovação. Como ele andava chato.

Sirius e Marlene trocavam poucas palavras. As vezes ele era um pouco hostil, porém encarei como uma evolução ele ter passado um pedaço de pizza para ela. Claro que já estava feliz de eles terem feito um acordo de paz. Só me incomodava o fato de ele não saber que Sam era seu filho e o motivo idiota que levou Marlene a romper com ele.

- Enquanto seus amigos não mandam uma resposta...- James se apressou em dizer. – Eu estou a procura da possível próxima vitima a partir de amanhã...

Assenti. Eu estava tentando manter distancia de James. Era esse o único de jeito de me controlar. Resolvi que já era hora de subir, Marlene ainda terminava de comer pois Sam a interrompia toda hora. Só que ele veio atrás de mim.

- Que foi James? – nós já estávamos no quintal. Era noite e eu estava realmente cansada. Pretendia ignorá-lo, mas ele puxou meu braço me fazendo virar para ele.

- Por que tem me evitado?- ele disse se aproximando. Ainda segurava meu braço. Parecia realmente confuso.

- James, eu realmente não se você já parou pra pensar no futuro ...- agora ele me enlaçou pela cintura. Eu obviamente já estava mole. – Eu não quero sofrer..- comecei a falar descompensadamente enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais.- você vai voltar para a Espalha... muitas mulheres atrás de você...

E ele me beijou. De novo. E eu novamente retribui. Me distanciei dele com o som de um assobio.

- Sabia que estavam namorando escondidos! – Sirius nos acusou da porta de sua sala. Marlene veio atrás para nos ver também e eu me afastei de James rapidamente.

- Eu não estou namorando ninguém! – me defendi.

- Ela só está me usando...- James falou divertido.

Certamente aquilo era desconcertante demais.

- Eu não estou usando ninguém...- falei rispidamente. – Marlene vamos dormir , pelo amor de Deus!

Subi as escadas com força enquanto ouvia risadas lá de baixo. Realmente não sei se fiz a melhor escolha ao voltar para Hogwarts.

**Nota da autora:**

**Oie gente! Sabem de uma coisa? To com pena do Sirius, rs. Tão confuso e ele ainda nem sabe de toda a verdade.**

**E querem saber o que meu professor de psiquiatria disse? Não ele ainda não teve a oportunidade de me diagnosticar, rs. Mas ele falou que foi feita uma pesquisa para ver as áreas dos cérebros que estavam "trabalhando" mais quando a pessoa estava apaixonada. Nas mulheres era a área da atenção, da emoção e não me lembro mais, mas eram 4. No homem, eram apenas 2, uma era o visual e a outra a do desejo sexual ( ou algo parecido). Só tenho uma coisa para dizer sobre isso, rs. Nas minhas fics eu quem mando as áreas dos cérebros ativadas, aff! Quero um James pra mim! Pode ser um Sirius também... rs. **

**Amanhã tenho de ir no plantão, mesmo não tendo de dormir lá, então cap novo acho que só segunda, ok?ACHO. **

**Gente fico muito feliz por vocês estarem acompanhando a fic. Mesmo. Meus dias são mais felizes com os comentários de vocês.**

**Beijinhos no coração e muito obrigada!**

**P.S. Eu arranjei uma beta, a bruh, mas não consigo descobrir como me comunicar com ela, então por enquanto, ainda sem betar, desculpem os erros, sem tempo de revisar.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Respondendo aos comentários(00:59 – sono? Quase nenhum)**

**De Weasley: **_Olá! Saudades de você, menina! Como foi o vest? Sirius de pai, nem me fala. Por que eu não tenho um maroto? Ó vida injusta! Mas ainda tenho esperança que um dia eu vou acordar e esbarra com um James ou quem sabe um Sirius na rua! Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Pseudo Escritora: **_Oie! To achando que o jeito é ser louca pra esses marotos se apaixonarem, rs. Eles deviam gostar de quem dá valor para eles, né? Somos todas Pseudo iguais! Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Maga do 4: **_Olá! É isso aí no cérebro deles mando eu, rs. Pelo menos enquanto a JK me empresta eles um tiquinho, rs. Eu acho que se a gente pedir todo dia um James ou um Sirius(veja bem, estamos dando opção para o cara lá de cima), nós vamos conseguir. E tomara que eu não fique velha a ponto de ver o MSN virar obsoleto, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lethicya Black: **_Oie! Seu desejo é uma ordem! Você sabe como funciona a mente dessas meninas, tipo quase que pifam. Lene e Lily não sabem aproveitar o que possuem, mas a Lene ta bem neste cap. Lily e James no entanto, ainda não conseguiram conversar descentemente. Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**(Horário: 01:41 Sono: 5/10)**

**Mandy Cullen Black: **_Olá! Então, eu também AMO crianças, especialmente as levadas. Ai de meu filho se ele não for levado, rs. Sirius vai ficar sabendo nesse cap, fica tranqüila. Quanto a finais, eu simplesmente odeio. Ainda vou escreve " a história sem fim" dos marotos, juro! Também prefiro não matar ninguém, aliás até onde eu sei não morrerá mais ninguém ( a não ser que algum personagem mude de idéia, pode aconterecer). Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Gabriella Black: **_Oie! Não sei qual é o problema que a Lily ver em ser feliz, meu pai. Realmente acho que ela precisa de acompanhamento profissional. Rio capital, mas moro em Jacarepaguá, bairro que foi considerado rural até 2000. Que bom que tem as férias planejadas, as minhas estão sem nada para fazer – e eu não estou reclamando. Feliz que esteja acompanhando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Evy Noronha: **_Olá! Sou problemática,menina. Meus caps são sempre curtos. James é a coisa mais linda da Juju, rs. Sam é fofo, né? Amo! Sirius descobre neste cap, rs. Espero que goste. Eu e o Sirius achamos nojento isso, o cara pegar a babá do filhinho – ou quase filho – mas ok. Feliz que esteja acompanhando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Verônica D M: **_Oie! Ainda bem que quer ver porque ele descobre neste cap, rs. Sim este era o grande mistério(rs) por detrás de Lene. E eu queria contratar um profissional para tratar da anta da Lily, rs. Postando o mais rápido que deu. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**(Horário:02:08 Sono:4/10)**

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **_Olá! Sim, sabia que uma hora ou outra vocês iam perceber que sou louca, rs. Tenho alguns probleminhas. Gostei do ditado do seu pai, morri de rir. Pena que não teve tempo, amo suas idéias mirabolantes. E cara a Lene não tinha um grande motivo para fazer o que fez, mas vai dizer isso para uma mulher grávida, apaixonada e completamente pirada? Rs. Beta é uma pessoa que revisa o seu texto, corrige os erros, entendeu? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**InfallibleGirl : **_Oie! Eu também acho uma injustiça isso dele deixar a Lily usar ele e não nos deixar, igualdade para todos, Jamesito! Consolou bastante o Sirius? Neste cap ele volta a ser um cara comprometido. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**Zihsendin: **_Olá! Também amo quando implicam com a pobre Lily, que de pobre não tem nada. Ela tem o James, ow. Seu cachorro também é hiperativo? O meu com certeza é! Amo! Feliz que esteja acompanhando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Cristal Evans: **_Oie! Cris, e como foi a aula? Aposto que foi só trote, rs. Amei seu último cap, fofo mesmo e quero saber logo o que vai acontecer no próximo, rs. Também achei que Bem feito era a cara do Sirius, rs. AMO. Por mim o cara pode ser possessivo, eu tenho de aceitar, eu também sou, rs. Porque os homens perfeitos demais têm de ficar com as complicadas? Me diz? Vou tentar ser mais complicadinha! Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**(Horário: 02:24 Sono: 6/10 Dor nas costas: +)**

**Layla Black: **_Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Vou matar sua curiosidade logo neste cap. Sirius descobre! Se eu tivesse um James minha vida ia ser bem simples, rs, não sei porque a Lily complica tanto. Nem gosto de falar no Tom, ==(isso é uma cara enfezada, rs). Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**Lizzie Bowen: **_Oie! Feliz que tenha gostado/de novo, rs. Não precisa imaginar muito não, neste cap mesmo ele vai descobrir sobre o Sam. Eu acho que nós temos que ter muita fé e pedir um James diariamente, ele vai aparecer, eu sei que sim. Eu já comecei a escrever uma cartinha para papai Noel, e vou pedir também ao cara lá de cima, já que a idola de minha infância dizia que tudo que quiser o cara vai me dar, né? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada._

**Rose Ane Samartine: **_Olá! Nem me fale, quando o prof me disse isso eu quis matar um, rs. Por isso que to criando uma espécie de campanha com os seres que fazem milagres (Papai Noel, Cara lá de cima, Santos, Anjos, Dumbledore...) para que eles me arranjem um James ou um Sirius – dou duas opções para eles. Eu acho que não vai ter mais mortes, digo que acho porque eu às vezes programo as coisas e aí na hora sai diferente, costumo achar que os personagens que me ditam a fic, rs. A Lily ta tentando se demonstrar uma pessoa normal, mas acho que ela ta falhando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Aline Cullen: **_Oie! Também acho! A Lily ta morando com os três caras que eu gostaria de ter na minha vida. Sirius, Sam e James, buá! Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**(Horário: 02:41 Sono: 5/10 Dor nas costas: +)**

**Dm Tayashi : **_Olá! Feliz que esteja gostando. Então, eu já tinha falado com a Bruh e ela apareceu, mas muito obrigada pela oferta. Cara eu acho que as betas são criaturas divinas! Então cap novo postado, espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Bruh Prongs: **_Oie! Beta querida! Amei falar contigo pelo ê já leu o cap e como sabe, está super certa. Sim, infelizmente a Sally vai chegar em Hogwarts. E o Amos se saiu um mulherengo, que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **_Olá! Eu também acho que já passou da hora de James e Lily terem uma conversa. Mas a ruiva não colabora! E sim você estava certa sobre o Sam, rs. Fã de maroto tem que ter um quê de convencimento, né? Rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Kakau C. : **_Oie! Seja bem vinda! Feliz que esteja gostando desta e de Meu natal com Potter, nem imagina o quanto é importante isso para mim. Sam é um mini maroto, rs. James e Lily são meu casal predileto de todos, eles ganham de longe os outros, rs. Ninguém nota, né? Rs. Espero que goste deste cap! Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!_

**(Horário 02:55 Sono: 7/10 Dor nas costas: +)**

**Loo Lupin: **_Olá! Nem me fale, o que não daria para um dia com o James, rs. Tom é lindo, o prob é o que tem por dentro. Nem gosto de falar dele, rs. Gostei da sua idéia e temos a nota da beta lá embaixo. Eu não agüentei deixar o Sirius na ignorância por mais tempo, rs. A Lily é uma anta ruiva de não agarrar logo o James. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada por tudo. _

**Lika Slytherin: **_Oie! Feliz que esteja gostando. E todos riem da pobre Lily!Mas fazer o que se ela dá motivos? Está certa, mais que certa, rs. Coitado do James ele ta tentando, mas anta ruiva ta ficando cada dia mais louca. Acho que vou pintar meu cabelo de vermelho para ver se o James se confunde, rs. Plantão foi bom , apesar de cansativo, obrigada. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Bhattatah : **_Olá! Ow, se ele der um pé na bunda da Lily, ele tem de ficar para mim. Vamos cloná-lo? Eu to topando. Os cachorros têm uma vida bem melhor que a nossa, rs, o meu com certeza tem. Feliz que esteja gostando. Plantão foi bom, apesar de cansativo, obrigada! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Nath Arezzo: **_Oie! Feliz que esteja gostando! Atualizando o mais rápido possível. Acho que toda menina que saiba dar valor a um James, o devia merecer. Pra mim pode ser o Sirius também, rs. Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**(Horário: 03:14 Sono: 9/10 Dor nas costas: + Felicidade: 10/10 - Eu sou da comunidade "Eu não sou eu quando estou com sono" . Não me culpem por nada que estiver escrito acima. Amanhã é aniversário do meu irmão, então provavelmente terei pouco tempo para escrever. Agora é melhor eu ir dormir, odeio os barulhos do silêncio. Beijinhos pessoal)**

**Um lugar chamado Hogwarts.**

**Capítulo nono.**

Eu deveria saber que eu iria enlouquecer no dia que aceitei hospedar dois marotos na casa abaixo da minha. E eu deveria estar feliz por faltar tão pouco tempo para o casamento de Remus, pois então eu estaria livre deles também. Só que era inevitável minha tristeza.

Olhei para minha mesa cheia de papéis, ainda tinha muito no que trabalhar, mas minha cabeça andava cheia demais. Decidi que poderia fazer um intervalo. Peguei a minha bolsa e sai de minha sala.

- Ted. – ele me olhou de sua mesa. – Vou fazer um lanche e já volto.

- Certo. – ele me disse. – Estou terminando de escrever o artigo que te falei.

Assenti sem admitir que nem me lembrava mais do artigo. Minha cabeça girava com pensamentos e todos eles me levavam a James. Não que ele tivesse culpa pelos assassinatos. E talvez eu possa culpá-lo por eu ser apaixonada por ele a minha vida inteira. Quero dizer, quem mandou ser tão, bem... James Potter?

Parei na única lanchonete da cidade. Aliás, era mais para um bar, na verdade. Acenei para Hagrid sem entrar. Não era de comida que eu precisava.

Sem perceber fiz o caminho de casa. Por sorte Pablo me recebeu sem me derrubar. Sabia que não deveria ter ninguém em casa naquele momento, mas mesmo assim entrei na sala de Sirius.

Para minha surpresa melancólica, James estava lá. Dormindo no sofá do amigo.

Desde nosso último beijo, eu não falava com ele. Nem para conseguir meu café da manhã. Eu estava conseguindo ser bastante forte.

Sentei-me no chão enfrente a ele e fiquei admirando ele dormir. Sei que posso estar passando por maluca, mas eu estava realmente me sentindo péssima. Não sei se minha respiração foi alta o suficiente para despertá-lo, só sei que ele acordou.

- Lily? – ele me perguntou confuso e em seguida se ajeitou no sofá para me encarar melhor. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Continuei ali parada olhando para ele. James então sentou no sofá e se espreguiçou. A única reação que tive foi me levantar e me sentar ao seu lado.

- Você quer café?- dava para ver a idéia que ele tinha sobre mim. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele seguiu em direção à cozinha.

Eu fui atrás. Sentei-me numa cadeira. Cotovelos na mesa e mãos segurando minha cabeça. Olhos? Seguindo os passos de James enquanto ele preparava minha bebida predileta.

- O que houve Lily? – ele me lançou um olhar enquanto colocava água na chaleira.

Mais uma vez não eu respondi, então ele se sentou na cadeira a minha frente. Ficou me analisando calado durante um tempo.

- Lene, me pediu para que eu te desse um tempo. – agora ele chamava minha melhor amiga pelo apelido que eu dei a ela.

Continuei em silencio. Apenas admirando os olhos que me observavam tão atentamente por detrás daqueles óculos.

- Mas eu já estava a ponto de te incomodar novamente. - ele me disse sério.

– Você não pode fazer isso comigo.

Olhei para ele descrente. Fazer o quê com ele?

- Você não pode voltar para mim e de repente me ignorar. – ele me disse e eu finalmente respondi.

- Eu não voltei para você. – falei me levantando. – eu voltei para minha cidade.

Ele também se levantou, parecia de alguma forma feliz com minha resposta. Meu coração se acelerou quando ele se aproximou. Já sabia o que ia acontecer e eu não poderia evitar.

Nós nos beijamos mais uma vez. Um beijo mais intenso que das outras vezes. Ouvi ao fundo a chaleira apitar, mas James pareceu se importar tanto quanto eu. Acho que a água poderia evaporar.

Quando terminamos o beijo, eu o abracei com força. Sabia que eu só estava tornando as coisas mais difíceis, mas era a melhor sensação do mundo estar ali com James. Ele começou a beijar meu ombro e meu pescoço e eu com muita dificuldade me lembrei de que estava no meio do expediente.

Ele falou que ia comigo e eu não fiz objeções. Talvez fosse mais fácil me concentrar no trabalho com James ao meu lado. Ele me contou que ontem ele foi dormir super tarde porque ficou pesquisando sobre as possíveis vitimas.

Na opinião dele só havia mais uma pessoa na cidade que poderia ser atacado pelo tal assassino. E esta pessoa já havia sido meu professor de Química.

* * *

Conviver diariamente com Marlene só me fazia ficar mais confuso. Às vezes parecia que eu ainda morava em Hogwarts e a qualquer momento poderia tê-la em meus braços. E então me lembrava que ela não merecia isto.

Eu estava fazendo meu trabalho braçal de sempre nos preparativos para o casamento de minha prima. Trazendo caixas e mais caixas de papelão para dentro, quando o vi.

Amos parece que achou uma boa idéia passar lá para buscar Héstia.

Ninguém pode me culpar pelo que aconteceu. Todos sabem que sou muito mais normal do que poderia ser. Fui até ele e o soquei com toda a força que possuía.

Ele parecia chocado com a recepção e apenas levou a mão até o olho esquerdo, onde eu havia acertado certeiramente. Não sou uma pessoa muito forte, minha mão estava doendo, mas não o suficiente para acertar outro soco na cara dele.

Ele merecia! Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas merecia. Amos veio para cima de mim e as pessoas que estavam a nossa volta apenas assistindo eu acabar com aquele cara, entraram em cena, Tonks e Andrômeda agarraram Amos para que ele não revidasse. Remus me segurava do outro lado.

- Seu idiota! – gritei. – Não precisa segurar ele não, vamos ver se é tão bom em briga quanto é de pegar a mulher dos outros.

- Olha quem está falando? – ele berrou de volta.

- Não fui eu o cara nojento que saí com a babá de meu próprio filho. – Remus estava tendo que fazer uma grande força para me segurar.

- Pois é melhor isso do que largar o próprio filho na barriga da mãe! – ele conseguiu desviar de Tonks e Andrômeda e acertou um soco em minha cara.

Aluado me soltou, mas eu estava atordoado demais para responder. Como assim filho? Só podia ser uma piada.

- Eu não tenho filhos, seu grande imbecil! – gritei em pouco confuso.

- Ah verdade! – ele me lançou um sorriso debochado. – Esqueci que ele carrega o meu nome!

-Do que ele está falando? – me virei para um Remus não tão confuso quanto eu.

- Ele quis dizer... - Aluado me disse em voz baixa. –que Sam é seu filho.

* * *

Precisava falar com meu pai, por isso fui até a delegacia naquela tarde. No entanto, ele parecia não querer colaborar.

- Eu nem vou te perguntar como você ficou sabendo disso tudo... - ele disse depois que expliquei minhas suspeitas para ele. – Acontece que não tenho como colocar homens escondidos dentro da casa de Horácio, James!

- Pai, você tem que concordar que ele é uma vitima em potencial! – fiz minha última tentativa.

- Deixe o trabalho com a policia, James, eu já disse. – meu pai falou mais uma vez. Ele parecia realmente cansado.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse me despedindo. Teria que agir por conta própria.

Estava doido para chegar em casa e colocar Sirius a par de meu novo plano. Tinha certeza que ele ia gostar, apesar de negar até o fim. Ele tinha uma certa relutância em admitir que gostava dos planos elaborados por mim.

Quando cheguei, Sirius não estava em casa. Subi então até a casa de Lily e lá estavam Lene e Sam correndo pela Sala. Lily veio me receber com um abraço. Parece que tínhamos chegado a um acordo não verbal.

Tínhamos mais duas semanas até o casamento de Aluado e até lá viveríamos como se eu realmente fosse morar para sempre lá embaixo. Lily não queria fazer planos, não aceitava o termo namoro para o nosso relacionamento, mas eu estava topando qualquer coisa para tê-la comigo. Sim, eu cheguei a este ponto.

Um dia tenho certeza eu entenderei a cabeça ruiva dela. Enquanto isso não acontecia a puxei para que sentasse em meu colo.

- Sabe o que Sam aprontou desta vez? – ela me disse feliz. – Fez um adorável desenho na parede de meu banheiro.

Comecei a rir e ela me beliscou. Então, Marlene se sentou cansada na mesa de frente para o sofá.

- Ele não quer tomar banho! – Lene falou para mim. – Se escondeu embaixo da cama...

- Daqui a pouco ele sai de lá... - disse sem muita certeza.

Começamos então uma conversa cordial sobre quem iria pintar as paredes do banheiro da Lily, quando Sirius adentrou pela porta da sala. Levantei-me animado para contar meu novo plano, mas levei um susto com a sua expressão pesada e seu olho roxo.

* * *

Me escondi estrategicamente atrás de James quando Sirius começou a gritar com Marlene. Eu estava torcendo para que ele descobrisse, mas não desta forma.

- Você acha que tinha o direito de me esconder uma coisa dessas? – tinha muito ressentimento em sua voz.

- Sirius, eu sei que fiz errado... - ouvi minha amiga choramingar. – Eu não tive a intenção...

- Não teve a intenção? – ele perguntou desafiador.

-Eu... eu não queria prejudicar o seu futuro...- sei que a Lene estava errada, mas ela é minha melhor amiga. E eu tenho certeza que ela o ama. – com um filho você não poderia ir para Londres...

- Eu teria ficado em Hogwarts feliz. – ele disse mudando o tom de voz. Sentou-se no sofá com um ar exausto.

- Sirius, eu sabia o quanto era importante para você o sucesso profissional. – ela falou corajosamente. Se fosse eu manteria distância, juro. Mas minha amiga se agachou perto de Sirius no sofá se apoiando com as mãos nos joelhos dele.

James me olhava assustado. Fiz sinal que depois eu o explicaria tudo. Nós continuamos ali observando os dois, nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer.

- Eu sei que você gosta de ser reconhecido por seu talento, por sua arte... não seria realizado se não tivesse isso. – ela continuou falando e ele apenas a olhava calado. – Eu namorei você por seis anos, Sirius, eu sei do que estou falando.

- Justamente, você me namorou por seis anos e não sabe o quanto a família é importante para mim? – ele disse muito baixo. Marlene o encarou um pouco envergonhada.

- Saberia mais se você costumasse se abrir mais comigo. – ela suspirou e James suspirou junto. Acho que nem com o melhor amigo Sirius se abre. – Não agi por maldade Sirius, eu te amava tanto...

- E por que foi se casar com Diggory? – ele aumentou o tom de voz, mas só um pouco.

- Você sabe exatamente como minha família é. – ela argumentou sustentando o olhar no dele.

- Então você nunca preferiu ele a mim? – eu não estava acreditando nesta pergunta. O cara acabou de descobrir que era pai e fazia este tipo de pergunta. Depois eu que sou a louca!

Minha amiga sorriu. Parecia feliz com a pergunta.

- Eu te amo, Sirius. – olhei para James e revirei os olhos e ele riu de mim. Marlene, no entanto estava concentrada no cara a sua frente. – certamente você é a pessoa mais arrogante que eu já conheci, mas mesmo assim eu te amo, então como vou preferir outra pessoa a você?

E então ele a beijou. Olhei para a porta do meu quarto e vi uma figura pequena observando a cena.

- Eca! – disse Sam.

Eu e James resolvemos deixá-los a sós.

* * *

Eu estava tentando explicar para o Almofadinhas o meu novo plano, mas como sempre ele só fazia reclamar. Fora que estava parecendo algum tipo de estorvo, já que Marlene se mudara definitivamente para a casa de meu amigo. Eu, Pablo e Sam dividíamos a sala como quarto.

Lily, por outro lado, não me deixava dormir na casa dela. Sempre que nosso relacionamento ficava um pouco mais quente, ela fugia. De uns dias para cá ela vinha brigando comigo diariamente, e toda vez que fazíamos as pazes ela me dizia que ela só estava tentando tornar a nossa despedida mais fácil. Sendo que eu era proibido de falar sobre o assunto.

O casamento de Tonks e Aluado estava muito próximo e a exploração de mão de obra barata continuava. Tentei convencer Andrômeda de que estava doente, mas esta não se abalou, me fazendo limpar cadeiras e mesas.

- Pontas, presta atenção no que eu falo uma vez na vida. – Sirius me dizia. – Estamos na festa de despedida de solteiro de nosso amigo, vamos nos divertir!

- Mas Almofadinhas, eu estou falando sério. – tentei mais uma vez. – eu vi Malfoy e aquela sua prima passarem mais de uma vez pela casa de Slug, tenho certeza que o dia está chegando.

- James, querido, eu agora sou pai de família não posso colocar minha preciosa vida em risco. – fiz uma careta. Essa agora era sua piada preferida

* * *

.

As evidências eram que James estava completamente errado. Lily havia recebido as noticias do tal Tom e eles só conseguiram uma única foto. Um cara não tão bonito quanto eu, mas mesmo assim bem abençoado.

Aluado já estava bêbado, quando o deixamos em casa. A festa fora muito engraçada. Ver Frank, um velho amigo recém casado com Alice, cantando no palco da boate junto a Remus, ambos completamente entorpecidos pelo álcool realmente foi espetacular!

Valeu a festa _sem_ mulheres que tive de enfrentar, voltar a ser comprometido não era fácil.

O único que realmente ficara sóbrio a festa inteira foi o Pontas. E isto eu já sabia, ia me custar caro. Fomos direto da casa de Remus para a casa de nosso ex - professor de química.

Ele estacionou o carro há dez metros de distância da casa e nós fomos a pé até ela. Era uma casa realmente grande e sem muros. Slug sempre gostara de luxo, mas a maioria era dada por seus alunos prediletos, ele não era de família nobre.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntei ao meu amigo. – Montar guarda nos jardins? Assim podemos destruir os insetos que vierem praguear as plantas.

- Eu posso caprichar para seu olho esquerdo combinar com o direito... - ele me disse fazendo sinal para irmos para os fundos. Meu olho já nem estava tão roxo assim... Eu ainda mato aquele Diggory!

- Você fica aqui... - ele acha que manda em mim. – fique com o celular em mãos. Quando eu der um toque, você liga para a policia, ok?

- Para o seu pai, você quis dizer? – era bom confirmar.

- Para quem quer que for...- ele me disse e então começou a forçar a janela da sala e se jogou lá dentro.

Eu me encostei na parede e me sentei sobre a grama. Estava num lugar escondido, atrás de duas grandes árvores.

**Nota da autora: **

**_Oie Pessoal! Olha eu aqui!_**

**_Agora tenho uma beta! Obrigada Bruh! _**

**_Outra novidade é que a fic está acabando. Vejo no máximo dois capítulos para ela. Vou sentir saudades desses personagens insanos, rs._**

**_E aí? Gostaram? Será que o James pega os carinhas no próximo cap? Ou será que o Sirius é quem está certo?_**

**_Amo demais receber os comentários de vocês, de verdade. Eu fico muito feliz de poder dividir esta loucura com vocês, rs._**

**_Beijinhos infinitos e muito Obrigada._**

**N/B(pra quem não sabe...Bruh Prongs): _Oi pessoal!!!_**

**_Esse é o primeiro cap. Da Fic que eu Beto e adivinhem? Eu estou amando betar as Fics da Juh!_**

**_Vocês acreditam que ela quase não tem erros? Eu tenho que ficar caçando alguma palavrinha aqui... outra ali... é vida de Beta é assim!_**

**_E o melhor é que eu amo fazer isso sabia?_**

**_Fora que a Juh é super legal e eu amo as Fics dela há Eras!!! Kkk_**

**_Então é isso pessoal... espero que tenham gostado do Cap porque eu amei *-*_**

**_Quem não gosta de James e Lily juntinhos... e ainda uma dose de suspense afinal???_**

**_Eu amo! E espero que vocês também!!!!_**

**_Comentem bastante viu?_**

**_Bjinhuss_**

_**MFF**_


	11. Chapter 11

**(Respondendo aos comentários: parei com essa vida de postar de madrugada!)**

**Loo Lupin: **_Oie! Ah! Obrigada pelos parabéns ao meu mano, ele é de leão, ama ser o centro das atenções, se é que você me entende. Rindo muito da sua descrição de Tom/Voldemort, eu acho totalmente justa a aparência que ele vai construindo com o tempo, a de um monstro. Quero o James pra mim também, já comecei minha campanha, rs. Não pude resistir e fiz o Sirius bater no Amos, acho que de alguma forma ele merecia, rs. Os suspenses não duram muito tempo nas minhas fics, rs. E a Bruh logo, logo vai ter outras fics minhas para betar. Fique com o penúltimo cap, espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **_Olá! Exatamente pelo menos um casal se acertou. Sam?Amou o pai, rs. Falo disso neste capítulo. Então, James e Lily têm de se resolver, mas ainda não foi desta vez. Contudo, estamos no penúltimo cap, não vai demorar muito para vermos como tudo vai terminar. Feliz de verdade por você acompanhar e gostar de minhas fics, não teria graça nenhum se não tivesse vocês para eu dividi-las. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Bruh Prongs: **_Oie! 17 páginas é o que há! Rs. Pelo menos para nós leitores. Feliz de verdade que esteja gostando da fic, mais uma vez você já leu este cap e inclusive já tem em mãos o último, então espero que goste do desfecho. Muito obrigada por tudo e beijinhos infinitos!_

**Maga do 4: **_Olá! Muito bem pensado, apesar de dar um enfoque maior em Sirius e James, posso aceitar o Remus também, rs. Verdade, antigamente eu ia todos os fins de semanas no Mc Donald e hoje vou quase nunca, rs. Em parte porque não como mais carne, rs, só como peixe. James e Lily relutam são uma coisa, aff. Lene até que sabe ser sensata às vezes, né? Amei os socos que o Sirius deu no Amos, ele simplesmente precisava disso. Feliz que leia as minhas fics, de verdade!Seria muito chato escrever se não houvesse ninguém para dividir. Eu já tenho outra fic em mente, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Gabriella Black: **_Oie! Sim, sim, James em ação! Agora quanto a ele e Lily, simplesmente lavo minhas mãos, ô gente complicada essa. E eu tinha de fazer o Sirius dar um soco no Amos, rs, não me pergunte o porquê. Aqui já morreram mais de 6 parece, ____ . Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**De Weasley: **_Olá! Olha que linda! Passou no vest, parabéns! E ta gostando da facul? Também quero um Sirius ou um James, to fazendo uma campanha, rs. Fica tranqüila que eu posto rápido, rs, aí as unhas agüentam. Cara nem me fale da Lily, estamos precisando de ajuda profissional para desvendar a mente dela. Feliz que esteja acompanhando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Kah Reche: **_Oie! Seja bem vinda! Alguns avisos importantes: não ligue para as loucuras escritas por esta pessoa que vos fala, e muito menos por aquelas feitas por meus personagens(eu os roubei temporariamente da JK, rs), ok? Mega feliz que esteja gostando, espero que goste deste penúltimo cap também. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Nath Arezzo: **_Olá! Então eu atualizei o mais rápido que pude, rs. Espero que goste deste cap. Assim estamos falando de uma fic minha, então espere por um final feliz, rs. Não saberia fazer de outra forma, deixe os destinos tristes para a JK, rs. Vamos dar um jeito de conseguir um maroto para nós! To ainda bolando um que esteja gostando da fic! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Rose Anne Samartine: **_Oie! Lily extremamente louca neste cap, sério. E a culpa nem é minha, devem ser os fios de cabelos ruivos que a afetam, rs. Fechou a campanha, rs, tipo acho que de tanta gente pedindo vão abrir uma fabrica de marotos, produção em massa! E eu simplesmente tive que fazer o Sirius bater no Amos, não havia como ser diferente, rs. Sam é a coisa mais lindinha, rs. Espero que goste deste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lizzie Bowen: **_Olá! Eu simplesmente tive que fazer o Sirius bater no Amos, não me pergunte o porquê, rs. James e Lily são tão fofos quanto complicados, rs, neste cap eu quase mato aquela ruiva louca. Que nada, Sirius gosta de ter o ego amaciado, foi ele ter certeza que Lene nunca o trocara de verdade por Amos, que ok para ele, rs. Eu amo criança cara, rs, e Sam puxou ao pai. Penúltimo cap! Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mari IP: **_Oie! Então, não posso prometer que ninguém se machuca. James e Lily são a coisa mais complicada, nunca vi um casal relutar tanto em ser feliz. Neste cap minha vontade é de arrancar os cabelos ruivos dela, rs. E eu tinha que fazer o Sirius dar um soco no Amos, rs, inexplicável a minha vontade, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lethicya Balck: **_Olá! Sim, sim, estamos no penúltimo cap. Sam tem dois anos de idade, eles contaram para ele, mas fico pensando como uma criança de dois anos de idade encara isso, rs. Provavelmente nem vai lembrar que Amos já foi seu pai um dia, a não ser pelas fotos. Então cara, acho que depois desse cap você desiste de vez desse casal, rs, dá vontade de arrancar os cabelos ruivos de certa pessoa, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Karoih: **_Oie! Ei! Eu também tenho um pouco de preconceito com jogadores de futebol, rs. Também AMO o Sirius sendo mal, rs. Não me pergunte o porque, mas o Sirius tinha que socar o Amos, ele me pediu isso e eu tive fazer a vontade dele, rs. James e Lily relutam em ser felizes, neste cap minha vontade de afogá-los. Não posso fazer nada se os personagens não batem bem da cabeça, certo? Espero que goste deste, feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Tathy: **_Olá! Ei menina! Saudades de seus comentários! Como você está? Feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que o penúltimo cap te agarde! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Kakau C. : **_Oie! Sério, estamos no penúltimo cap. Também fico triste com finais, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeita de ter chegado ao fim, rs. Sam puxou ao pai, né? Difícil não se apegar ao menino, rs. Então, sobre James e Lily, creio que a minha vontade de arrancar os cabelos deles não se restrinja a mim neste cap, rs. Tive que fazer o Sirius socar o Amos, rs, nem pergunte o porquê. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada. _

**Layla Black: **_Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Foi inevitável fazer o Sirius socar o Amos, rs. Lindo demais ele com a Lene, né?Coisa mais lindinha! Lily e James estão gostando dessa coisa de complicar, aff que fiquei com raiva deles nesse cap, rs. Então, espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Zihsendin: **_Oie! Ei obrigada pelo Boazinha! Adoro o Sirius sendo mal, rs. Amo a prepotência dele. Não sei se já deu para perceber, mas os "eus" que mais gosto de escrever são Sirius e Lily. A ruiva porque é legal brincar com seu pouco juízo e Sirius porque ele é simplesmente Sirius Black, rs. Espero que goste deste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Natália Lopes: **_Olá! Ai Belém parece ótimo para se viver, se tiver trabalho para médica aí acho que é para aí que vou! É isso mesmo que você falou, minha irmã está tentando vest e me falou isso também. Tomara que você passe para cá!Vou estar torcendo! Quanto a Lily, eu concordo inteiramente com você, fica tranqüila já escrevi o último cap. O soco foi simplesmente inevitável, rs, não me pergunte o porquê. E também amo Sirius e Lene. E você nem imagina as idéias mirabolantes de James para enfrentar o povo do mal, rs. Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**bhattatah**_: Oie! Acho que você vai ter mais raiva ainda da Lily! Quase que não deu tempo de responder ao seu review, rs. Espero que goste deste. Postando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!  
_

**Um lugar Chamado Hogwarts.**

**Capítulo décimo**

A casa de meu ex - professor de química estava realmente um breu, não podia acender a luz ou eu me denunciaria ali. Abri meu celular para que assim pudesse iluminar os arredores. Se minhas suposições estivessem certas hoje à noite pegaria os assassinos e ainda poderia evitar mais uma morte.

Não era um plano muito elaborado. Eu só tinha que achar o quarto de Horácio Slughorn, me esconder em algum canto e esperar que eles aparecessem. Quando isto acontecesse eu apertaria o número de Sirius do meu celular e só teria que distraí-los até que a policia chegasse.

Agora que eu me encontrava atrás da cama do Professor Slughorn, eu ficava me perguntando como os distrairia. Certo, eu tinha duas facas e os ameaçaria com a presença da policia. Esperava que isso os contivesse. Vi no meu visor que haviam duas ligações perdidas, mas esta não era a hora de retornar, poderia acordar o professor.

* * *

Meu celular vibrou e eu li no visor o nome de Lily. O que ela queria agora?

Ela e Marlene estavam na despedida de solteira de minha prima, haviam deixado Sam com a Sra. Potter. Resolvi atender, apesar das orientações de Pontas de deixar o telefone livre.

- Oi Lily... - disse um pouco ranzinza, afinal não havia gostado muito da idéia daquela despedida de solteira. Muita mulher junta não pode dar em boa coisa.

- Por que seu amigo não atende o telefone? – ela e James haviam brigado mais uma vez. Tudo porque cada vez mais saem notas sobre os dois na internet, os paparazzis andavam atrás deles.

Qualquer fã que abraçasse James na rua gerava especulações através da mídia. E o pior, _brigas_ por parte de Lily e Pontas. Não sei como ele estava aguentando isso.

- Estamos numa espécie de missão. – falei pensando se não poderia contar a idéia mirabolante de meu amigo... Talvez Lily pudesse vir aqui buscá-lo, ela sempre teve mais influência sobre a cabeça dele do que eu. – ele não pode atender.

- Sirius, diga a verdade. – pela voz havia consumido mais álcool do que o de costume. – ele não pode estar realmente chateado com o que eu disse, não é? Você me entende, não? Aquela mulher estava no pescoço dele! – eu suspirei. – Malditos repórteres! E eu sei que digo que não sou namorada dele, mas isso não quer dizer... Sirius, não conte para ele, mas eu gosto do James, sabe. Sempre fui apaixonada por ele. – queria uma novidade. Ela estava inegávelmente bêbada. – por que ele me disse que eu teria que aceitá-lo por completo? Não tem como Sirius. Como vou namorar alguém há quilômetros de distância e com várias mulheres o perseguindo?

Eu pude reparar que ela estava chorando. Ouvi alguém falar com ela e então a voz de Marlene apareceu no telefone.

-Ela está bêbada... - eu a informei. – Vá para casa, e coloque ela para dormir.

- Vocês ainda vão demorar? – ela quis saber.

- Um pouco. Lene, eu tenho de desligar...

Havia uma chamada em espera e esta era de James. Pensei que ele pudesse ter desistido finalmente desse plano absurdo, mas ao atender ouvi outras vozes. Xinguei a mim mesmo. Era hora de ligar para a polícia.

* * *

Eram quatro pessoas completamente encapuzadas e com roupa preta. Eles entraram tão silenciosamente que eu levei um susto quando os vi. Levantei em um pulo, quando eles começaram a chamar pelo professor Slughorn.

- Se eu fosse vocês não faria nada... – eu disse com minhas facas de cozinha em mãos. Olhei para as armas deles, um deles possuía um revolver.

- E quem vai nos impedir? – ouvi uma voz de mulher. – Você?

O Professor Slughorn já havia acordado e choramingava de sua cama coisas como "Podem levar tudo o que quiser, mas deixem meus abacaxis cristalizados!".

- Eu e mais um monte de policiais... - falei rápidamente. Sabia que poderia estar sendo patético, mas precisava ganhar tempo.

- Olhe! Tão famoso e rico, mas tem de apelar para o papai...- disse uma voz conhecida. Eu poderia jurar que era de Malfoy.

- E vocês? – falei chegando mais perto. – Que vem em quatro para matar um velho indefeso?

Ouvi o professor Slughorn choramingar. A que tinha voz de mulher queria avançar em mim. Mas o mais alto deles falou.

- Não. - disse com uma voz fria. – Vamos ver o quão engenhoso foi o plano dele. Potter, não é?

- O Lord vai querer um autógrafo antes de matá-lo? – a mulher perguntou irônicamente.

- Não sou muito fã de futebol. – ele falou agora circulando ao meu redor. – muita gente imunda junta num lugar só.

- Engraçado... nunca vi uma concentração tão grande de pessoas imundas como aqui... - ouvi a voz de meu melhor amigo. Realmente não poderia contar com Sirius para obedecer às regras de meus planos. _Ainda bem!_

Como ele chegou por trás, conseguiu desarmar tanto a mulher quanto Malfoy. E agora os ameaçava com as facas que possuíam em mãos, muito maiores que as minhas. Ele jogou uma delas para mim.

- Eles não tem coragem nem para mostrar a própria face, meu caro amigo – disse para Sirius que deu uma risada.

- Nós podemos ajudá-los a fazer isto... - não sabia se provocá-los era uma boa forma de passar o tempo.

O único deles que estava armado com um revolver, ainda não havia dito nada. Na verdade, parecia encolhido no canto do quarto. O de voz fria ainda possuía uma faca enorme em mãos e nos olhava atentamente. Slughorn tremia na cama.

E então comecei a ouvir a sirene da policia. Enfim, meu pai estava chegando.

- Atire Rabicho! – não era o fato de o homem de voz fria estar mandando alguém atirar em mim que havia me paralisado. O nome é que havia feito todos os músculos de meu corpo congelarem. – Vamos, Rabicho, o pai dele vai ficar orgulhoso de ver que o filho quis seguir os passos de seu avô.

Eu não consegui fazer nada. Falar nada. Não podia acreditar que o quarto encapuzado era Rabicho. Tenho certeza que esta também foi a reação de Sirius.

Ouvi o som de um tiro, olhei para meu braço cheio de sangue e então tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Apesar da insistência de Marlene e de meu sono, eu não fui dormir. Queria esperar James e conversar com ele. Eu estava me sentindo mal pelas coisas que havia dito para ele. E nem estava mais bêbada, havia consumido um pote inteiro de sorvete.

Havíamos passado na casa da senhora Potter para pegar Sam, ele felizmente já estava dormindo e não acordou até que colocássemos ele no sofá da sala de Sirius. Eu e Lene esperávamos os meninos no portão de casa, com Pablo ao nosso lado.

Foi um alivio quando vi o carro de James contornar a esquina. Mas meu coração ficou apertado quando vi que só Sirius estava dentro dele. Fui até ele quando saiu do carro.

- Calma. – ele me disse. – James está no hospital, mas está bem.

- Por que sua camisa está cheia de sangue? – Lene quis saber indo examiná-lo de perto.

Eu comecei a chorar instintivamente. Ou talvez ainda fosse o efeito do álcool. Sirius disse que ia trocar de roupa e me levaria até o hospital. E então, começou a nos contar tudo sobre o plano mirabolante do cara pelo qual eu fui me apaixonar.

É um destino cruel o meu... Ser apaixonada por um cara que além de ser famoso, um tanto quanto irresistível, gostava de viver perigosamente. Isso não_ era_ vida!

James não podia receber visita, quando cheguei ao hospital. Ele teve que passar por uma cirurgia, os médicos disseram que ele estava bem, que a bala só atingira o braço esquerdo. Mas eu queria vê-lo para ter certeza. Os pais de James pareciam tão nervosos quanto eu. Sirius e Remus tentavam demonstrar calma, mas eu percebia a aflição no olhar deles. Enfim uma enfermeira bondosa disse que poderíamos entrar.

Ele estava acordado, parece que desmaiou por causa do sangue. Eu me sentei ainda tremendo numa poltrona que havia em seu quarto. Esperei que recebesse os cumprimentos dos pais e dos amigos. Acho que poderia cair se ficasse em pé.

O Sr. Potter parecia estar confuso, não sabia se brigava com James ou se abraçava o filho. Eu mesma seria capaz de matá-lo e ao mesmo tempo chorar de alegria por ele estar vivo. O pai de James falou que teria que voltar à delegacia e a mãe disse que ia fazer um lanche, nós estávamos lá há mais de 10 horas, _coitada._

- E você?- ele me perguntou com um meio sorriso. – Não vai falar comigo?

- Eu estou avaliando se você merece... - minha voz saiu tremida assim como minhas mãos, que não paravam quietas.

Sirius e Remus estavam nas pontas da poltrona na qual eu estava sentada. Fui até a cama de James e me sentei na beirada direita, ele colocou o braço sobre meu colo e ficou brincando com a minha mão.

- Você está melhor aqui do que na casa de Sirius... - falei tentando inútilmente ajeitar seus cabelos. – pelo menos tem uma cama.

Ele riu e Sirius ficou um pouco revoltado por eu mencionar a sua casa. E então eles começaram uma conversa sobre o que houvera depois que James perdera a consciência. Eu, no entanto, fiquei ali só observando para ver se ele estava bem de verdade.

* * *

Tive que relatar para James várias vezes o que ocorrera depois que ele perdeu a consciência. Não me controlei e fui com tudo para cima de Rabicho, este, nervoso, acabou disparando com a arma na direção de seu mestre, que descobrimos ser realmente o tal Tom. Malfoy, Bellatrix e Peter eram seus comparsas, ou pelo menos eram aqueles que estavam com ele nesta noite. A policia chegou logo depois. Tom Ridle morreu antes de chegar ao hospital, os outros três estavam presos na delegacia de Hogwarts.

- Mas eles disseram o porquê dos roubos e assassinatos? – Pontas me perguntou e Lily pela primeira vez desviou a sua atenção de meu amigo e me olhou atentamente.

- Tom achava que os objetos reais deveriam pertencer somente a pessoas com o sangue nobre. A maioria de suas vitimas haviam herdado os bens preciosos de parentes distantes, ou haviam enriquecido e assim adquirido tal patrimônio. – James abriu a boca, mas eu já sabia o que ele ia me falar. – Seu avô apesar do antepassado nobre, não era bem visto, se casou com uma reles empregada, parece que isto era algum tipo de ofensa ainda pior aos objetos.

- Você falou com Rabicho? – James me perguntou e eu fiz que não.

Era uma traição sem tamanho. Aluado também ficara chocado ao saber o caminho que nosso amigo escolhera. Às vezes as pessoas conseguem esquecer a amizade e procurar por _poder_. Parece que Tom havia prometido muitas coisas para quem o ajudasse a matar o que ele chamava de "sangues ruins" que insistiam em pegar os pertences da família real.

* * *

Havia chegado o dia em que James teria alta. Eu estava realmente feliz, apesar de que daqui a dois dias ele estará num avião indo para Madri. Decidi que eu ia aproveitar o tempo que me restava com ele, já que sofrer era inevitável.

Sirius e Marlene estavam cada dia melhor. Tinha me esquecido o quanto era bom tê-los juntos, as ironias de um para outro são espetaculares. Sam adorara a idéia de ter um novo pai. Pai este que lhe dá sorvete de chocolate todos os dias, aliás. E creio que não foi uma grande surpresa para o resto da cidade quando souberam da verdadeira paternidade de Sam, o que deixou Sirius ainda mais cheio de si.

Nunca pensei que fosse ver Sirius tão paternal. Tudo bem, que ele e James mais estragam a criança do que qualquer coisa, mas ele realmente tinha um carinho imenso pelo filho. E depois, pedir para um maroto educar uma criança é demais, afinal para Sirius é normal subir em arvores até hoje.

E a vida deles era muito mais fácil que a minha. Sirius podia trabalhar em casa, portanto, ia se mudar para Hogwarts de vez. O que é muita sorte, pois ele resolveu comprar a parte de baixo de minha casa e vai reformá-la para fazer um quarto a mais.

A Sra. Potter falou que achava melhor o filho passar as noites agora em sua casa, já que lá ele tinha uma cama de verdade. James ainda estava com o braço esquerdo imobilizado. Íamos trocar o lugar dos homens para entrar no casamento de Tonks, aliás, eu era o par de James.O infeliz só conseguiu aumentar ainda mais sua fama depois disso tudo.

Repórteres, jornais de todo mundo – incluindo o meu, pois não havia como frear o Ted- noticiaram o acidente que ocorrera com James Potter. Fora que os responsáveis pelos assassinatos cruéis foram pegos. Perdi a conta de quantas entrevistas já havia dado. Nem sei mais o que eu disse para a maioria. Todos querendo saber se eu era namorada dele e como eu estava me sentindo tendo James hospitalizado... Tudo aquilo era realmente cansativo e eu tinha certeza que não queria isso para mim.

Não sabia o que comprar para James. Só que eu queria lhe dar algo, para ele não se esquecer de mim, então estavam fora da lista os chocolates. Resolvi optar por uma pulseira de ouro com uma medalha da sorte. Assim mesmo quando já não estivéssemos juntos, eu iria ver pelas fotos dos jornais se ele ainda a usava e portanto, se lembrava de mim. Fora que James precisaria de sorte se continuasse atrás de assassinos e afins.

Suspirei antes de entrar no quarto. James estava sentado na beirada da cama já de roupa normal, conversava animadamente com Sirius. Só devia estar aguardando o papel da alta.

Foi o tempo de eu enfiar minha mão na bolsa e pegar o embrulho com a pulseira, para simplesmente eu tomar um banho de realidade. Uma mulher loira, extremamente magra e alta adentrou o quarto chorando. Ela passou por mim sem me notar e se jogou em cima de James lhe dando um selinho. Olhei atônita para a cena. Percebi que os olhares de Sirius e James se voltaram para mim. A mulher então, ainda agarrada ao pescoço de James se virou para me ver e eu a reconheci, era a tal modelo que James namorava, Sally.

Sai do quarto abruptamente. Sei que James veio atrás de mim e vi que Sirius impediu que Sally viesse atrás. Ele me parou com o braço bom, segurando meu pulso.

- Ela não é mais minha namorada. - ele parecia sincero. – Você sabe que não. Acredita em mim, não é?

- Não sei se deveria acreditar, mas acredito. – falei. Eu precisava ser forte para fazer o que tinha de fazer, simplesmente não nasci para esta vida. – Escuta James, eu realmente não escolhi essa vida para mim... repórteres me perseguindo, mulheres atrás do cara que está comigo, pessoas que sabem mais de você do que eu mesma...mais do que você mesmo...

- Lily... - ele disse com pesar. Meu tom não era de briga.

- É para você não se esquecer de mim... - entreguei o embrulho para ele. – os jornais não me deixarão esquecer de você mesmo...- tentei sorrir.

- Não preciso disso para me lembrar de você... - ele me disse baixo de mais, mas pegando o embrulho. – e não posso te obrigar a entrar nesta vida comigo...

Ele tentou me beijar, mas eu tive forças para desviar. Tinha certeza que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Mas então porque desde que eu cheguei em casa não consigo parar de chorar?

**Nota da autora:**

Oie gente! Amo escrever UA para poder acabar com o povinho do mal, rs. Mas sabem desde que li o sexto livro que acho que tudo seria resolvido facilmente se Dumbie ao invés de levar o pequeno Tom para a escola, o levasse para um bom psiquiatra.

Quanto aos nossos bonitinhos, sei que dá vontade de esganá-los. Eu quase deixei a ruiva careca, queria arrancar os cabelos dela. Mas aguardem o próximo cap. Odeio a Sally e tal...

Este foi o penúltimo capítulo. Já escrevi o último e enviei para a alma caridosa que é minha beta (muito obrigada Bruh). Assim que der eu posto.

Quem tiver um tempinho, please, comente!

Beijinhos infinitos no coração de vocês! E muito obrigada!

Ju

**N/B: **_**Oi pessoal!!!**_

_**Mais alguém ficou tristinho agora ou foi só eu??**_

_**Mais alguém quer esganar a Galinha-Sally ou só eu??**_

_**Mais alguém quer um James ou só eu?? Kkkk**_

_**Espero que tenham curtido o Cap e que estejam gostando de eu Betar essa super Fic da Juh!**_

_**Espero por vocês no próximo cap e não se esqueçam de comentar ok?**_

_**Porque comentar Pooode!**_

_**E esganar a galinha-Sally também pooode!!!**_

_**Kkkk**_

_**Bjinhuss**_

**MFF**


	12. Chapter 12

**Respondendo aos comentários( não adianta, a madrugada é minha amiga, rs. 00:45): **

**Marydf Evans Cullen**** : **_Oie! Então, existe sim a possibilidade de um epílogo, mas ainda não ta concreto na minha cabeça, rs. Vou tentar, ok? Fico tão feliz que tenha acompanhado a fic até o final, muito mesmo. Adorei te conhecer! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**De Weasley**** : **_Olá! Eu também odeio a Sally, mesmo depois deste capítulo, eu a odeio. Odeio qualquer uma que não seja a Lily e que encoste no meu James, rs. No entanto, apesar de minha concessão a ruiva parece gostar de sofrer. Onde você mora? Aqui no Rio também estamos sem aula, minha facul só volta dia 17. Chegamos a ter 4 dias de aula e depois paramos. Para alguma coisa essas férias têm de servir, não é? Feliz que possa comentar! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Loo Lupin**** : **_Oie! Eu odeio últimos caps, nem me fale. Pensa no Tom descrito no livro da câmera secreta, mas já envelhecido, tendo uns 40 anos, essa era a aparência dele. Não tente entender a Lily, aquela ruiva é louca! Beta já postou. E Loo, eu simplesmente sou uma manteiga derretida, jamais escreveria a morte deles. JK é uma malvada. Morri de rir com seu drama, mas ta mais fácil eu virar esquizofrênica, primeiro que eu já tenho uma tia que é e segundo que fico doida se ficar sem escrever um nada nessas férias. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Layla Black : **_Olá! Muito feliz que tenha gostado. Tom não se mete a besta nas minhas fics, rs. Acabo com ele! JK é muito mole! Sirius e Lene são coisas lindas, né? Concordo com você. E eu odeio a Sally, mesmo depois deste cap. Cara acho que ninguém consegue entender duas criaturas como James e Lily, rs. Foi muito bom ter você aqui estes caps todos. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Aline Cullen**** : **_Oie! Não quero de deixar louca! Já basta eu, Lily, James e Sirius, fora Tom, de loucos por aqui. Foi muito bom ter você por aqui durante todos esses caps. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos._

**Kakau C.**** : **_Olá! Eu odeio finais, nem me fale. Feliz que tenha acompanhado a fic! Tenho um bloqueio com o Seboso, rs, eu o odeio, mas é claro, odeio muito mais o Rabicho. Concordo, a esperança é a última que morre e a Lily pode ser louca, mas não é burra. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Cuca Malfoy: **_Oie! Seja bem vinda! Não se espante com as minhas loucuras, e nem as dos personagens, ok? Uma Malfoy? Não temos muitas por aqui, rs. É muito Black e agora as Cullen. Sirius papai é fofo né? Eu amo criança levada. Eu ainda quero esganar a Sally mesmo neste cap. Infelizmente este é o último cap, mas veja o lado positivo, eles não tem muito mais o que sofrer. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**bruh prongs**** : **_Olá! O que posso dizer? Amei poder te conhecer melhor! Você é muito fofa! Muito obrigada por tudo, viu? Beijinhos infinitos!_

**SaintNis** : _Oie! Você é de Portugal, não é? Meu avós e tios paternos nasceram aí, quer dizer, nasceram na Ilha da Madeira. Meu pai foi o único que nasceu aqui no Brasil. Imagina o Cristiano, o Kaká e o James juntos? Ia ser só gol, isso é se o James não estragasse tudo porque estava no telefone com a Lily. Feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mari lP**** : **_Olá! Pois é, nem me fale. Acho que a Lily deveria se esconder porque é muita gente querendo bater nela. Quanto a Sally eu a odeio mesmo depois deste cap, rs. Tenho ciúmes pela Lily. É bom nem mencionar o traidor mesmo, e cara a JK é muito molenga, o Tom não se mete a besta nas minhas fics, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando e mais ainda ter tido você por aqui durante a fic! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Mih Brandon Cullen: **_Oie! Seja bem vinda! Por favor, não estranhe a loucura presente nesta fic, nem a minha, nem a de meus personagens. Feliz que tenha gostado! Quase acertou, rs. Mas vamos deixar para você descobrir durante o cap. E sim mesmo depois deste cap, eu ainda odeio a Sally! Espero que goste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lika Slytherin**** : **_Olá! Ah, que bom que está gostando! Muito feliz! Da vontade de bater na Lily, né? Pois é se eu fosse ela fazia um seguro de risco pessoal, rs. Jamais faria o James de gato e sapato da Lily, rs, seria algo criminoso, rs. Sirius e o Sam não são fofos? Cara eu amo criança e eu amo demais o Sirius. Eu tenho que acabar com a história, se não ela fica sem lógica, rs. Pelo menos dentro da pouca lógica que existe em minha mente, rs. Mas to pensando em fazer um epílogo. Foi muito bom ter você aqui! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lizzie Bowen**: _Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Não é coisa de bêbado? Ligar e começar a falar e de repente cair no choro? Às vezes eu tenho pena da pobre Lily, rs. Mas aí eu lembro que ela tem o James e paro de ter pena, rs. Ei amo fic sem a galera do mal, rs, o que realmente importa é o romance, certo? Rs. Vou dar uma olhada nas suas. Sirius e James são as coisas fofas de minha vida, se algum dia você encontrar alguém parecido, pelo amor, me avise. Eu odeio a Sally mesmo depois deste cap, rs. Foi muito bom ter você por aqui! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Shu Malfoy: **_Oie! Outra Malfoy! Não tenho muitas por aqui! Prazer! Gostei muito da idéia, realmente deveria ter pensado nisso! Sally poderia estar morta a esta hora, rs! Eu ainda a odeio mesmo depois deste cap, rs. Tenho ciúmes alheio, no James ninguém toca só a Lily. Rs. Nem tente entender a cabeça ruiva da Lily, rs. Espero que goste deste! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Rose Anne Samartinne**** :** _Olá! Acho que não me fiz entender, rs. Usei a palavra "fechou" como gíria, queria dizer que topei, é tipo um "já é", entende? A campanha continua firme e forte e continuemos a orar para conseguir nossos marotos. Tipo também ta valendo a carta para papai Noel, realmente pretendo mandar uma este ano. Eu continuo odiando a Sally mesmo depois deste cap, rs. E sim vai ficar tudo bem, a fic é a minha ow, e eu não saberia escrever outro tipo de final que não o feliz. Rs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e saiba que foi muito bom ter você por aqui! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**bhattatah**** : **_Oie! Usa mesmo? Jura? Mata eles para mim? Aí você se transformará numa heroína! A Lily tem sérios problemas, talvez nem Froid a entendesse. Nem me fale, odeio finais. Morri de rir com seu review. Meus plantões acabaram domingo passado, cara to numa onda de despedida terrível. Odeio. Esse semestre é muito difícil vou ficar sem plantão. James desistir do futebol? Não se eu puder evitar, rs. James é padrinho de Sam, sim. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Lethicya Black****:**_ Olá! Acho que a Lily está correndo perigo de vida, rs. Leitoras e autora estão desesperadas atrás dela, rs. E bem amei quando li seu review, porque você pegou bem a visão da coisa toda. James não é um cara qualquer, o que são uns reportes invadindo sua vida pessoal? Ele é o James, ow! Nem me fale, eu vivo com pena do James, rs. Mas aqui está o último cap! Espero que goste! Foi muito bom ter você por aqui! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**(02:05 – espero que gostem.)**

**U****m lugar chamado Hogwarts.**

**Capítulo Décimo primeiro.**

O Pontas ficou realmente arrasado quando a Lily o deixou sozinho com aquela pulseirinha. Nunca o vi assim, nem quando a Lily foi para a Califórnia. Naquela época ele realmente achava que ela ia voltar e a despedida tinha sido promissora... Pelo menos ao olhar sonhador de meu melhor amigo.

Foi por isso que, apesar de preferir ficar em minha casa com Marlene e Sam, subi as escadas e bati na porta de Lily. Ela não abriu a porta, Lene já havia me avisado que ela não estava querendo falar com ninguém, nem com ela. Eu bati mais forte.

- Lily, se você não abrir – eu ameacei. –eu juro que coloco essa porta abaixo e nem que eu tenha que chamar um chaveiro para isto

Acho que sou conhecido pela minha honestidade e coragem para cumprir o que prometo. Afinal eu sou o cara que invade pistas de aeroportos, entra de moto em ambientes fechados e até mesmo pula os muros de uma delegacia de polícia. Não preciso dizer quem estava por trás de todos esses atos, mas o que me impedia de derrubar esta mera portinha?

Lily finalmente abriu. O rosto dela estava completamente vermelho, dava para ver que ela esteve chorando. Ela não parecia muito contente de me receber, mas me deixou entrar. Sentou- se no sofá da sala e eu me sentei sobre a mesa de frente para ela.

- Então, Lily... - falei bem devagar para ver se ela compreendia. – vim aqui para te falar que você pode estar perdendo o cara de sua vida...

- Sirius... - eu não deixei ela continuar. Já tinha decorado todo aquele discurso.

- James já me disse isso tudo. Quero que saiba que ele não vai vir atrás de você dessa vez. – falei firme. E ela sustentava os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas para mim. Não sei porque tenho tanta dificuldade em ver mulheres chorando... – e sei que pode parecer difícil ser a namorada dele, mas saiba que ele realmente te ama.

Então eu a abracei porque não agüentava mais ver aquela ruiva chorando. Perguntei se ela queria que eu chamasse a Marlene e ela me disse que não. Então eu a deixei sozinha.

É uma forma muito inteligente de vida, essa de James e Lily. Ela sofre de um lado... Ele sofre do outro... Ambos se amam, mas claro que _não_ podem ficar juntos. Será que dois loucos não podem se amar? Vou pesquisar na internet de que planeta eles vieram, com certeza é algum tipo de planeta menos evoluído que o meu.

* * *

Eu estava no meu quarto. Que por sinal, minha mãe manteve exatamente como era em minha adolescência, as duas camas – uma para mim e outra para Almofadinhas - o computador, o pôster do time de Hogwarts - na época que eu fazia parte dele - e meu quadro de fotos. Tirei todas as fotos que tinham o Rabicho , depois me livraria delas.

E então vi a foto de Lily. Lembro exatamente de como a consegui. Ela estava mostrando um álbum para Marlene na escada que levava as salas de aula, era das férias de verão que passara com a família na Cornoalha. Eu e o resto dos marotos estávamos passando por elas, quando Lily tirou esta foto do álbum e disse que ia jogar fora já que estava vermelha demais nela. E eu tomei da mão dela, claro. Iniciamos uma discussão, ela correu atrás de mim, mas não conseguiu reaver a foto. Sorri com a lembrança e tirei a foto dali, sem saber exatamente o que fazer com ela.

Ouvi alguém bater na porta, e Sally entrou no meu quarto e se sentou na cama de Sirius. Era estranho ter de dividir o quarto com ela. Ela veio para o casamento de Remus, eu havia deixado o convite no meu apartamento. Também disse estar preocupada. Na verdade nunca vi Sally tão cabisbaixa como dessa vez.

- Eu sei que errei muito com você, Jay. – ela me disse ainda sentada na cama de Sirius. Eu continuava em pé com a foto de Lily em mãos. – Mas esse tempo todo sem você me fez ver o quanto estava com um cara especial, sinto muitas saudades... – ela suspirou. Sabia que estava sendo sincera. – Não vou negar que eu goste de namorar o melhor jogador do mundo, mas se você fosse apenas o James, já seria o suficiente para mim.

- Se eu não fosse o melhor jogador do mundo você nem teria olhado para mim, Sally. - eu disse com delicadeza. Ela riu e eu me sentei em minha própria cama ficando a sua frente.

- Sei que errei muito com você, mas sei que aquela Lily não quer mais nada com você, não podemos tentar novamente? – ela propôs, mas suponho que já sabia a resposta.

- Mesmo que eu não fosse apaixonado pela Lily, Sally... – eu disse tentando sorrir. – Nós somos pessoas muito diferentes, não daria certo.

Ela pareceu aceitar. Ficou me contando todas as novidades do mundo da moda, passei tantos anos com ela, que estava realmente sentindo falta de sua conversa. Ela falou de como vários caras haviam chegado nela e de como ela só pensava que tinha me perdido. Falei para ela que com certeza ela iria achar o cara certo para ela, só tinha que parar de procurar nos campos de futebol. E então, ela me perguntou sobre Lily e eu comecei a contar para ela toda a nossa história, desde os nossos três anos de idade até nosso fim hoje pela manhã.

* * *

Acordei bem cedo naquele domingo. Marlene já começara a se arrumar e Sam veio comigo para o parque. Era o grande dia do casamento de Aluado e minha prima Tonks. Eu estava realmente animado e nem era porque os preparativos iriam acabar. _Está certo_, em parte era por isto mesmo.

Encontrei com James que já estava carregando cadeiras de um lado para o outro, pelo visto íamos ter trabalho pesado, não estavam nem respeitando o braço machucado de meu amigo. Coloquei Sam encima dos meus ombros, essa era uma de suas brincadeiras prediletas e a melhor maneira de não deixá-lo escapulir.

- E aí? – perguntei animado para meu melhor amigo. – Já viu o Aluado?

- Vi... - James disse tentando brincar com meu filho que parecia estar pouco ligando para ele. –ele está um pouco nervoso.

Um pouco nervoso era no mínimo uma mentira. Remus estava absolutamente nervoso. Tentei tranqüilizá-lo falando que faltava pouco, mas isso parece que só piorou.

O homem que vendia sorvete estava com seu megafone hoje e Sam começou a choramingar falando que queria um. Como um bom pai que sou, comprei um para ele e outro para mim. Foi quando eu estava pagando por minha refeição predileta, - e fico orgulhoso que meu filho tenha puxado a mim também nos hábitos alimentares, - que vi algo completamente inusitado. Sally estava entrando pelo portão de minha casa. Que na verdade era de Lily também.

* * *

Não acreditei quando a deixei entrar em minha casa. Ela já estava devidamente maquiada e usava salto. Eu estava de pantufas! E no meu pijama predileto, um de calça e blusa comprida bem largos. Meu pijama que me fazia bem nos dias tristes. Meu Deus, e como deveria estar o meu rosto depois de uma noite de choro?

- Lily, não é? – ela fez uma cara de nojo para mim.

- E você deve ser a Sally. - tentei imitar a cara de nojo, mas com certeza não saíra tão boa.

- Eu vim em paz. – ela parecia analisar toda a minha casa e evitar encostar nas coisas como se elas estivessem contaminadas. – Na verdade eu vim para te acordar.

- Ah! Muito obrigada! – falei irônica. Eu realmente acordei com a companhia. Será que as pessoas sabem que não aprovo despertadores?

- Digo... você tem noção do que é recusar um cara como James Potter? – olhei para ela descrente.

- Não estou interessada em jogadores de futebol podres de ricos. – falei com hostilidade. Como odiava aquela mulher, e olha que eu só a conhecia há menos de 24 horas. Entendia completamente Sirius e Remus, eu podia odiá-la só pelo seu olhar.

- Não estou falando do Potter camisa 10, estou falando de James Potter o cara que sempre foi apaixonado por você. – meu Deus o que era isso? James havia pagado para a ex-namorada fazer propaganda sobre ele? Sentei-me em meu sofá. – Você sabe quanto ele ganha por mês?

- Não faço idéia. – eu falei de maneira grosseira. – como eu te disse não me interesso por quanto ele ganha.

- Pois saiba que ele pode pagar por mais de uma casa igual a essa. - ela fez uma pausa e eu achei razoável que ele já tivesse um bom dinheiro na poupança. -Todo mês. – bom, realmente era uma boa quantia de dinheiro, mas não estava precisando de empréstimos. Continuei ali sentada sem entender porque estávamos falando em quanto James ganhava. - E onde ele esteve dormindo durante esse mês inteiro?

Não respondi. Estava começando a ficar com medo de onde esta conversa iria chegar.

- No sofá duro e pequeno de Sirius. – ela mesma respondeu. – e acredito que você saiba que ele não tenha feito isso para ficar mais perto do amigo... - o sofá não é tão duro e eles têm uma bela amizade! - Não sei se já passou por sua cabeça o quanto é difícil encontrar um cara como James, leal, engraçado, gentil, corajoso... - ela estava falando isso para mim? A pessoa que durante a vida inteira tentou esquecer que era apaixonada por ele? Com certeza podia acrescentar alguns elogios à lista. Sem as palavras _íveis_ não se podia definir James Potter corretamente: Incrível, imprevisível, incorrigível, irresistível... – e sabe quanto tempo ele esperou por você?

Finalmente eu havia achado uma falha. Ele definitivamente não havia esperado por mim.

- Ele não fez isso. – disse me levantando. Tinha que me apegar a isto quando estivesse com ele hoje à noite no casamento de Tonks e Remus. – na verdade ele aproveitou muito bem o tempo com você...

- Estava comigo e sonhava com você todas as noites. – disso eu não sabia. Olhei para ela desconfiada. – Não tenho porque mentir Lily, seria muito mais fácil para mim não estar aqui. Infelizmente é de você que ele gosta e eu o conheço o suficiente para saber o quão mal ele está agora. – mordi o lábio inferior. Será que teria de dar razão a esta mulher enjoada? - Sei que para você pode parecer ruim namorá-lo por causa da fama e da distância, só estou informando que ele vale a isso, vale o sacrifício.

- Ele está no parque agora, certo? – perguntei e ela assentiu.

Era hora de agir, Sirius havia sido bem claro, James não viria atrás de mim desta vez. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho justo!

Não posso dizer que sou uma pessoa desconhecida em Hogwarts. Minhas brigas com James em minha adolescência eram tão populares quanto ele. Todos me conheciam também por minha grande briga com Severus Snape, nós dois éramos os melhores alunos de química e ele pegou um trabalho que havíamos feito em dupla para dizer que fora só dele. Nossa briga ganhou dimensão tal que saiu no Hogwarts News. E claro, a minha saída em estilo cinematográfico, com James invadindo a pista de vôo num carro de policia e o nosso primeiro beijo.

Tinha certeza que estava mais uma vez escrevendo história em Hogwarts, mas realmente não ligava. Tinha que dar razão para aquela mulher irritante, James valia o sacrifício. Sai de minha casa ainda de pijamas e pantufas. Se o objetivo era chamar a atenção, que fosse por completo. Olhei para o parque cheio de gente e respirei fundo.

Peguei o megafone com o sorveteiro emprestado e subi em um dos bancos da praça. Não sabia exatamente como, mas minha intenção era me declarar para James de forma a tê-lo de volta. Se é que isso ainda era possível.

- Ei! Preciso falar uma coisa para vocês!- eu ouvi minha própria voz sendo amplificada e ganhei a atenção de vários rostos. – Faz um mês que retornei para Hogwarts, a cidade que eu abandonei há seis anos atrás.- estava seguindo aquelas dicas que dão para quando se fala em público, encarava o horizonte. – Minha mudança para a Califórnia foi de longe a pior fase de minha vida, eu realmente amo esta cidade... – ouvi alguns vivas e fui atingida por alguns flashes. – Só que eu estive refletindo... e o que realmente faz uma cidade são as pessoas que a habitam, Hogwarts não seria Hogwarts se não tivéssemos a escola de Dumbledore...- certamente as pessoas estavam começando a se questionar se eu queria me candidatar a prefeitura. – o bar de Hagrid, os gritos das crianças no parque, o nosso prefeito Fudge, o mito dos Marotos e seus malfeitos escolares, Hogwarts jamais seria Hogwarts sem as pessoas que a fazem ser tão importante para nós. – suspirei quando encontrei o único par de olhos que eu realmente queria que estivesse olhando para mim. – particularmente, Hogwarts não seria a minha cidade natal, o lugar para onde sempre quis voltar, se a ela não estivesse vinculada a pessoa pela qual eu fui apaixonada a minha vida inteira, James Potter. – saltei do banco e fui andando em direção a ele. Ele tentava me dizer que eu não precisava ter feito isso. – Não sei como vou fazer para suportar ter de dividi-lo com suas fãs ou seu técnico... - continuei andando e acho que pude ver que James sorria. – mas sempre há a opção de eu afogá-los. – ouvi risadas e flashes, mas eu só conseguia enxergar a pessoa a minha frente. – Ainda quer namorar comigo?

Deixei o megafone cair no chão quando ele me enlaçou pela cintura com a única mão livre. Eu me segurei em seu pescoço. James inclinou a cabeça em minha direção e eu fechei os meus olhos.

- Eu te amo. – ele me disse antes de finalmente me beijar.

Aplausos? Flashes? Paparazzis a nossa volta? Eu não me importava! Se esse era o preço a pagar para ter James, eu o faria com gosto.

* * *

Realmente Tonks fizera a escolha certa. A cerimônia no parque foi realmente linda, o discurso do padre nem me pareceu tão chato. Ela e Aluado estavam genuinamente felizes.

Almofadinhas veio até mim com um copo de champanhe já pela metade. Eu nunca o vira tão feliz como agora, tendo Marlene, ganhado Sam e de volta a Hogwarts.

- Tem várias fotos suas e daquela ruiva exibida na internet. – ele me disse quando chegou perto. Certamente a manhã mais feliz de minha vida ia ser piada na boca de meu melhor amigo durante um bom tempo.

- Que bom! – Lily chegou me abraçando por trás. – assim todo mundo toma ciência que ele é meu!

Eu a puxei para frente. Realmente estava difícil ser o homem de um braço só. Agora eu abraçava-lhe. Era muito bom poder sentir o seu perfume, fora que ela estava espetacularmente linda naquele vestido azul. Ainda que eu preferisse as pantufas.

- E de que você é uma ruiva louca! – Sirius implicou com ela. – tenho certeza que as mulheres terão medo de você...

- Esse é o objetivo, meu caro. – Lily disse e eu beijei o seu rosto.

Afinal, aquele tiro de Rabicho servira para alguma coisa! Poderia ficar em Hogwarts até me recuperar totalmente e só então voltar para Madri. Combinei com Lily que ela viria me visitar em todos os finais de semana e eu estaria em Hogwarts sempre que Alex me liberasse ou quando eu conseguisse uma desculpa.

Eu não tinha dúvidas de que pertencia a Hogwarts. Era este o lugar que queria construir um lar com Lily, criar nossos filhos, passar o resto de minha vida. Mas antes precisava conquistar mais uma vez o titulo de melhor jogador do mundo, quero dizer, tenho de dar esta alegria para os amantes do futebol.

- Nós vamos ser felizes, não vamos? – Lily me perguntou, enquanto admirávamos a festa a nossa volta. Ela estava sentada em meu colo.

O que ela não entendia é que nós já éramos felizes.

-Enquanto eu tiver você... Sim. - falei sinceramente e ela me lançou um sorriso.

- Então seremos felizes para sempre!

**Nota da autora:**

**Ai! É a sexta vez que digo " então chegamos ao final" e mesmo assim não consigo me acostumar! Odeio finais, de verdade. Odeio mais ainda pois desta vez to sem fics aqui no meu computador, tenho idéias em mente, mas nada concreto. Sinto tantas saudades da Lily e principalmente dos marotos, e claro, de vocês. **

**Mas e aí? Gostaram deste fim? A Lily tinha que ir atrás do James, né? Eu achei bem justo, rs. E eu ainda odeio a Sally, rs.**

**Acho que tudo na vida a gente tira de algum lugar. Por exemplo, escrever em primeira pessoa acaba havendo uma troca com o personagem. Lily ser ciumenta provavelmente é culpa minha, rs. James ser um tanto quanto sonhador certamente é minha culpa. A infantilidade dos personagens... minha, minha e minha. Contudo, eu não ser muito normal é culpa deles, claro.**

**Esta Lily foi em parte inspirada numa amiga minha, a Lari. Ela só precisa ter a coragem de pegar o megafone e se declarar para ela sabe quem, pois apesar da distancia e dos outros viés, tenho certeza que o amor deles vale a pena. **

**O James é sempre inspirado no meu ideal de caras, rs. Tenho de admitir que acho lindo homens que possuem um labrador, realmente conta muito. Agora a profissão do Potter desta vez me desagradou, rs, não sei nada de futebol. Quer dizer até sei porque tenho dois fanáticos em casa, mas meu déficit de atenção não me permite assistir um jogo por completo.**

**Sirius desta vez escolheu melhor. Eu sempre me divirto tanto escrevendo com ele, rs. É meu palhaço lindo. E ainda por cima ganhou um filhinho. Amo criança levada, de verdade. **

**Ter vocês aqui comigo foi algo maravilhoso. Escrever para mim é algo como passar para o papel as minhas idéias mirabolantes, rs. Eu sempre to com histórias na cabeça, não necessariamente com James e Lily, mas arranjo formas de passar para eles. E escrever é concretizá-las, postar é dividi-las e quando leio um comentário acontece uma troca. AMO ISSO.**

**Ok, chega de filosofia barata, rs. **

**Este fic é inteiramente dedicada a você que está lendo agora – especialmente você que conseguiu ler todo este blablá acima, rs. Desde os que nunca comentaram, aos que comentam religiosamente, aos que desistiram de mim, os que adicionaram a fic no favoritos ou no alert, e aos que estão lendo a fic neste exato momento pela primeira vez. **

**Aline Cullen, Ana Turva, , Barbara Bouvier, Beatriz Cortrim, Bellah, bhattatah, bruh prongs, Buchtabieren, Cristal Evans, Cuca Malfoy, De Weasley, DM Tayashy, Dessinha Mcguiller, Evy Noronha, Gabriella Black, Infalliblegirl, Jeh S. Black, Jujuka, Kah Reche, Kakau C., Kaorih, Lady Barbie Pontas Potter, Lari, Layla Black, Lethicya Black,Lika Slytherin, Lin Argabash, Lina Johnny Black, Lizzie Bowen, Lolo, Loo Lupin, m.,Ma weasley, Maga do 4, Mandy Cullen Black, Mari IP, Marydf Evans Cullen, Mih Brandon Cullen, Miss Duda, Natalia Lopes, Nath Arezzo, Oliivia, Patrícia, Pia Calixto, Pseudo Escritora, Rose Ane Samartinne, SaintNis, SallyRide, Sam, SSSSSS(vários S, rs), Shu Malfoy, Srta. Rosadas, TaynaNaomi, Thaty, Vee Carso, Verônica D M, Yuufu, Zihsendin. **

**Muito obrigada mesmo, pessoal, de verdade, significa muito pra mim. Nossa quanto Cullen temos hoje em dia! Na minha época, rs, quando comecei no ff – lá para 2004- o vencedor era Black. Mas acabei de tranqüilizar o Sirius, ele ainda é o vencedor por aqui, rs. **

**Só assim para vocês tomarem ciência, rs, eu visito o perfil de todo mundo que comenta e add fic, rs. Cara, eu sou muito curiosa. Aí tem muita gente que não escreve nada no profile, aí fico vendo as fics que a pessoa lê para analisar. Sim, eu sou doente. Mas pelo menos to aqui sendo honesta com vocês, rs.**

**Essa fic foi pública dia 7 de julho de 2009 e eu to terminando ela hoje, menos de um mês. É acho que exagerei desta vez, rs. Sei que fica difícil acompanhar, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ter algo pronto para postar e não postar. Vou descobrir meus problemas nas minhas aulas de psiquiatria este semestre, rs.**

**Acho que tenho que parar de enrolar, daqui a pouco a minha nota ta maior que a fic em si. Mas antes...**

**Beta, querida, adorei te conhecer melhor! Com certeza vou fazer outras fics e queria muito que vocÊ continuasse como minha beta! Muito obrigada!**

**Ai não quero ir embora... Vou responder os comentários e daqui a pouco eu volto, rs.**

**Voltei! São 02:06 da manhã! Muito mais fácil terminar esta nota agora que estou com sono, rs. **

**Ah, esqueci da Carol, rs. Para minha irmã que só lê quando bem entende e nem comenta nada só um : ta legal. Mas ok, né? Amo você, bebê.**

**Eu sei que vocês são pessoas ocupadas e que têm mais o que fazer, mas assim que puderem deixem um comentário para esta autora carente, sim? **

**Isso ta virando uma loucura total. Tudo desorganizado e aleatório, rs. Então já vou indo. Buá!**

**Amo muito tudo isso aqui! Beijinhos infinitos no coração de todos e obrigada de verdade!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Talvez eu escreva um epílogo, ok? Vou tentar. **

**P.P.S. Acho que é o fim.**

**P.P.P.S. The End!**

**N/B: **_**Oi Povinho Fanfictionetiano!!!**_

_**Como que vocês estão?**_

_**Gostaram do cap??**_

_**Gostaram da loucura amorosa da Lily?**_

_**Gostaram da Sally - nojentinha virando boa moça?**_

_**Eu amei *-* kkk**_

_**Apesar de achar que a Lily devia ter descido a mão na cara dela, mas...**_

_**È a vida não é? kkk**_

_**Quero ver muitas Reviews chegando hein?**_

_**Bjinhuss**_

**MFF**


	13. Chapter 13

**Respondendo aos comentários( quase matei o fanfiction por resolver entrar em pane, bug, sei lá o que, no mesmo dia que eu postei o último cap. Juro que se eu tivesse algum ataque eu mandaria as contas para o dono do site.)**

**Mandy Cullen Black: **_Olá! Você sabe que foi isso mesmo que aconteceu? Morri de rir! Espero que goste. Muito obrigada(mesmo) e beijinhos infinitos_**.**

**Marydf Evans Cullen : **_Oie! Também concordo que foi uma grande prova de amor! Cara e o James merecia uma, não merecia?Sally, aff, não gosto dela, rs. Sirius e Lene são fofos, mas não tanto quanto J/L, você sabe, rs. Obrigada pela paciência com minha nota, rs. Então aqui temos o epilogo. Obrigada novamente e beijinhos infinitos!_

**sango7higurashi**** :** _Olá! Também acho que o bom de descobrir fics no final é que você não morre por atualizações, rs. Eu morro quando as fics demoram a ser att, sério mesmo. Ai eu também queria um James para mim, nem me fale, rs. Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado de minha história! Mesmo! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Ana Turva**** : **_Oie!Ai que feliz que continuou acompanhando a fic! Muito feliz mesmo! Olha eu também não teria essa coragem, a menos que eu realmente tivesse um James apaixonado por mim e houvesse a possibilidade de eu perdê-lo, rs. Tenho pavor de falar em público, rs, certamente já paguei alguns micos na vida, mas já to acostumada. Ok, mas ainda odeio a Sally, rs. Obrigada( de verdade) e beijinhos infinitos!_

**Cuca Malfoy: **_Olá! Feliz de verdade que tenha gostado de minha história!E cara eu passo a fic inteira pensando no desfeicho, rs, sou paranóica com finais, você nem tem noção. Entendi o porquê de Malfoy, menos mal, odeio o Lucius, e cara tipo meio que não gosto do Draco, mas não é a mesama coisa, rs. Muito obrigada(mesmo) e beijinhos infinitos._

**Mah Brandon Cullen: **_Oie! Seu pedido é uma ordem. O Brandon de seu nome é por conta do Luke da Becky? Amo a parte final do segundo livro, ele me ganhou totalmente ali, rs. Isso aí manifestem seu ódio contra a Sally, eu aprovo. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Kakau C. : **_Olá! Sim, teremos um epílogo, mas não espere grandes coisas, rs. Feliz realmente que tenha gostado do final. Eu sou meio paranóica com finais, rs. Olha para mim as ex do James nunca serão boas moças, mas algo de bom elas têm de ter para ele namorá-las né? E a Lily realmente foi fantástica, embora tenha resolvido ser no último minuto do segundo tempo( em homenagem ao meu James,rs). Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada mesmo. _

**Tahh Halliwell**** : **_Oie! Feliz mesmo que tenha lido e gostado! Vai ser médica? Olha que linda! Seremos colegas de profissão! Sabe a área da saúde tem seus viés, mas vale a pena...principalmente se você gosta da pessoa do outro lado da mesa, e não só das doenças e tal. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Thaty : **_Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado! Obrigada mesmo por sempre acompanhar minhas histórias! Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada novamente!_

**Maga do 4: **_Oie! Olha que linda, realmente muito obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics, significa muito para mim. Não tente frear minhas esperanças, eu sei que papai Noel vai me dar um James no natal, minha cartinha já está quase pronta, rs. Puxa eu que vou sentir saudades de receber seus comentários : (. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada novamente!_

**Lika Slytherin : **_Olá! Não você está absolutamente errada, o ff não te odeia, ele me odeia, certeza! Mas não vamos agredí-lo muito para ele não se revoltar novamente, rs. FF coisa mias linda! Amei ter você por aqui. Muito obrigada pela paciência com minha nota da autora, rs. E sim a Lily enlouqueceu de vez, mas nem dá pra ter pena dela, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Fer C. Potter: **_Oie! __Você é a prima da minha beta, não é? Prazer ter você por aqui! Mesmo. Sally, nem me fale nela, eu a odeio, rs. Qualquer uma que encoste no James e não seja a Lily eu meio que odeio, rs. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!_

**Gabriella Bçack: **_Olá! Ai que bom que gostou! Eu também tenho lido poucas fics, rs. Tipo tem umas que são ótimas, mas aí demoram séculos para att e Deus sabe que eu não sou paciente. Muito obrigada por sempre acompanhar minhas fics, mesmo, é muito importante para mim. E sim to fazendo uma fic nova, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada mais uma vez!_

**Rose Anne Samartine : **_Oie! Nossa imagina, você deve ter me achado super grossa falando que eu fechei a campanha por um maroto, rs. Tipo, sou ciumenta, mas não sou egoísta, rs, se cada um tiver um James ou um Sirius para si, ta ok né? Rs. Sally não virou boazinha, rs, não para mim pelo menos, rs. Tipo algo de bom ela deveria ter para o James ter namorado, né? Feliz que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!_

**De Weasley: **_Olá! Ai seu comentário me emocionou. De verdade eu faço minhas fics com muito carinho, mesmo que não fiquem do jeito que eu quero, acaba que os personagens falam por si, sei lá. Também acho que a Lily deveria ter dado um tapa na Sally, mas aquela ruiva é meio tapada às vezes. Adorei seus "incômodos" no Orkut, rs, me ajudaram a superar a depressão de um ff de mal comigo, rs. Muito obrigada mesmo e beijinhos infinitos!_

**Bruh Prongs: **_Oie! Oba, vai continuar betando eu! Obrigada! Fazer o que se as pessoas exigem lógica e para ter lógica temos que ter um final? Buá! Muito obrigada por tudo e beijinhos infinitos!_

**Lizzie Bowen: **_Olá! Sobre sua fic, eu realmente a adorei e indiquei para minha irmã, que apesar de nunca comentar, amou a história. Ela é louca pelo casal Victória e Ted. Ah! Eu ainda odeio a Sally, poxa, rs. Ela já namorou o James é motivo suficiente para eu odiá-la, não é? Eu acho que uma menina que o James namore não pode ser totalmente má, por isso a reviravolta no final, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**Loo Lupin: **_Oie! __Morro de rir com seus comentários, rs. Também já estou com saudades!Já mandei o recado para minha friend, pode deixar, rs. Mas ela nem quer me ouvir. Posta sua fic, menina, rs. Loucuras foram feitas para serem postadas, rs. Sally é nojenta e horrorosa mesmo e mesmo, hum, odeio as ex do James, rs. JK é idola máster, sem comentários. Muito obrigada de verdade e beijinhos infinitos!_

**Mina: **_Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado da fic, o último cap já foi postado, creio que não tenha visto pq o ff tava de brincadeira e deu pane no dia que eu postei. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!_

**bhattatah**** : **_Oie! Adorei que me add no Orkut! Ow, pensa bem se você tivesse um James a ganhar, n faria uma loucura dessas? Acho que faria, rs. Acho. Aff, a Lily é uma péssima influência. Sirius tava fofo mesmo, né? O que um filho não faz! Lógico que entrou nos agradecimentos, ow. Muito obrigada pelos elogios que nem mereço. Já estou escrevendo nova fic, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!_

**(O Ministério das autoras loucas de fic adverte: Não espere grandes coisas deste epílogo. Se você gostou da fic até aqui, guarde a boa lembrança ou evite a leitura do texto a seguir. )**

**Um lugar chamado Hogwarts.**

**Epílogo.**

Não foi muito difícil transferir o nome de Sam para que ele tivesse meu sobrenome e não o daquele Diggory. Sam McKinnon Black soava muito melhor. Depois teríamos de fazer o batizado, que felizmente Lene ainda não havia feito.

Meu telefone vibrou e eu li no visor que era o Pontas.

-Almofadinhas?- ouvi ele dizer do outro lado da linha. – Você me ligou? Estava no treino e Alex não deixou que eu atendesse...

- Dê um jeito de estar aqui no domingo. - disse a ele. Sabia que quando ele queria inventava uma desculpa para Alex, seu treinador.- Algum evento importante? – ele me perguntou em tom divertido.

- Nada demais... só achei que você seria um bom padrinho para Sam.

* * *

Já se passara um ano desde que voltara a Hogwarts. E eu estava realmente feliz já que estava no carro junto a James, voltando novamente para nossa cidade. Ele havia ganhado pela quarta vez consecutiva o titulo de melhor jogador do mundo e eu fui na festa de entrega de prêmios. Agora ia ter ele o mês inteirinho só para mim.

- James, minha casa fica ali! – gritei quando ele passou direto por ela. Ele apenas riu. – Onde você está indo?

- Só espere mais um pouco... - ele me disse rindo. Realmente ainda não me acostumara com a parte imprevisível de meu namorado.

Paramos em frente a uma construção nova. Nunca vou para estes lados e realmente não vira ainda esta casa. Era grande, possuía dois andares e não havia muro. Não estava com muita vontade de fazer visitas, mas James já tinha saído do carro e me esperava do lado de fora.

- Gostou? – ele perguntou ainda olhando a casa a nossa frente. Eu estava ao seu lado agora.

- É uma casa bonita... - falei sem entender, ele não era o tipo "apreciador" imobiliário.

- Eu a comprei. – ele disse me dando a mão. – vamos dar uma olhada?

- Não sabia que havia se cansado de ficar na minha casa... - eu disse um pouco desapontada, quando entramos numa sala espaçosa.

Não havia moveis ali. A casa realmente parecia ter acabado de ser construída. Andamos até a cozinha e lá haviam alguns poucos móveis embutidos e um embrulho encima da pia de granito.

- Sua casa é muito pequena... - ele se encostou na pia e eu o olhei indignada. Ele nunca havia reclamado do tamanho de minha casa antes.

- Realmente esta casa é um pouco maior do que a minha... - disse entre dentes. Apontei para o embrulho, será que algum construtor havia o esquecido por aqui? – O que é aquilo?

- Não sei... abra...- James me disse e eu o encarei desconfiada. Ele estava tramando alguma coisa, era óbvio.

Desamarrei o embrulho prata e dentro dele havia uma pequena caixa de jóia. Olhei para James e ele apenas mandou que eu continuasse com as mãos. Então, eu a abri e lá estava um anel. Fui até ele ainda sem fala. Eu estava entendo direito.

- Você aceita se casar comigo? – ele disse me enlaçando pela cintura.

Eu o beijei, mas segundos depois interrompi. – Minha casa não é tão pequena assim... - Ele riu de mim e voltou a me beijar.

Era impossível realmente resistir a este homem. Ele podia fazer o que quisesse comigo, era incrível. Inclusive insultar a minha casa.

* * *

O pontas resolveu que ser nomeado mais que quatro vezes o melhor do mundo era demais, até para _ele._ Aceitou jogar no time de Hogwarts e nossos resultados estavam melhorando a cada dia mais, e ele continuava ganhando muito dinheiro através dos investimos que tinha feito.

O casamento de James e Lily aconteceu no mês de abril e foi um grande evento para a imprensa. Até hoje ainda lembram dos fatos ocorridos no ano passado. Lógico que eu e Remus fomos convidados para sermos padrinhos.

- Eles parecem bem felizes, não é? – me perguntou Lene enquanto admirávamos nossos amigos abrir a pista de dança.

- Parece surreal, não é? – disse rindo.

Para nós que realmente somos os melhores amigos deste casal e praticamente vivemos junto deles, este relacionamento, ver James e Lily chegarem ao matrimônio nos dava uma sensação de dever cumprido. Lily fez sinal para que eu e Lene nos juntássemos a eles na pista de dança e foi o que nós fizemos.

* * *

Lily estava cada dia mais irritada. Insistia em dizer que a barriga a deixava feia, por mais que eu dissesse que ela ficara ainda mais linda grávida. Nós discutíamos mais uma vez sobre o nome do bebê, enquanto eu pintava o quarto que seria dele.

- Não vejo nada demais ele ter o meu nome... - falei enquanto colocava tinta no pincel. – afinal ele vai ser meu filho...

- E ele já vai ter o Potter impresso no nome dele! – Ela estreitou os olhos para mim... - Dois James na minha vida? Um já basta... e desta vez você não vai vencer!

- Se fosse uma menina... - me levantei para ficar perto dela que estava com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos. – eu deixaria você colocar o nome de Lily.

- Mas você tinha concordado que Harry é um bom nome! – ela argumentou. Realmente eu gostara do nome _Harry._

- Pode ser Harry James Potter... - falei antes de passar meu dedo cheio de tinta azul em seu nariz.

Lógico que minha mãe levou um susto quando chegou mais tarde para uma visita. Eu e Lily parecíamos ser de outro planeta com nossa nova tonalidade de cor de pele. O quarto de Harry permanecia inacabado, no entanto.

* * *

Era o festival de inverno da escola de Hogwarts. Os alunos iam se apresentar no parque, onde haviam montado um palco. Eu estava particularmente ansiosa, pois minha filha mais nova, Anna, iria se apresentar com suas melhores amigas Gina e Lunna.

- Vamos, James! - eu o puxei quando Remus anunciou ao microfone que elas seriam as próximas, vi que Sirius e Marlene vieram atrás.

Gina entrou com o violão, Lunna era a segunda voz e Anna cantaria. Foram bastante aplaudidas quando entraram, sei que formavam um grupo bastante popular na escola. O que eu poderia fazer? Se Harry era um garoto equilibrado apesar das más influências do pai e do padrinho, Anna puxara a James.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me._

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key._

Sam que estava cada dia maior, chegou por trás de nós chamando por James. Ele estava cada vez mais parecido com pai, olhei para ele lhe lançando um sorriso. Cada dia ele aparecia com uma garota diferente. A desta noite era, se não me engano, uma atendente do bar de Hagrid.

- Tio Pontas, acho que deveria saber que Harry está com grandes problemas... - Sam nos falou de forma divertida.

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_hm I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_hm Gonna try with a little help from my friends_

- O que aconteceu com meu filho? – perguntei já esperando uma grande piada de Sam.

- Ora, ele está saindo escondido com Gina... - ele parecia satisfeito de nos contar. – os irmãos dela acabaram de descobrir isso... vocês sabem que os Weasley são muitos, não são?

_What do I do when my love is away._

_(Does it worry you to be alone)_

_How do I feel by the end of the day_

_(Are you sad because you're on your own)_

_No I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_hm I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_hm Gonna try with a little help from my friends._

- Ora ele já tem 15 anos… - James contestou. - já está na hora de namorar…

- Anna também, não é? – Sirius o interrompeu e James fez uma careta para ele. Era óbvio que ele morria de ciúmes de nossa filha. – Olhe para o filho do Aluado... não pára de olhar pra ela...

- Ted? – James parecia confuso... - mas ele ainda é um bebê...

- Não Ted! – Sam esclareceu. – o filho mais velho do tio Aluado, _Jess..._

_Do you need anybody?_

_I need somebody to love._

_Could it be anybody?_

_I want somebody to love_

_. Would you believe in a love at first sight,_

_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time._

_What do you see when you turn out the light,_

_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine._

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_hm I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Oh Gonna try with a little help from my friends._

- É normal, não é? – James me perguntou baixinho. – Afinal ela está cantando, para onde mais as pessoas deveriam olhar?

Não tive coragem de expor James à realidade e concordei. Felizmente ainda íamos ter muito tempo para conversar sobre isso. Olhei para meu marido contente e recebi um beijo no rosto, as meninas haviam terminado de cantar.

Por mais que o tempo passasse, James ainda continuava sendo a minha melhor escolha, a pessoa a qual eu pertenço. É um pouco clichê, mas ele era sinceramente o amor de minha vida.

**Nota da autora:**

**Oie, Gente! Então, não gostei do epílogo, rs. Sei lá. Mas a Carol, minha irmã e a Bruh, minha beta, falaram que estava bom, portanto, resolvi postar.**

**A música é dos Beatles, ****"With a Litlle help from my friends". ****Música, alias, que eu além de amar, acho que tem tudo a ver com os marotos, rs. **

**Eu já era para ter postado ontem, mas acontece que eu tava ocupada com a leitura um livro novo. A pessoa compulsiva que vos fala simplesmente virou a noite pra terminar o livro ontem mesmo. Então, perdão pela demora. Mesmo que não tenha ficado legal.**

**Eu fui apresentada a um fórom de fics, e não tem nada de HP por lá, então queria convidar vocês a ver o site e postar as fics de vcs lá. Pessoal é bem simpático! Vamos mostrar como o mundo HP é gigante nas fics!**

**.com/Need_for_Fic/index/**** (Não sei se o fanfiction vai permitir eu postar o site, então o nome é Need for fic, pode procurar no Google, rs).**

**A outra coisa que queria dizer é que to sim escrevendo uma nova fic. Acho que posto o primeiro cap no final de semana. Mas não vai ser UA. **

**Então, mais uma vez, MUITO OBRIGADA! Eu realmente amo vocês!**

**Bjs**

**Ju.**

**P.S. Dá pra perceber que não to bem, né? Deve ser porque não dormi e tal. Desculpa se esqueci alguma coisa.**

**Nova nota: Só para avisar que a nota acima foi feita ontem, rs. Eu estava respondendo os comentários, mas então na metade deles tive que parar de tanta dor de cabeça. GENTE, MUITO OBRIGADA, mesmo! **

**Fui. **

**Ju**

**N/B:** Own... mais alguém achou esse final super hiper mega fofo?

Morri de rir com os casais cuti-cutis que acabaram aparecendo na história! Kkkk

Vou sentir falta dessa fic gente, ela foi tão fofinha...

Para se despedir da fic, quero que comentem ok?

Porque de nós vocês não vão se livrar tão fácilmente... kkkk

Logo, logo, minhas_ insanas_ NB's voltam viu?

Aproveitem os novos projetos da Juh e enjoy!

Bjinhuss

**MFF**


End file.
